A Captain's Feelings
by Malika16
Summary: After the betrayal of Aizen, Tousen and Gin, Soul Society has tried  to make things back to normal again. When Toshiro decides to take a walk he  stumbles upon a mysterious girl who's...different. A bit humor. Toshiro/OC Story's better than summary
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **hey everyone. Ok, this is my first fiction for Bleach. I just decided to do this because i had a sudden idea. So i wrote it down, asked my friend how she liked it and...SHE LOVED IT! i hope you guys love it. Or like it. It's better than nothing.

Ok, i'm gonna have my wonderful friend do the disclaimer for me.

Lynn: Bleach characters belong to Tite Kubo. All other characters belong to Malika16

me: thanks lynn for that wonderful disclaimer *sarcastically speaking*

* * *

><p>It was terrible. Everyone in Soul Society felt betrayed. Aizen, Tousen and even Gin had done something that threw everyone off course. They were planning something huge. Unfortunately, no one knew the full the plan that they planned to do. All they knew is they watched the three being carried off by Menos.<p>

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya sat at his desk over thinking. Everything seemed to have happened so fast. Ryoka had gotten into Soul Society and events started to dissolve into one, leading up to the betrayal. They finally trusted the Ryoka as they were there to help whenever it was needed. Toshiro stood up and walked out of his office…and nearly ran into Matsumoto.

"Oh, Toshiro. Were you headed out?"

"Just for a walk."

Matsumoto pressed her lips together as she felt concerned for her captain. "Do you need company?"

"No. I prefer to be alone."

Without another word, Toshiro walked past her and down the corridor. Matsumoto stared after him. As his Lieutenant, she badly wanted to be by his side after everything that's happened. He was concerned for Hinamori's well being. Hinamori had nearly been killed, trusting someone who she felt close to. But who could blame her? She was blinded by exactly what Aizen wanted her to see. Trust. But in the end, Aizen had just about killed her and Toshiro. With the help of Unohana, they both survived. Everything slightly went back to normal as everyone tried to forget what happened, but it was hard. The Ryoka were easily accepted afterwards. The 13 Court Guard Squads were thankful, even though they caused trouble only to stop the execution of Rukia Kuchiki.

Toshiro ended up walking through the forest. His mind was spinning and he just needed a break from everything. He stopped when he saw something at the corner of his eye. It wasn't moving, but it was bright. He turned and walked toward it, pulling out his zanpakuto in the process. He stepped out in a clearing and what he found surprised him. He lowered his zanpakuto and stepped towards the figure lying on the forest floor. He dropped his zanpakuto and ran over to the girl. He knelt down beside her and turned her over on her back. She had wavy, short-length electric blue hair. She carried a zanpakuto, but she wasn't wearing the robes of a Soul Reaper. Toshiro observed her sword. He didn't exactly want to touch it, so looked at what he could see. On the hilt of the sword was a light blue, zigzag line that looked like lightning. His gaze looked at the girl again and that's when he saw the blood. It was running down the side of her head and he also saw it on her legs. Looking up he could see a trail of blood. _She must've tried walking somewhere._

He'd never seen the girl before. He didn't know what to do, but he knew he had to get help. He grabbed his zanpakuto and put it away at his hip. Then he cautiously picked up the girl in his arms and turned around. And he left with Flash Step. He quickly made it to Squad 4 and ran into Unohana.

"Captain Hitsugaya. Nice to see you doing well. Who do you have here?"

"I found her in the forest. She needs healing right away."

Unohana gave him a small nod. "Follow me, quickly." She turned around and walked inside of Squad 4's Barracks. Toshiro followed her.

They came upon an empty room and Toshiro laid the girl on the bed. Unohana first started to tend to the girl's head wound. She cleansed the blood first and studied her head. "Her head wound doesn't seem to be too terrible. Just a small blow." Unohana then moved on to tend the girl's leg. She cleaned up the dry blood and checked the wound. "She was bitten by something. Surely it was huge, seeing as she had a great amount of blood loss. She will be fine as long as she is cared for and gets rest."

Toshiro nodded. "Thank you." Before leaving, he took a glance at the girl. She looked so peaceful. Then he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Short chapter, but there's a good reason it's short. Please Review!

Lynn: If you don't review, I will hunt you down, find you and make you review.

me:...what happened to your violent self? You're never _this_ nice.

Lynn: not in the mood right now.

me: *sigh*


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Ok, so last chp was short bcuz this chp takes place a week later. but this one is very long. it took up 9 pgs witout seperating dialogue from details. but once seperated it was 14 pgs. so yeah, i hope u guys like it.

I'll do the disclaimer myself this time: I do not own Bleach i only own the characters i make up.

* * *

><p>A Week Later<p>

Toshiro was sitting at his desk, finishing up on some work. There was a knock and he looked up. Standing in his doorway was Unohana. She had a smile on her face. "She is awake." _The girl! _

Toshiro stood up and followed Unohana out and walked to the Squad 4's Barracks. They walked into the room in which Toshiro had last seen the girl. He stopped when he saw her. She was sitting up, moving her leg around as if she'd never seen it before. She looked up and light purple eyes met with turquoise ones.

"Yura, this is Toshiro. He brought you here." The girl named Yura gave a small nod as her thanks. The two didn't tear away from one another's gaze until Unohana cleared her throat. Toshiro looked at Unohana. "Captain Hitsugaya, I was wondering, if you don't mind, that you take in Yura into your Squad."

Toshiro looked at the girl then Unohana. "Shouldn't she heal more?"

Unohana smiled and looked at Yura. "How are you feeling?"

Yura stood up and smiled. "Better. I appreciate the help, Captain Unohana." Yura bowed down then stood straight. She looked at Toshiro.

He nodded. "I don't mind taking her in."

Unohana smiled. "Wonderful. She seems she needs more training though. Much hasn't been going on since the incident, so maybe you and Lieutenant Matsumoto can help her."

"Of course."

Toshiro watched as Yura grabbed her zanpakuto and then followed Toshiro out. "I've heard a lot." Toshiro's eyes widened a bit when she talked. He didn't think she'd try to start a conversation and if she did, he thought it would be a thank-you for saving her.

"Have you?"

"Rukia Kuchiki was saved from her execution by a Ryoka and Aizen…" She faltered. She didn't want to finish her sentence. There was silence between the two.

Toshiro had a question he wanted to ask Yura, but he didn't know how to approach her with it. "Can I ask you something?"

Yura came out of her trance. "Huh? Oh, yes."

"You're obviously a Soul Reaper, but…" He didn't know how to put it. The question was stuck on his tongue, reforming its words to find the right way to ask the question.

"What squad was I on?" Toshiro nodded. "Do you really want to know?"

Toshiro stopped and looked at Yura. "It would help if I knew." Yura hesitated.

Even though she barely knew anything about Captain Hitsugaya, she trusted him. But was it enough to let him know which squad she once belonged to? She looked directly in his eyes and felt as if she couldn't breathe. As if she were drowning. She was looking for something in the young Captain. Something of his past. Ever since she was little, she had a unique ability to see into someone's past. Get through their barriers that held a person's past. But for some reason, she couldn't get past Toshiro Hitsugaya's walls. She wasn't sure if she should be scared, or impressed.

"Yura?"

She snapped out of her trance. "Hm. I was once on Squad 11. A long time ago. Captain-"

"Kiganjo."

"Uh…yes. You won't…tell him. Will you?"

Toshiro stared at Yura. _She must've been gone for a long time. Kiganjo is no longer Captain. _She looked like a child who just lost everything, but inside he could tell she was a brave woman. Secretly, he was anxious to train her so he could see what power her zanpakuto held. He wanted to know what that lightning-sign meant. He didn't want to tell her that Kiganjo was gone, so he continued on.

"He'll find out eventually. You can't stay a secret."

"I never said I wanted to be kept secret. Actually, I was hoping to meet the Ryoka."

As much as Toshiro didn't want her to see, Yura spotted the corner of his mouth slightly twitch in a smile. He turned around, immediately becoming serious again. They continued to walk. "Actually, you'll meet one of them right now."

* * *

><p>While Toshiro went off to do something, he left Yura in the training room. She mainly stayed in the shadows of the room and watched as Soul Reapers fought with sticks. To her, they looked like adventurous kids play fighting in a yard or something. To the others, it probably looked like serious work. But there was nothing serious about it. They all joked around with each other. Especially a tall guy with a bald, shiny head and another tall guy with orange spiky hair. Yura silently watched, but cracked a smile every now and then. Once the bald guy left, the orange haired guy was still ready for practice. As many as there were in the room, no one walked up there. Yura was anxious, but at the same time, she wasn't sure. She recognized some of these people from Squad 8 and if they noticed her they'd immediately tell the captain. But who wouldn't notice her? A girl with bright blue hair and light purple eyes. For a second, Yura didn't recognize herself. She was always one to step out and do the unthinkable.<p>

When she was younger, she immediately knew she was different from all the other kids. If there was a dead animal she'd poke it while other kids stood back and told her to get rid of it with a shaky voice. If there was a dangerous animal trying to protect its territory, she'd try to "reason with it" until it left with no harm done. She was always the weird girl, yet, she was still accepted as any other child. And so she decided to step up and reveal herself.

"You call yourselves Soul Reapers, yet you won't come up and fight with a single Ryoka." Ichigo Kurosaki joked. "Won't anyone fight me?" Ichigo was enjoying this.

He was only a Ryoka, wanting to be better as good as he was. He'd fought against great fighters, most of which were captains. He'd even mastered his Bankai, an advanced level that only captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads mastered. Ichigo was proud of himself, but after what he'd just witnessed with Aizen, he wanted to train more. He looked around the room, seeing if anyone was willing to step up and fight him.

He was just about to give up when a voice came out of nowhere, "I'll do it."

Ichigo turned around and looked into the shadows of the room. Everyone else also turned their attention to the corner. He squinted his eyes and could make out a figure. "You can't exactly fight me when you're hiding, can you?"

Yura couldn't help but to laugh. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Hiding? I'm not hiding. I'm just observing without being seen." Yura stepped out of the shadows.

A few gasps filled the room, but Yura chose to ignore them. Ichigo eyed the girl suspiciously. Yura eyed him as well, but her face was expressionless. She stared into his brown eyes and searched through him. He had a difficult past. Losing his mother at a young age. Seeing ghosts just about everywhere he went. Meeting Rukia Kuchiki who happened to be a Soul Reaper. Then his world turning completely upside down. Yura kind of felt bad for him, but when she noticed how happy he was about the people he met, she was happy that he met Rukia.

Ichigo was still staring at the girl and as soon as their eyes met, he felt a kind of tingle in his head as if something were running across his brain. He tried to look away from the girl, but something was keeping him from doing that. The longer he looked at her the more intense the feeling in his brain got. Almost as if someone rubbed their feet on carpet and touched his brain, a course of electric going through it. Then she blinked and he no longer felt that shock, but he did feel dizzy.

Once Yura came out of her daze from being in Ichigo's head, she raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. "Are we gonna fight or just stand here?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and nodded. He handed her the other practice stick to her and she slowly took it. Ichigo stepped back and positioned himself. "Are you ready?" He asked her.

Yura smirked. "I think I should be the one to ask you that question."

There were a few snickers in the room, but Ichigo didn't find it funny. Yura was looking around the room with a small smile on her face. Ichigo took that distraction as an opening and ran straight towards her. But as soon as his "sword" was about to make contact with her, she swiftly turned and used the flat of her hand against his chest to stop him. Ichigo felt a small shock course through his body as he made contact with the floor. He sat up and stared at the girl.

Her hands were on her hips and she looked down at him. "That can't be all you have. I know this isn't your real zanpakuto, but I expected more from you."

"How could you expect more from someone you don't even know?"

Something sparked in Yura's stunning eyes. "I know you." She said soft enough that only Ichigo could hear. She dropped the stick and turned towards the door. She walked toward it and waved her hand in the air. "I'm done here. This was not the kind of excitement I was looking for."

Ichigo glared at the back of her head, hoping her hair would catch on fire or something. He swiftly stood up and ran toward her, even using Flash Step. But somehow, she countered his move by spinning out of his way. Everything seemed to have become slower. Yura grabbed the back of Ichigo's robe and pulled him down. He hit his back on the floor. The room grew silent. The silence was interrupted by a ringing bell. The Soul Reapers quickly got up and ran out of the room. Ichigo and Yura were the only two left.

Yura stood over Ichigo and stared down at him. With a sigh, she held out her hand to him. He hesitantly took it and she pulled him up. "I might have to battle you with your actual zanpakuto."

"How did you know what I was going to do?"

She stared at him. "I was watching your moves when you fought the others. I practically studied them and know them. All though, I bet I'd experience better if you were actually using your zanpakuto. Who would've thought that a low level person like yourself would master Bankai."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "H-how'd you know?"

She only waved it off. "I don't think I formally introduced myself. I'm Yura Yamoda." Yura held out her hand and Ichigo took it yet again.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"The Ryoka who fought many captains. You have a brave heart. You're lucky to be alive."

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck. "Uh…thanks."

Yura and Ichigo walked out of the training room side by side. "What was it like? Battling Captain Kuchiki?"

Ichigo thought about it. To be honest, he didn't really have to. It was an exhilarating thing. But now that he looked back on it, he noticed Yura was right. He was lucky to be alive. He'd been in many battles and lost much blood, yet here he was even training with the Soul Reapers and, in a way, being on friendly terms with Byakuya.

"It wasn't much. Just like any other battle."

Yura smiled. "I can tell you're lying. But I won't push you into details." Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Itchy!" Ichigo and Yura stopped.

They turned around. Kenpachi Zaraki was walking towards them with a pink-headed girl hitchhiking on his back. Yachiru Kusajishi. Kenpachi stopped in front of them. Yura tilted her head. "A new captain for Squad 11. I hadn't a clue." _So, Captain Hitsugaya lied to me. I should've seen it, but…his head. I can't get through._

Kenpachi smiled and gave a small, humorous laugh. "Exactly where have you been?" He asked Yura.

From Kenpachi's back, Yachiru studied Yura. Ichigo held out his hand and closed his eyes. "This is Yura Yamoda. Yura this is Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru…uh."

Yachiru smiled and waved. "Hello, Moda!"

Color seemed to have flushed from Yura. "Moda?"

"Don't question it." Ichigo said next to her. "She gives everyone a nickname."

"I see…"

Yachiru smiled. "Would you rather I call you Blue-Mop?"

Yura's hands flew to her head. "My hair isn't messy!"

Yachiru put her finger to the corner of her mouth and looked up as if thinking. "You could still use a brush. If you brush your hair you'll look like a waterfall." Yachiru laughed.

Yura glared at the girl and tensed up, but relaxed when Ichigo put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Just ignore her. She does that to everyone."

"For a simple Ryoka you sure do know a lot."

Ichigo shrugged. "I've been around for a while." Yura eyed Kenpachi. Their eyes met, and she was in.

Kenpachi had a difficult life, but never gave up. Yachiru was the first real friend he ever had. He was always looking for challenges. Those he found weak, he left alone because of his loss of interest. Those he found strong he continued to fight and even felt happy.

Yura came out of his head. She didn't bother to look into Yachiru's past. Yachiru spent most of her time with Kenpachi, so what was the point.

Yura smiled. "We should probably go." Yura said as she took Ichigo's arm.

"Uh…we?"

"Yes. You're giving me a tour of Seireitei. I haven't been here in…a long time. I suppose things have changed. I might need to challenge you some day, Captain Zaraki."

Kenpachi laughed. "Spoken like one with strength. It's a deal."

Yura turned around and dragged Ichigo behind her. "So, who's next?" Ichigo got out of Yura's grasp. She turned around and looked at him. "What?"

"What do you mean who's next?"

Yura rolled her eyes. "Do I need to talk slower? If I'm going to be here I need to get used to my surroundings. I haven't been here in over one-hundred years."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows. "Oh. Where were you all of that time?"

Yura's expression fell. As much as she loved looking in on peoples' past, she hated talking about her own. It was her secret to keep; her secret alone. If she ever told anyone her secret, she'd never forgive herself. It was something deeply personal. Out of bravery. Out of strength. Even out of love. She looked away, off into the distance. She was remembering. It was always hard for her not to remember. She'd struggle to get out of the past and look forward. That's what she was taught when she was younger. What her father had taught her.

Her father put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. She didn't have either of her parents' features. Her father had brown hair and brown eyes. Her mother had black hair and brown eyes. Yura's father got on his knees so he was level with her. "Yura, you must remember this: no matter how hard it seems you need to stay focused on what's ahead of you and not what's behind. That's an important rule in battle strategy that my father taught me. If you look back you'll be distracted and your opponent can easily take you down. Looking forward, you're always planning your next move and your opponent can never win against that." Yura smiled and hugged her father.

Of course, that rule was something she was breaking. She'd always think of her past, but stay just as focused on her future. She looked at Ichigo and smiled. "That's nothing you need to worry about. Promise me you'll forget you even asked that question." Ichigo's expression turned serious as he nodded.

"Yura!" Yura turned around, her bright blue hair flying in her face. She spotted Toshiro walking her way with a blonde, blue-eyed girl. Rangiku Matsumoto.

Yura bowed down. "Captain Hitsugaya. Lieutenant Matsumoto." Yura stood straight.

Matsumoto stepped closer to Yura, studying her. "So, you're Yura."

Yura nodded. She didn't need to look into Matsumoto's past. Just by her looks she could tell what it was like. Drinking and men. The put aside, there was something else in Matsumoto's past that's much more serious. Yura was anxious to know her past, but she also wanted to stop intruding on peoples' personal lives.

Yura does it anyway, so just a small peak shouldn't hurt anyone. She made direct eye contact with Matsumoto and got in her head. Yura immediately felt guilt course through her veins. She saw Matsumoto as a young girl. Starving. Looking for any signs of food. Seeing Matsumoto's personality today, you would've never guessed that her past looked like this. Yura was then surprised when she saw that it was Gin Ichimaru who rescued Matsumoto from starvation. It must've hurt Matsumoto to know that Gin ended up becoming a traitor. And then her first encounter with Toshiro. Another surprise. Toshiro being so young and Matsumoto encouraging him to become a Shinigami.

Yura pulled out of Matsumoto's head. She noticed that she was in there for a long time because Matsumoto herself was in a small daze. Any longer and they both could've passed out. Yura focused on Toshiro as he talked.

"Yura, I've decided you should start your training with Matsumoto today. I hope the normal classes went ok."

Yura smiled. "They did. I didn't do much, but watched…"

"Training?" Three pairs of eyes fell on Ichigo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Toshiro said, face expressionless.

"What do you need training for?"

"I already told you. I've been away for a long time."

"But what you did in the training room! You don't need training!" Yura had enough. She balled her hand into a fist and punched Ichigo in the stomach. He fell on the ground. He glared at Yura. "What was that for?"

"You need to learn how to say more without actually saying so much. You get annoying really quickly."

Ichigo's face turned red. He shook off his anger and looked at Toshiro and Matsumoto. "We fought in the training room. She doesn't need it. I couldn't even grab her."

"Because you're too slow." Yura said as she admired her nails.

Ichigo's face turned red again, but with embarrassment. "Too slow? Just wait until we fight in a real combat."

Yura waved his words off and looked at Matsumoto. "I'm ready for training whenever you are." She said, suddenly becoming serious.

Matsumoto nodded. "Of course."

Ichigo stood up and brushed himself off. "Why don't I come along?" He asked.

"Don't you have anything better to do than follow me around like a lost puppy?"

Ichigo raised a finger as color drained from him. _Following you like a lost puppy? You're the one asking me for tours. _"I'm not following you around."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Matsumoto shot an unsure glance at Toshiro. He only gave her a small nod and left. Yura had stopped bantering with Ichigo just to watch as Toshiro walked away. She wanted to know what was going on in his head. But she finally understood why she couldn't get in his head. Everyone else was easy to get inside of because they were relaxed. But Toshiro…something was bothering him. He was really worked up and not letting his guard down. If only she could find a way…

"Are you ready, Yura?"

Yura jumped and turned around. "Huh?"

"Are you ready to go train?"

Yura smiled and nodded. The three walked off and ended up in a large training room. Ichigo moved over to a corner and sat down. Yura looked around and when she looked back at Matsumoto she realized that they were going to do a real fight. Well, not exactly real but they were going to use their zanpakuto.

Matsumoto took out hers and positioned herself. "Hitsugaya and I talked about your training. You will do it twice a day. You have most of your time off in the morning. In the afternoon, we train. At night, you will train with Hitsugaya. Perhaps if Kurosaki is interested, every now and then you two can train in the morning."

Yura scoffed. "And waste my free time with this weakling? As if."

"I'm not weak!" Ichigo yelled from the corner he was sitting in.

Yura only ignored him. "So, anything else I should know about these training sessions?"

"With me, we'll work on your stances and strength. With Toshiro you'll work on your spiritual power and the power your zanpakuto holds."

"Sounds fun." Yura said sarcastically.

"Pull out your zanpakuto." Yura grabbed the hilt of her sword and pulled out.

Matsumoto's eyes widened, as did Ichigo's. They were staring at Yura's sword. The hilt was black with a lightning symbol on it. The blade was long and thin. Just as it started to end at the top, it took on a lightning-bolt shape. Matsumoto lowered her zanpakuto and studied Yura's.

"The shape of your zanpakuto…it looks as if it stayed in Shikai form."

Yura looked at her zanpakuto. What Matsumoto said was actually true. Yura's zanpakuto was an electric type. When she released its first stage, it stayed in its Shikai form, making the top part of her zanpakuto look like lightning.

She looked back at Matsumoto. "That's because this is its Shikai form. After I released it, it stuck with its shape. My zanpakuto is an electric type." The room grew silent.

Ichigo stood up and walked over to Yura. "My zanpakuto did the same thing." He took out his zanpakuto, the cloth unraveling from it in the process. He held it out and Yura stared at it with caution.

"That's your zanpakuto's Shikai? What does it look like when you release Bankai?"

"Like a normal zanpakuto. Except its power transfers into me, giving me a bigger advantage in speed."

"So, like the ultimate Flash Step?" Ichigo shrugged in a kind of "sure, why not?"

Yura turned back to Matsumoto. "Does this mean you give up?"

Matsumoto narrowed her eyes and brought up her zanpakuto. "Never." Ichigo stepped back as Yura raised hers. "I don't want you to hold back." Matsumoto said.

Yura smirked. "Who said I was going to hold back?"

And with that she ran forward. Matsumoto positioned her feet and in Yura's peripheral vision, she vanished. She stopped short of herself, eyes widening. Then she pulled her zanpakuto back behind her, just in time to block Matsumoto's attack. Matsumoto gasped by Yura's reflexes. Matsumoto pushed back and landed on one knee. Yura turned around and looked at her.

"I thought you said not to hold back."

"I did." Matsumoto said, catching her breath.

"Then why are you?"

Matsumoto narrowed her eyes. She quickly got up and used Flash Step again. Yura deflected Matsumoto's zanpakuto, but not before she got a cut across her right arm. Yura ignored it, even as the blood trickled down to her hand. Matsumoto smiled, but it faded when Yura herself smiled. Yura disappeared from Matsumoto's vision. She did the mistake in turning around, thinking Yura would do exactly what she did. But Yura was too smart. She actually ended up next to her.

Before Matsumoto could react, Yura had already pulled out her leg and swung it. Matsumoto's zanpakuto flew from her hand as she fell on her back. Yura stood over her, zanpakuto pointed at her throat. Matsumoto was breathing heavily. Yura, on the other hand, didn't break a sweat.

She smiled. "Ichigo, I think it's time you said 'I told you so' to Lieutenant Matsumoto. Looks like I didn't need as much training as you thought."

* * *

><p>For another hour or so, Matsumoto and Yura continued to fight. Ichigo stayed and watched. He was actually interested in her power. She wielded something. Something incredible. At the end of training, Matsumoto finished with a scratch across her face and a few more cuts on her arms. Yura had very little cuts, but she was bleeding as well. Once Matsumoto left, Yura slumped against the wall. Ichigo stood up and walked over to her with; holding his zanpakuto and using his shoulder to help keep it balanced.<p>

"Should you go to Squad 4? You look worn out."

Yura smiled. "Are you kidding? I feel more alive than ever. Just think…that was only training and not even my full power. Just think how I'd be in a real battle."

To Ichigo, Yura actually looked power hungry. In the short amount of time he knew her, this didn't seem like _her_. It was kind of the way Kenpachi gets when he's facing a real challenge and he gets so excited. To Yura, she felt like she had just been reborn. Brought into a new world of power. But she knew she had to get a hold of herself. This had happened to her before and was the exact reason she disappeared for so long. She didn't want to hurt the people around her. Not again. Especially unintentionally.

Just as Ichigo was about to say something, there was something he heard. It was far, but loud. "Do you hear that?" He asked.

"Does it sound like yelling?"

Ichigo nodded. Then it became clearer. "Kurosaki!"

"That's Inoue." Ichigo walked out into the hall and was knocked down. He crumpled up beneath the figure.

"Sorry, Kurosaki."

Orihime got off of Ichigo and dusted herself off. Yura walked out of the training room ad burst out in laughter at the sight of Ichigo. He was red and twitching in a weird position.

"And you say you're not weak!" Yura said as she helped up Ichigo.

He glared at her and turned to Orihime. "Oh Inoue, this is Yura Yamoda. Yura, this is Orihime Inoue."

"The other Ryoka. I think I've heard about you." Yura looked at Orihime and Orihime made eye contact.

Yura was in. Orihime seemed to have had an easy life, except for that fact that she lost her brother. Orihime had also nearly died along with her friend when she saw her brother as a Hollow. They got to release him and she and he friend were ok. The rest of her life was slightly normal. She had many friends who she cared about. But Yura was somewhat confused. Orihime was obviously a strong girl, but her personality…it's too soft to be in battle. Everyone she sees that gets hurt, she can't help but to cry and feel sorry. Even if it is her enemy. When in battle she summons upon her power and her barrettes transform into little flying figures. Like fairies. She uses that power as a shield to protect her and others. And another chant to actually fight her opponents.

Yura came out of her head and felt a bit dizzy. Looking at Orihime, her expression had fallen from happiness to confusion. "Your barrettes…they're your source of power." Orihime came out of her daze and nodded.

"So, did you need something, Inoue?"

Orihime thought for a second. "Oh! I was looking for Kuchiki. Have you seen her?"

"No. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen her all day." They were silent.

Then Yura pointed behind her. "I want to meet Rukia Kuchiki. I think we should go find her." Ichigo and Orihime looked at each other before taking off. Yura stood there for a second and finally came back. She could be slow sometimes. She turned around. "Hey! Wait up!" She took off running after the two.

After a few minutes of running, they came to a building. She watched as Ichigo jumped up to the second floor and held onto a window-sill. Orihime stared up at him and began to climb. Yura smirked and caught up. Before jumping up to where Ichigo was she turned to Orihime. "Come on, Orihime. You can do better than that." Then Yura jumped and ended up next to Ichigo. "Sure, just go on without me."

Ichigo jumped and nearly fell. He didn't know Yura was there. He turned to her. "You don't just scared people like that when they're hanging from a window!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't be hanging from a window." Ichigo glared at her. Then he turned back around and faced Renji and an injured Byakuya. "Oh my…Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai." Yura said. "I would bow, but…"

Ichigo sighed. "Renji, Byakuya, this is Yura Yamoda. But who really cares about her."

Yura gritted her teeth then punched Ichigo in his face. He let go of the window-sill and fell down. He landed in a bush. Yura stared down at him and smiled. "Don't bother getting up, Ichigo. No one wants to talk to you anyway." Yura turned back around and became serious. "I am truly honored to be in your presence. The both of you." Renji gave her a nod, as did Byakuya. Yura looked at Renji, and their gazes met.

Renji grew up on the streets of Rukongai as a child. He struggled to survive with a group of his friends. And he also met Rukia on the street when she saved them from being caught. Renji and Rukia grew up together as their friends slowly died. Then they entered the Shino Academy to become Shinigami. Renji was soon enough admitted into the top class. He had gone to the Human World for training and came face to face with a Hollow. Then they were saved by Aizen and Gin.

Yura tried to get out of Renji's head as it began to get more personal. But for some reason, she couldn't. She'd stayed in too long. Renji had just found out that Rukia was being adopted into the Kuchiki family. The rest of Renji's past was a bit hard. He tried to become stronger than Byakuya. Then he ended up becoming his lieutenant. And then so much more happened. Rukia's execution. Renji finally felt he had to do something and he teamed up with Ichigo to save her.

Yura finally pulled out of his head and she felt tired. "Yura?" She heard Ichigo next to him, but it was fuzzy. Her vision began to blur and that's when Renji fell to his knees first. "Renji!"

Byakuya nearly jumped out of bed, but he only stared at Renji. He then turned back to the window, just in time to see Yura start to fall. "Yura!" Ichigo let go with one hand and caught her before she fell.

"Yamoda!" Orihime yelled from below.

Renji stood up and shook his head. "What just happened?"

Ichigo quickly took his mind off of Yura and turned to Renji. "Have you seen Rukia?" Renji shook his head, as did Byakuya.

Ichigo sighed and dropped down with Yura in his arms. He stood straight and tried to hold Yura up, but she slumped over. Orihime helped keep her up. "Yura!" Ichigo yelled in her ear.

Yura only groaned in frustration and leaned against Ichigo. "So tired." She whispered.

"What happened?"

She only shook her head. "I…I need rest. I can't…" Yura nearly fell, but Ichigo tightened his grip on her.

"Inoue, I'll catch up with you. I need to take Yura to get some rest." Orihime was about to protest, but nodded and took off. Ichigo positioned himself and took off with Yura.

They finally got to Squad 10 Barracks. Ichigo walked into Toshiro's office without knocking. Toshiro looked up and nearly yelled at Ichigo for barging in, but stopped short of himself when he saw Yura. He stood up and watched as Ichigo set Yura on the couch. "What happened?" He asked.

"No clue. She nearly passed out."

Toshiro walked over to Yura's side and knelt down next to her. She looked at him. "You shouldn't be concerned for me. I just need rest." She said as she closed her eyes.

"Who said I'm concerned?"

"I might not be able to read you, but I know you're lying."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at Yura. He couldn't believe that she was actually flirting with Toshiro. As serious as Toshiro is, he might even be flirting back. "I'll just leave. I have better things to do than stand here and watch you two flirt with each other." Ichigo said as he turned around. Yura glared at the back of his head. Then she grabbed her sandal and threw it at his head. "Hey!" Ichigo yelled, turning around and rubbing his head. He glared at Yura.

"Just leave already." She mumbled as she closed her eyes. Ichigo left with another roll of his eyes. Toshiro stood up and looked at Yura. Her eyes were closed, her breathing was steady and her face was angelic. Toshiro looked away and walked over to his desk. And waited.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, like i said. It was very long. i hope you guys liked it. Ok, so you guys probably don't care, but it's good to know things anyway. So yes my user name is Malika16 bcuz my OC for Avatar: the Last Airbender is Malika, but...my OC for Bleach is Yura! ok, enough tlking, more reviewing. I also wanna thank **LLolicon **for being the first person to add my story to their favorites. Ok, i'm done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **hello fello Bleach fans. lol. ok, anyway last chapter was looooong wasn't it? so is this chapter, but it's about 1,000 words shorter. Who cares, it's still long. anyway, so last chapter Yura was getting som rest after she went into too many people's heads. Very dangerous. don't try this at home. It may result in you passing out. lol

A few things before we start. So you will meet Yura's zanpakuto's spirit in this chapter. YAY! And another thing i wanna thank **Kori Neko Tenshi **for being my first reviewer. I hope you guys like this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I only own Yura and her zanpakuto and any other character i make up.**

* * *

><p><em>Yura wanted to get away, but she couldn't. She tried to defend herself, but it was hard. She wouldn't have time to grab her zanpakuto. It would give the Hollow an opportunity to be done with her. Her vision was starting to become blurry as she lost more blood. She could hardly stand. <em>

_The Hollow laughed. "It's over, Soul Reaper. Give up!" _

_Yura wanted to. She wanted to stop suffering, but she'd let her father down if she gave up. The Hollow lunged for her, coming at full speed. The Hollow's speed was so fast that she couldn't react. And that's when it bit into her leg._

Yura sat up and gasped. She felt the pain return to her leg from that night. It was long ago, but it felt as if it happened just now. The Hollow's teeth sinking into her leg. Her scream rang through the forest, but no one could hear her. She pulled out her zanpakuto and finally struck it. The Hollow dissolved into mid air and she fell to her knees.

Yura squeezed her eyes shut. Trying to forget the memory. It wasn't even two weeks since that happened. "Yura?" She opened her eyes and saw two pools of turquoise in front of her.

She turned her head and looked away. "I'm fine." She whispered.

As much as she tried, the scene stayed perfectly clear in her head. She tightly closed her eyes and a tear fell down her face. She snapped her eyes open at the feeling of electricity flowing through her body. She now felt at peace. She loved the electric feeling as others might hate it. It made her feel safe for some reason. She took a deep breath and looked at Toshiro. "Are we training tonight?" Toshiro frowned at her question.

Yura just sat up, and to Toshiro it looked as if she were about to scream and cry. And when he noticed the tear falling down her face….She was hiding something and he wanted to know what she was hiding. "I don't think we should."

Yura looked at him as if he were crazy. "Why? If you're worried about me…you shouldn't be. I'm perfectly fine. It happens all the time." She said, looking down.

Toshiro just stared at her. He was truly worried, but he couldn't let her know that. "Then we should train now." Toshiro said, quickly heading out.

"Wait."

Yura jumped up and grabbed her zanpakuto. She ran toward Toshiro and grabbed his shoulder. That's when they both felt it. The electricity coursing through one of them through to the other. Toshiro turned around, drawing out his zanpakuto. But Yura was just as fast, faster even. She had her zanpakuto out before he even turned around. Their swords clashed. Toshiro's face was full of confusion and anger, but Yura…her face was neutral. She took a deep breath and tried to tear away from the turquoise gaze.

"Draw your zanpakuto back, Captain Hitsugaya." Yura whispered with a bitter and cold voice. They stared into each others' eyes for a while longer. Toshiro's deep and cold. Yura's electrifying and bright; just like her personality. Toshiro slowly put away his zanpakuto, never letting go of her gaze. "Are we going to train…without anything else dangerous happening? I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "What would I get hurt by?"

Yura lowered her sword and relaxed. She stared deeply into Toshiro's eyes, still unable to get into his head. "By me. I am stronger and more dangerous than I look, Captain Hitsugaya. I wouldn't completely let my guard down around me if I were you."

With that she walked past him. Toshiro stayed where he stood. He knew there was something there, like a puzzle. All he needed to do was find the pieces and put them together to find the hidden picture. The hidden secret. He finally turned around and walked out. He found Yura in the training room. She was staring out the window into the dark of night. Before he even spoke Yura's muscles tensed.

"Don't even. I just want to get this over with." She turned around and grabbed the hilt of her zanpakuto.

Toshiro nodded and pulled out his zanpakuto. "Then we'll start. Show me your Shikai."

Yura rolled her eyes. "You really get right down to the point." Yura pulled out her zanpakuto and Toshiro took a while to admire its lightning-bolt-shape. "Here you go. My zanpakuto's Shikai form."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "Show me its power."

Yura sighed and pointed to a spot on the floor. "Stand right there." Toshiro moved to the spot she pointed to. Yura held her zanpakuto in front of her, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She held it out to the side and opened her eyes. She smiled and pointed her zanpakuto at Toshiro.

Yura's zanpakuto sparked a few times and it began to crackle. Her hair rose up all around her as electricity ran through the air. A light blue light appeared and flew toward Toshiro. He flew and hit the wall. His body began to twitch. Yura smirked and twirled her zanpakuto. Smoke curled up from the blade.

"What do you know? Denakuma and I still got it." She smiled at Toshiro. Toshiro looked at her zanpakuto. _Denakuma must be her zanpakuto's name._ "Since my zanpakuto has already been released I can just point and fire. Wonderful, isn't it? Denakuma is an electric type and acts like lightning and strikes what's in its view."

Toshiro, still twitching, stood up and stared at Yura. "That's what the symbol means."

Yura narrowed her eyes. "What?"

Toshiro then noticed he spoke out loud. He only shook his head. "Never mind. I don't think we really need to work on anything. Your zanpakuto holds great power." He turned to walk out of the room, confused as ever.

"Wait." Toshiro stopped.

Yura hesitated. There was something he should know, but what would he think? He was there to help her. He saved her. It was the least she could do. Right? But the power…the power was hers and it was her choice. Her choice whether to use it or not. And now…well, Toshiro should know.

"Don't you…don't you want to see my Bankai?"

Toshiro's eyes widened at the sound of Bankai. She couldn't have mastered Bankai, could she? Then again, Ichigo did and he's just a mere Ryoka. But Yura is an actual Soul Reaper. There was something strange. But as Toshiro relaxed he realized that he found a few puzzle pieces. Both Ichigo and Yura somehow got their power from their zanpakuto and both mastered Bankai. He turned around. "What…did you say?"

"My Bankai. Yes, I know. It's too advanced for someone as simple as me to master it. But believe it or not it is true. I have mastered Bankai and I thought that you should know."

Toshiro turned his head away. _She can't have mastered Bankai. It's not right. But testing her reflexes…_. "I don't like it when people are lying to me." He mumbled beneath his breath. And that's when he struck using Flash Step. He was out of Yura's vision and she looked around. Her eyes widened and she leaned to her left just as Toshiro's sword moved past her face. Yura knocked his zanpakuto away with hers, but he twirled his zanpakuto around hers and tried to stab her.

Yura jumped out of the way and stared up at Toshiro. "Wait. Stop!" But he didn't listen. He was angry for some reason, but mainly hurt. She wouldn't lie to him and he knew it. So she must be telling the truth about her mastering Bankai. But he didn't want to believe it. He aimed his zanpakuto at her, but she blocked it with her own. Then she kicked him and he flew back.

Yura stood up. "Just stop it, will you? What's your problem?"

Toshiro stood up and used Flash Step again. Yura didn't have time to react. And before they knew it, they flew out of the window. Yura rolled around on the hard, dry dirt. When she finally stopped she was lying on her stomach. She gasped and cool, night air entered into her lungs. She tried to get up, but groaned in pain and just lay there. Toshiro landed on his left foot and right knee, but not uninjured. He had blood trickling down the side of his face and a few cuts from the glass. Yura's injuries were similar. She also had blood falling down the side of her face, but she was the first to break the glass so she had glass that cut her and made her wounds deep. Even some pieces of glass were stuck in her flesh.

_I need to prove it to him. He thinks I'm lying. I know he doesn't like when people lie. That much I know. It's almost _all _I know. _As much pain as she was in, Yura stood up and faced Toshiro from a few yards away. She stumbled a little, but regained her balance. "What? You're just gonna kill me because you think I'm lying?" Yura yelled.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "I don't like it when people lie to me."

"I'm not lying to you, Toshiro."

Toshiro froze. The way she said his name was like a dagger to his heart. It was so bitter and cold, but also scratchy and full of hurt. He didn't understand his behavior. It was something with Yura that caused him to be this person. He blinked and suddenly Yura was right in front of him, lowering his zanpakuto for him. Yura's eyes were watery and when she spoke, the bitterness and coldness was gone and now replaced by fear and more hurt.

Her voice was shaky. "You don't have to believe me…but you don't have to fight me either. After what happened last week…I understand that it's hard when it seems people are lying to you. But, Toshiro, I swear…I'd never lie in a situation like this. It's not a huge situation, I understand, but controlling my zanpakuto's power and the power I wield myself takes patience."

Yura's words actually hit a soft spot in Toshiro. She was right. After what happened it was hard to make sure if people were lying or telling the truth. But with Yura…you could never tell. She was a mystery. A hidden secret in an innocent form. He finally found puzzle pieces, and he wasn't stopping there.

"Yura!" Yura didn't tear away from Toshiro's gaze, but she knew who was calling her. Ichigo.

"Just remember to stay relaxed, but never fully let your guard down." Yura whispered before turning around and walking towards Ichigo and Orihime, whom she saw standing on a hill. Yura slowed down her pace at the sight of Rukia Kuchiki. _Careful,, Yura. If you can't resist, just a small peek. _Yura looked at Ichigo. "What is this?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at Yura's bloody appearance. "Hm. I must've imagined last time when you said, 'I want to meet Rukia Kuchiki.'"

Yura glared at him. "I suppose I can't deny what I said." Yura looked at Rukia and smiled. She bowed down and stood straight. "Rukia Kuchiki, such an honor to be in your presence. I'm Yura Yamoda."

Rukia gave Yura a small nod. "How'd your training go with Toshiro?" Ichigo asked her.

Yura turned her head to see that Toshiro was gone, only leaving glass on the ground and a broken window. She turned back around. "Ok, I guess."

"So a broken window and a bloody person as a result is…ok?"

Yura closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try and retain her anger at Ichigo. "Just shut up, will you? It went ok."

The four were silent. "Oh, by the way, we're leaving in about two days." Ichigo said.

Yura furrowed her eyebrows. "Leaving? Leaving for what?"

"We're going back to the World of the Living."

"So soon?" Yura sounded disappointed.

"We've been here for a long time. It's about time we go back. School's starting back up." Orihime nodded in agreement. She's been quiet, so has Rukia.

"Oh. It's too bad. I didn't get to fight with you."

"There's tomorrow."

Yura shrugged. "I suppose. Listen, it's late and I need rest after…what just happened."

Ichigo nodded. "Tomorrow, then. You won't be able to beat me."

Yura smirked and turned away. "Sure I will." She walked down the hill under the light from the crescent moon.

* * *

><p>"<em>Release!" <em>

_Everyone mumbled under their breath and aimed, each of their zanpakuto's releasing its Shikai. Each ability was different, but the same in its own way. Yura stood off in the shadows with her zanpakuto in her hand. She tightly grasped it as if someone were to steal it right from her hand. She watched as everyone practiced releasing her Shikai. What no one knew is that Yura had long since practiced, but never would it work. She wasn't sure why. _

"_Yamoda!" _

_She jumped and looked up. Everyone was staring at her from the courtyard. She looked at her teacher. "Yes?" _

"_Care to join the rest of us and show us your Shikai?" Yura's heart stopped beating. Everything around her seemed to have frozen. Her hands became sweaty and shaky. She didn't want to humiliate herself in front of her class._

_She took a deep breath. "I rather not." She called back. _

_She heard giggles and looked over a bit at a group of girls. She could faintly hear their conversation. "You know the real reason she won't come up here? She can't release her Shikai." _

_Yura couldn't believe that girls like them could get into an academy like this. Yet she was here. Once a strange child and now a serious one. She glared at the group of girls and turned back to her teacher. "On second thought, I'd be glad to show you." _

_Yura emerged from the shadows and walked forward. She stood in front of her class and faced them, mainly focused on the group of girls. She hoped this would work. She took out her zanpakuto and held it out to the left of her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she opened them. "Strike, Denakuma." _

_Her zanpakuto began to spark and blue light crackled all around it. She swung her zanpakuto above her head and the end suddenly took the form of a lightning bolt. She aimed it at the group of girls. Electricity ran through her arm and back out of her zanpakuto. The light hit the girls as they screamed. When the smoke lifted into the air it viewed the girls. They were practically burned to a crisp. Their clothes and skin black and their hair all over the place. Yura couldn't help but to laugh, but it died down when she tried to retain her zanpakuto to its regular form. It was still in its Shikai form. Her teacher turned to yell at her, but stopped when he noticed her zanpakuto. Everyone was staring. And the only thing Yura could do…was run._

Yura opened her eyes. She turned her head and looked out her window. The sky was beginning to get lighter as the sun began to rise from the east. Yura wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so she got up and grabbed her zanpakuto. She walked down the silent corridors and made it outside, hopefully, without disturbing someone. She walked up a hill flowers abloom and grass at least a foot tall. Yura took a deep, slow breath and drew her zanpakuto out. It caught the light from the tip of the sun that was just above the horizon line. Yura gazed around to make sure there was no one around. She stuck her zanpakuto straight up in the ground. Still grabbing the hilt, she sat on her knees, hung her head down and closed her eyes. Her zanpakuto seemed to hum through her blood stream and she felt alive. "Let me travel, Denakuma." She whispered.

The humming seemed to become more violent, but soothing all at the same time. The humming then reached Yura's heart and it began to pound furiously against her chest. Her blood was roaring in her ears and even with her eyes closed she felt the world spinning faster and faster. Then everything became still. The blood pounding in her ears stopped and her heart became calm. The world wasn't spinning and the humming in her veins became dull. She opened her eyes and looked up. She was no longer on the grassy hill. She was in the sky on a dark cloud. Lightning flashed all around her and chilling air made goose bumps rise all up and down her arms. She stood up and saw a flickering blue light walking toward her. "Denakuma." She whispered under her breath.

The figure picked up speed and in a blink of an eye was in front of Yura. The figure took the shape of a large wolf with fur as dark as the clouds and light blue jagged streaks running through it. Its tail was long and took on the shape of a lightning bolt. Its claws were sharp and slightly curved as were its canines and its eyes were a bright electric blue. It bowed its head and looked back up.

"_You wanted to see me?_" The voice was that of a woman.

Yura slightly smiled. "Only for comfort." She sat on her knees and Denakuma walked forward. Denakuma sat herself directly in front of Yura and they made eye contact.

Yura's brain began to get a tingling sensation, but it was gone as quickly as it came. "_You fought with a captain…is that why you have faded cuts all over your face?_"

Yura's hand flew up to her face and touched it. She indeed felt small cuts under her fingers. She put down her hand. "Yes. He was angry at me because-"

"_He doesn't want to believe you mastered Bankai. Then we shall prove him wrong._" Denakuma said as she rose her head up high.

Yura smiled. "We will, but not yet. Maybe tonight when we train again…if we train again."

"_He can't stay mad at you forever. Eventually he'll have to realize his mistake._"

"But when will that be? He didn't even apologize yesterday. I said something to him and he seemed sorry, but I can't know for sure until I hear the words come from his mouth."

"_I can force the apology out of him. Just release me fully. Show him your Bankai. Show him what I am capable of doing._"

Yura shook her head. "You've always looked for a fight…and somehow I let you have it your way."

"_Only because I'm wiser and more manipulative than you are._" Denakuma howled but it had a mixture of something that sounded like…laughter. Lightning struck a few feet away from the two, but they didn't even flinch.

Denakuma's laughter died down. "That's not true. I can manipulate people as well as you can."

"_The only odd thing about it is it has nothing to do with my power. But it still manages to work like ones power…" _Denakuma looked away and her ears moved back.

"What is it?"

"_Someone's coming. You should go._"

"But I'm not done talking." Denakuma didn't listen. She howled again and lightning struck Yura.

She opened her eyes to find herself back on the grassy hill. She looked up to see someone walking toward her. She stood up. "Lieutenant Matsumoto. Is something wrong?"

Matsumoto shook her head and stopped in front of Yura. "Not at all. Just thought I'd come find you."

Her hands still on the hilt of her zanpakuto, Yura felt a humming sensation, but not like one when she traveled into Denakuma's realm. A voice sounded in her head. _She's lying. _Yura looked at Matsumoto. "You're lying. What is it, really?"

The lieutenant sighed. "It's Toshiro. He's not talking. He won't even look up from his paper work."

"That's not my problem."

"But it is and you know it."

Yura clenched her jaw and looked down. "It's not and I don't want any part of it. If that it is all I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me to my business."

Matsumoto studied the girl for a minute. In the small time being she could be an enthusiastic and energetic girl, but other times she's serious and doesn't want any part of the outside. She keeps to herself. A lot. But Matsumoto is used to it. She's around Toshiro all of the time. Toshiro isn't as much as depressed but takes his job seriously. Matsumoto has tried to even lift his spirit once, but rarely does it work. But now that she thinks about it, she actually saw him crack a small smile yesterday, before the fight he and Yura had.

"_She's a skilled fighter and never loses focus. She's countered my Flash Step attacks. How many Soul Reaper can actually do that?" _

_Toshiro looked at Matsumoto. "She countered your attacks?" _

_Matsumoto nodded. "As easily as if I gave her the opportunity, but I didn't hold back…" She left her words hanging. She was sure she didn't hold back. She gave it her all. Yet how Yura reacted to her attacks was like child's play. She blocked the attacks without putting so much work into it. "Kurosaki was right. She really doesn't need training. If she does then we need to do our hardest to find her weak point and teach her how to defend herself." _

_Toshiro turned and looked out the window. "By your description it seems she already knows how." _

_Matsumoto's eyes widened at the sight of the tiniest curl of Toshiro's lips as they curled into a small smile._

"Then I will leave you. Oh, and Kurosaki is looking for you."

Yura looked at Matsumoto without making eye contact. "If you see him, tell him I'll meet up with him in about an hour."

With a nod, Matsumoto turned around and walked back down the hill. When Yura was sure she was gone she sat back on her knees, still holding her zanpakuto. She wasn't done talking to Denakuma. She had many questions and Denakuma was sure to know the answers, even if she was only a sword's spirit, she was wise just as she said. She closed her eyes. "Let me travel, Denakuma." She felt that familiar humming again.

She opened her eyes and was back on the grey storm cloud. She looked up to see Denakuma looking at her. "_Back already?_"

"I told you I wasn't done talking."

Denakuma let out a loud breath, like a sigh. "_If it's about the boy then I have nothing more to say. All you need to do is give him time to realize his mistakes._"

"And if he doesn't?"

"_He will._"

'But _if_ he doesn't? You're not answering my question."

"_I don't need to. You might wield me, but I am myself and what I choose for myself I choose for myself. I don't have to always answer your questions._"

Yura swallowed. "I'd appreciate it if you did."

Denakuma lay down. "_We can't appreciate everything in life. Either give the boy time or talk to him. Prove it to him. Prove everything…and tell him everything._"

"I've told him everything."

Denakuma tilted her fury head. "_Is that so? So if I look into your past right now, will I see you telling him _everything_?_"

"Don't go into my head. I forbid you to."

"_You can't stop me from what I want to do. I told you this not even five minutes ago. You're wasting your time here. You have better things to do than talk to me._"

"I thought you liked it when I came to visit you."

Denakuma laid her head on her paws and looked away. It was true. Denakuma did enjoy the company that Yura offered and she took it. She loved the young girl's questions and would answer them when she could and she even loved when they'd just talk regularly as if Denakuma were real…and a person. It was hard not to. She spent all of her time in this dark realm of hers and it was always alone. She's never admit it to Yura, even though she probably already knew, but every time Yura came Denakuma would become happy and wonder what troubles the girl is going through. They comforted each other in their hardest times. If Yura was depressed or Denakuma was feeling _too_ lonely. And she felt alone quite often.

"_I do enjoy the company, Yura. But you have better things to do. You have a life outside of this dark world._"

"But you know this world has always felt like a true home to me."

Denakuma lifted her head and growled in anger. "_This isn't your home!_"

In the real world Yura's hands began to burn from holding the hilt of her zanpakuto. When Denakuma realized what she did, it was too late to take it back. Yura showed no emotions but that didn't mean she felt hurt. Denakuma wasn't one to apologize. She was a lightning demon after all. She stood up and turned away.

As she walked she called back to Yura, "_Just save yourself the dread while you can. Live your life in the real world. Where you can make real friends. I'm fine here._" Lightning struck Yura and she found herself back on the grassy hill.

She let go of her zanpakuto and sat back. She pulled her knees to her chest and sat there. The only sound was that of the wind howling in her ears. It sounded like Denakuma…when she laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Weird fight between Toshiro and Yura, huh? But YES! You guys met Denakuma, Yura's zanpakuto. For those who don't know or can't figure it out Denakuma means lightning/electric demon. whichever you want. it makes more sense for it to be lightning demon, but still...

Something else cool, my friend Mia is like an AWESOME artist so i asked her if she could draw me Denakuma cuz she draws awesome wolves! ook, enough of this. Review. tell me what you thought. If you thought the fight between Toshiro and Yura was stupid or plain awesome. adn if u think Denakuma looks awesome if u can imagine her as well as i can. REVIEW! i feed off of them like a Hollow feeds off of souls.


	4. Chapter 4

OMG! You guys have no idea how sorry i am. u guys probably thought i was either dead or didn't care anymore. Not true. Responding to **xKurenaiBara**'s review i haven't posted in a long time because not only waas i grounded, but i got a virus that literally hid _all_ of my files nd i wasn't happy. BUt I'M BACK! it's been a while so last chapter...Yura was talking to Denakuma. right. Ok, so here you go and i'm working on chapter five and i'll post it as soon as i can!

* * *

><p>Yura found Ichigo walking around like a lost puppy. She hid and watched him from behind. She smirked and used Flash Step. When she stopped she was in the air and she fell on top of Ichigo. She laughed hysterically and rolled off of his back. If Denakuma wanted her to make real friends then she would.<p>

Ichigo pushed himself up and looked at Yura. "What was that for?"

Her laughing died down, but she kept a smile on her face. "There isn't much of a reason. I just saw an opening and…went for it. Did I scare you?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "You didn't scare me. You just…surprised me."

Yura stayed on the ground and looked up at the blue sky. "What's it like in the Human World?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "You've never been?"

"Only once, but it wasn't much."

Ichigo thought about it. "Just a lot of people and…I don't know. I don't really think too much about it. Just how I'm going to get through my life."

"And how is that?"

Ichigo hesitated for a while. "Survive."

Yura looked at Ichigo. He was staring off into space as if in a distant memory. She knew that feeling, so she didn't disrupt him. She sat up. "So…you ready for that fight?"

Ichigo looked at her. "I was hoping you forgot about that."

Yura smiled. "So you are scared."

Ichigo froze. Then he jumped up and looked down at Yura with an angry face. "I'm not scared! You're the one that's scared."

"Am I? How so?"

Ichigo was lost for words. He was going crazy. He's been in Soul Society too long now and it was now getting to his head. He knew it. But he wasn't leaving without fighting Yura in a battle. Just like he did with just about everyone else. Then something came to mind. He smiled deviously. He saw how Yura acted after her fight with Toshiro. She was hurt and confused, as was Toshiro. They shared a lot in common. Ever since then Toshiro's been avoiding people and Yura has tried acting like nothing happened. But if she agreed to this deal and he won…everything should be fine.

"Let's make a deal."

Yura stood up and eyed Ichigo. "What kind of deal?"

"If you win…I'll let you embarrass me in front of many people in Soul Society and punch and or slap me whenever."

Yura smiled. She was going to enjoy this for she knew she was going to win. "And if you win?"

"You have to talk to Toshiro."

There it was. Yura froze. Her heart seemed to have stopped breathing and began to crawl up her throat. She couldn't breathe. "You…I…what?"

"You have to talk to him. I know Matsumoto can't stand seeing him like this…and you're the only one who can make him feel better."

"I'll only make it worse."

But Ichigo ignored her and stuck out his hand. "Is it a deal?"

Yura wasn't sure. She did want to talk to Toshiro and this was a reason to. If she lost she _had_ to talk to him. But if she won she could punch Ichigo for absolutely no reason. And if someone wasn't going to do it, it might as well be her. Decisions, decisions. Lose on purpose…or easily beat Ichigo Kurosaki? Yura looked at him. Then she took his hand and shook it. "Deal."

* * *

><p>The two found a clear open field, big enough for them to duel on. Yura held on tightly to her zanpakuto. She faced Ichigo who was positioned a few yards away. She took a deep breath and waited. It was always best for you to let your opponent to go first so you could take advantage of their attack and use it against them. Easy enough for Yura…if Denakuma was willing to cooperate. When Yura left Denakuma to her loneliness she seemed pretty angry. So it was a fiftyfifty that she was willing to help Yura.

After about a minute of stillness, Ichigo struck first. He ran toward Yura, using Flash Step. He'd disappear, reappear. Disappear, reappear. But Yura was faster. _Much_ faster. As soon as Ichigo got to her, she was gone and already behind him. He turned around just in time to block her zanpakuto. In her mind, Yura was thinking of letting him strike, but it would give her away and Ichigo would easily know. They'd done a quick fight and Yura easily beat him.

She pushed back and the force pushed her back at least twenty feet away. _Denakuma, work with me here. Please. _A sudden tingle ran up her arms and she smiled. She got Denakuma's full attention. She waved her zanpakuto over her head a few times and pointed it at Ichigo. A fast blue light flew toward Ichigo. He jumped just in time to dodge it, but as soon as he landed he was struck. He flew back and landed on his back. When he opened his eyes, Yura was hovering over him with a smoking zanpakuto. She was just about to stab him when he rolled away.  
>He stood up and quickly stabbed Yura in her side. She yelped in pain and fell to her knees. <em>Get up, Yura! <em>Yura heard Denakuma in her head.

Ichigo pulled out his zanpakuto. Yura's blood dropped to the ground. She grasped her side, but stood up and quickly regained her strength. She swiftly turned around and kicked Ichigo directly in his chest. He flew back forty feet, Yura following with Flash Step. As soon as he landed, she was already by his side. She stabbed his shoulder and Ichigo bit his lip. She pulled out her zanpakuto and went for another stab. Ichigo blocked her attack with his larger zanpakuto. Yura smirked and Ichigo's eyes widened.

Yura's zanpakuto hummed and it became more violent. Electricity coursed through her arm from the zanpakuto. It also coursed through Ichigo's zanpakuto which coursed through his arm. He had no experience so the electric feel was excruciatingly painful. Yura pulled back and fell to one knee. Ichigo lay there, twitching. After a minute he stopped and sat up. Before Yura could realize what he was doing, he was up and had stabbed her in the shoulder. More blood poured down her body. When the sword was pulled out of her she fell on her hands and knees. She was gasping for air. She looked up to see Ichigo leveling himself with her.

"It's time for you to talk to Toshiro." Her only response was a moan in pain and falling over on her side.

* * *

><p>After Ichigo gloated for half an hour, the two of them walked to Squad 10 Barracks. Then, Ichigo noticed something. "Yura…that wasn't what I expected."<p>

Yura side glanced at him. "What do you mean?"

"When we first met, you had only touched me when I was shocked. What did you do?"

Yura looked away as if in a distant memory. "I've had my zanpakuto for a long and over that time Denakuma has given me some of her power. Speed and to shock people. It's something I've always been grateful of. She knows me. So if I happen to have forgotten her in a battle, I can use the power she gave me." Ichigo stared at her without saying another word.

They stopped outside of Toshiro's office and were surprised to see that Matsumoto was leaning against the door. She was just about to ask what they were doing when she noticed the blood on Yura.

"I see you had your fight."

Yura nodded. "We made a deal. If I win I get to punch Ichigo all I want. If I lose…I have to talk to Toshiro."

Matsumoto pushed herself off the door. "And?"

Yura hesitated a moment. "I lost."

"So…you have to talk to Toshiro….Well, go talk to him before he becomes more depressed than he's ever been."

Matsumoto moved out of the way of the door with a small smile on her face. Ichigo put his hands on Yura's shoulders and pushed her towards the door. "Ok, ok, I'm going. No need to be pushy." She got out of his grasp and faced the door. She took a deep breath before opening it a crack. She looked behind her at Ichigo and Matsumoto, but they were gone. She groaned and whispered under her breath, "I should've known they were going to do that." She turned back to the door and slowly opened it more. It didn't creek even a bit. She quietly slipped in and closed the door behind her. And it didn't go unnoticed.

Toshiro looked up from his work. When he saw Yura he immediately turned away. "We need to talk." Yura said without moving away from the door. Silence filled the room, but Yura didn't expect much.

She was just about to speak, but was cut off, "I'm sorry."

She narrowed her eyes at Toshiro. He wasn't looking at her. "Why are you sorry?"

"For attacking you."

Yura wanted to laugh, but she kept her face serious. "Anything else?"

That's when he looked at her. "For not believing you about mastering Bankai. It was wrong of me to do that."

Yura only shook her head. "I don't blame you. It's a bit hard to believe…but you could've at least let me talk first." He nodded. "Listen, everyone thinks I'm the only one who can…make you feel better. Make sure you're not depressed. That's one reason I'm here. The second reason…I made a bet with Ichigo that if he beat me I'd have to come talk to you. The third reason…I just want to make sure we have an understanding."

"We do have an understanding, but I feel like…" He let his words hang, not exactly knowing what to say.

"You feel like what?"

Yura felt her zanpakuto buzz at her hip and she heard Denakuma's voice in her head, _Get closer and try to comfort him. It may not seem that way, but he trusts you._ Yura didn't want to get closer, but her feet seemed to move at its own will. She ended up standing in front of him. Toshiro wouldn't look her in the eye. "You need to learn to trust me." Yura whispered, but loud enough so that Toshiro could hear.

He stood up and tried to walk past her, but she grabbed his left arm, sending electricity through both of their bodies. Toshiro shot his head up and grabbed her left hand, taking it off of his arm. Yura reached over with her right arm and grabbed his right wrist.

Toshiro's free hand grabbed Yura's left shoulder. And then he swung his leg beneath her, but Yura jumped. As she began to land she lost her footing and fell back, bringing Toshiro down with her. He landed on his knees and Yura landed on her back. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Yura got out of his grasp and used Flash Step. She appeared on the other side of the room. Toshiro stood up and looked at her. She smiled. She disappeared again. Toshiro couldn't see her, but his eyes widened at the feel of electricity in the air. He could tell she was right behind him. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"You can trust me. You can tell me anything…and I'll listen and believe you. Just know that."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

Yura hesitated. She knew exactly why he should and could trust her. "I've been through many things in my life. All of us had…and it's unbearable. I regret many things in my life that I will never be able to fix," Tears began to fill Yura's eyes, but she contained herself. She took a deep breath. "I hope you know that I trust you…and you can trust me."

Toshiro turned enough to look at Yura. "You trust me?"

She slipped her hand away from his shoulder and smiled. "Yes, I do. I don't know much about you, Toshiro, but I know your life wasn't easy."

Toshiro looked away. "It wasn't the best life someone could have."

Yura distracted herself by letting her gaze roam around the room. "Have you ever visited your zanpakuto's world?"

Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"A zanpakuto's spirit has its own world. I've been to my zanpakuto's world."

Toshiro nodded. "Very few times. It's not easy."

Yura smiled. She walked towards the door. "Actually, it's easier than you think. You should practice it some time. All you have to do is hold your zanpakuto, concentrate and ask it to let you travel to its world. If it doesn't work, come find me and I'll teach you how. Try going up to that big hill a couple miles away, it helps you concentrate more."

Before she walked out, Toshiro spoke again. "How will that help me?"

Yura's hand was on the door and she turned her head to the side. "The spirits of the zanpakuto…they listen to your problems and they help you. It works. Trust me." And with that she walked out of the room, leaving the young captain to his thoughts.

Yura didn't bother to look for Ichigo or Matsumoto. Instead she ran straight to her room. She needed time to think for herself. But she was glad that she got to talk to Toshiro. They were on each other's good side if nothing else.

_We need to talk_. Yura heard Denakuma.

"Not right now." She mumbled under her breath. She walked into her room and went straight to the window.

_Yura, we need to go over this. What you just did. _

"What I just did…was finally gain Toshiro's trust. What do I need to talk to you about?"

_Nothing, I suppose. You've done exactly what I told you to do. Make real friends. _Denakuma stopped talking and Yura didn't try to make her come back. She had new friends now, and she was fine with that. She smiled as she stared out in the open area in front of her.

* * *

><p><em>Yura kept running nonstop. Everything became a blur from both her speed and the tears that formed in her eyes. She knew she shouldn't cry, but what happened back there…was unexplainable. How will she ever be able to face anyone ever again? To have people think you couldn't release your zanpakuto was one thing. But to prove them wrong by showing a great power? It was too much to bear. <em>

_Yura didn't know where she was running to, just as long as she got away from the Academy._

Stop running.

_Yura stopped and looked around. She didn't see anyone, but could've sworn she heard a voice._

Calm down.

_Her eyes widened. "Den-Denakuma?" _

Of course. Who else would this be? You need to face the facts that you wield a great power and you need to accept that.

_Yura shook her head. "It's too much. I can't accept this. It's not right. I just can't!"_

"Yura!"

Yura jumped up in surprise, falling off her bed in the process. She groaned in pain and put her hand to her head. "Come in." She said in a scratchy voice.

Ichigo stuck his head in and smiled at the sight of Yura. "Having difficulties?"

Yura scowled at him. "Shut up and help me." Ichigo came in and pulled Yura to her feet. "What gives you the right to disturb my sleep?"

She didn't want to admit it, but she was thankful Ichigo interrupted. She wanted to wake up from her dream of memories. One memory that actually haunted her. She didn't want that power when she first got it, but over time she learned to accept it. Every time she remembers she regrets telling Denakuma that she didn't want the power. She wanted it and the feel of that power made her feel stronger and invincible. She was happy that she could have such a sword such as Denakuma.

"Toshiro is looking for you."

"Oh. He is?"

"I guess that means everything went ok when you talked to him."

Yura smiled and her cheeks grew warm. "Yeah. It did."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and walked. "Well, don't keep your boyfriend waiting."

Yura snapped her head up and her face grew warm from anger and embarrassment. She ran out into the hall, took off her sandal and threw it at the back of Ichigo's head. "Hey!" Ichigo turned around and glared at her.

"He's not my boyfriend! You're so childish."

"You're the one hitting people in the head with a shoe."

Yura pulled out her zanpakuto. "I can always hit you with this." She said with a serious glare.

Ichigo went pale. "N-no. I rather you not."

"I thought so. So, where's Toshiro?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Don't know exactly. He was walking somewhere when I ran into him." Yura thought for a moment and remembered their conversation from earlier today.

"_All you have to do is hold your zanpakuto, concentrate and ask it to let you travel to its world. If it doesn't work, come find me and I'll teach you how. Try going up to that big hill a couple miles away, it helps you concentrate more." _

"_How will that help me?" _

"_The spirits of the zanpakuto…they listen to your problems and they help you. It works. Trust me."_

"I know where he is. Thank you, Ichigo." Yura took off, using Flash Step.

She stopped at the bottom of the grassy hill. She looked up into the sky to see an almost half moon. Yura shivered at the sudden coldness in the air and she knew it wasn't from the night air. The night air has been warm. She started up the hill, a line of electricity following her. Her hair began to rise around her and the grass became stiff when she passed it. The dew on the blades of grass and flower petals looked like they were reflecting a picture of lightning every time Yura passed, as if she were the lightning.

She finally made it to the top of the hill to find Toshiro. She smiled at the sight of him. He was on his knees, holding the hilt of his zanpakuto as it pierced the top of the hill. His head was down and his eyes were closed. Yura sat down a few feet away from him and she waited.

The air around both of them was chilling, but Yura didn't seem to mind. She was now lying on her back, looking up at the dark night sky that was dotted with stars. Yura hadn't notice that the cold air was slowly dying down and being replaced by electricity. Her hair began to rise and the grass and flowers around her became stiff. The cold air was completely gone now.

Toshiro opened his eyes and looked up. Yura was lying down, completely ignoring everything around her and focusing on the night sky. "How long have you been there?"

Yura didn't jump, but she did look at him. Her hair fell down and the stiff plants were now swaying in the small breeze. "Not long. But it wouldn't have mattered. I was in my own world…thinking." She turned back to the sky.

"You were right…about needing help from my zanpakuto's spirit."

Yura smiled. "Glad I can help. Guess you didn't need me after all."

They were silent again. Yura took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "What did you get help with?"

Toshiro looked away. "Just…things."

Yura frowned. "Didn't I say that you can trust me? You can tell me. I won't get mad or anything."

The corner of Toshiro's lips twitched in a smile. "It was…about you."

"What about me?"

"You're a mystery to me…Yura."

Yura looked at him. "At least that's one thing we think about one another."

_Keep making conversation. _Yura tried to ignore the voice of Denakuma. As much as Denakuma said she didn't really want part of Yura's life, it seemed she couldn't stay away. She always tries to tell her stuff and "help her".

"You think I'm a mystery?"

Yura let out a small laugh. "Not exactly a mystery like I am to you, but…I can't figure you out. It's strange."

"Hm." The two were silent again. The only voices that filled the air were the whispers of the wind and the sound of the swaying grass and rustling leaves.

Toshiro stood up and looked out into the distance. "We should go back." He said. He looked down at Yura who was staring back at him.

"I suppose." She sat up and took in a breath of the night air. Then she stood up, but didn't meet Toshiro's gaze.

"You look tired. You need rest."

He was right, but Yura didn't want to say that. There was a half chance that when she goes to sleep she'll have that dream again. Or another dream that's worse.

She looked at him and smiled. "I'm not tired. Really. I've just…been thinking a lot lately. Maybe I'll walk around for awhile."

"It's not completely safe around here."

"I can take care of myself, remember? I'll be fine. Trust me."

She turned to begin walking down the hill when Toshiro called out, "Maybe you can show me your Bankai."

Yura turned. "So, you believe me?" Toshiro nodded. "Maybe tomorrow. I don't want to disturb anybody with my spiritual pressure."

"Of course you don't."

Yura smiled again. "I have something to do to pass the time for now. I'll see you tomorrow. And Toshiro…lighten up a bit sometimes. Don't be serious too much." And with that she disappeared, leaving Captain Hitsugaya at the top of the hill.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like forever, Yura finally found Ichigo's room. She peeked through the window to see him asleep. She grinned. She climbed in the window and jumped inside. She landed softly and quietly on her feet. She turned around and looked at Ichigo. She got on her knees by his bedside and stared. Then she reached out with her index finger and hovered over Ichigo's face. Then she touched the tip of her finger to his nose and set an electric current traveling through him.<p>

Ichigo yelled and jumped up. He stood on his bed, prepared as if to fight, but when his gaze fell on Yura, he relaxed and narrowed his eyes.

"You have a strange reaction when someone interrupts you."

"Interrupts me? You electrocuted me!"

"I think if I electrocuted you you'd be dead. Use your brain sometime, will ya?"

Ichigo glared at her and jumped down off his bed. "I get it. You're getting back at me for interrupting you earlier."

Yura stood up and shook her head. "Actually, I appreciated you interrupting me. It got me out of a horrible dream."

Ichigo's face fell. "What was your dream about?"

Yura shook her head. "Nothing. Just forget about it. Go back to sleep."

She walked towards the door, but Ichigo grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "You wake me up and then you leave. Is there something you need to talk about?"

"Of course not. I'm just stalling. Trying to keep myself from going to sleep. Don't worry about me. You all need to stop worrying about me."

Yura got out of Ichigo's grasp and walked out of his room. "Wait!"

She sighed and turned around. "What is it now?"

"If you need someone to talk to, I know someone."

"Then what are we waiting for? Show me to your friend."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I know that was a long time, but i hope this chapter was good enough to wait for.

Anyway, don't you love how Yura tortures Ichi? I know i do. ok, so who do you think is Ichigo's friend that he's gonna show Yura? If u get it right, i'll give you a bunny. Come on, who doesn't want a cute bunny? REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, so i didn't get any guesses for who Ichigo was taking Yura to see, but it's ok. You'll obviously find out in this chapter. Ok, i hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>The two walked down the hall for what felt like forever. Finally they came to a room and Ichigo knocked before walking in. Yura stopped when she saw a black cat sitting in the window. The cat turned around and jumped down onto the bed.<p>

"You brought me…to a cat. Is this some joke to get back at me for what I just did to you? Because if it is, it's a terrible prank."

Ichigo glared at her. "It's not a joke."

"Who is this?"

Yura's eyes widened and she turned to the cat. "Please tell me that cat did not just talk."

"If you turn around I can make this less awkward." The cat said in a male voice.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "You save her the dreadful images, but not me?"

"It's the natural order of things." The cat said.

Ichigo took Yura by the shoulders and turned her around, turning around himself. A few minutes later Ichigo and Yura could turn around now.

"Yoruichi." Yura said under her breath. She was facing a tall woman with purple hair in a high ponytail. Her skin was a mocha color and she was wearing an orange shirt with a black undershirt and black stretch pants.

"Yura. What a surprise."

Ichigo looked between the two. His gazed stopped on Yoruichi. "Everyone knows you, but how do you know Yura?"

"She might've been gone for over a hundred years, but she's more famous than she seems."

"But not everyone knows me. You've been gone over a hundred years, too. I'm surprised you even remember me. It's been a long time."

Ichigo looked confused. "But…if you're well known…how come no one else recognizes you?"

Yoruichi turned to Ichigo. "Before she disappeared into thin air, Yura made sure she erased any memory of her from one's mind."

Yura didn't meet anyone's gaze. "But she's-"

"Been recognized by few people who barely had anything to do with her when she was here. Everyone she's been important to have lost their memory of her. I was gone before she got to get a hold of my mind."

"Stop it!" Yura yelled.

Tension filled the small room. Ichigo suddenly felt he couldn't breathe. "I'll just be going now." Ichigo quickly headed out of the room.

Yura glared at Yoruichi. "You had to bring that up."

"Ichigo is an important person. He deserves to know many things that he's involved with."

Yura's fist clenched at her side and she tightly closed her eyes. "He doesn't need to be involved with my past."

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Yura relaxed and looked at Yoruichi. "Ichigo brought me here because he told me he has a friend who can help me with my problems. Seeing his little 'friend' is beginning to change my mind." Yura turned around, but Yoruichi was suddenly in front of her. "I guess this means you haven't lost the nickname."

"Goddess of Flash will always stay with me."

Yura narrowed her eyes. "Over exaggerating a bit, are we?"

"I don't over exaggerate."

"You know, there might be someone who's faster than you."

"Is that a challenge? You know I like challenges."

"Are you sure you're not too cowardice that you might lose at something? You're not one to lose and when you do…we know it's not a pretty sight."

"Maybe I've changed."

"And maybe you haven't."

They stared at each other for a while longer. "I don't mind a challenge."

Yura smirked. "Fine. It's a challenge."

* * *

><p>Yura and Yoruichi had set up their starting and ending points. They'd start at Squad 13 Barracks which was farthest from their end point which is the tall hill. The hill was at least three miles away.<p>

Yura looked at Yoruichi. "Are you ready?"

Yoruichi looked at Yura and rolled her eyes. "Of course I am." Yura raised her eyebrows and turned back to face forward. "One…two…three!"

The two took off using Flash Step. They both jumped over boulders and bushes and even trees. "You're lagging, Yoruichi!" Yura called from a few feet ahead of Yoruichi.

Yoruichi glared at Yura and picked up her speed, catching up to Yura. "Don't let your guard down, Yura. You'll start to lag behind."

"Not necessarily."

_Do you need help? _

Yura smiled. Her body began to tingle and strength filled her. "Hey, Yoruichi. Watch me and try to catch up." And Yura picked up speed and she felt alive.

The wind against her skin seemed to blow away all of her worries, the fast moving earth beneath her feet made her feel free, and the passing by trees made her feel wild. She spotted the hill and smiled. She took a quick glance behind her and Yoruichi was trying to catch up. Yura laughed and continued on. The hill was becoming clearer and Yura could already feel its grass brushing against her.

_We will prove her who's the new Goddess of Flash. _

Yura couldn't contain her laugh at Denakuma. They could never stay mad at each other for long, and that's what Yura loved about Denakuma. She was indeed a hotheaded, temperamental, lightning-demon spirit, but she forgave as easily as Yura did. Yura could be a serious, obnoxious, tough Soul Reaper, but she loved her friends.

Yura looked back to see Yoruichi gaining speed. She turned back around. "Think you can give me another boost?" She mumbled under her breath.

_It might hurt a little, but yes. I can. _

Yura took a deep breath. "Go ahead."

Yura felt a jolt of electricity coursing through her body, but it wasn't anything like her usual soothing electric shock. It was like she got struck by actual lightning and she was slowly dying. But after awhile her legs seemed to respond. Everything was such a blur that it was all black.

From behind, Yoruichi watched as Yura kept gaining speed, and she suddenly doubted herself. She was the fastest anyone has ever known, but this incredible, mysterious girl was stripping that title from her. She wouldn't allow that. She couldn't allow that. But Yura was less than a mile away from the hill. But Yoruichi didn't give up.

Yura was smiling the whole way through. She was proving that she was faster than the Flash Step Master herself. "Don't look now, Yura, but I'm catching up to you."

Yura narrowed her eyes. "Not for long. I thought you were a cat. Shouldn't you be faster than me?"

"You know I'm fast, even when I'm not a cat."

"Well, we're putting that to the test. And look who's winning!"

_You're almost there, Yura. Do you need another boost? _

Yura wanted to say no. She was feeling tired. But she always tried to win, and this was trying. "Go."

Yura was struck by another invisible lightning bolt and she got faster. In the blink of an eye, she was at the top of the hill. She was lying down on her back, breathing heavily. She laughed and turned on her stomach to just see Yoruichi at the bottom of the hill. She was immediately at the top standing above Yura. "You've improved over time."

Yura stood up and faced Yoruichi. "I have. But you wouldn't know everything."

"Like you would?"

"I know that you abandoned Soi Fon. She was devastated and disappointed."

Yoruichi looked away. "How do you know about that?"

"I know a lot of things." The two were silent. Yura looked off into the distance. She could see a small purple light on the east horizon. "Do you think there's anyone who might remember me?"

"I doubt it. You seem to be pretty good at erasing peoples' memories. What I don't know is how."

"It's the same concept I use to get into peoples' heads. But I send an electric current through their brain to collect all memory and knowledge of me and then it's destroyed. It's harder than it seems."

"Of course it is."

Yura rolled her eyes and looked at Yoruichi. "What I mean is, if you were like me, someone who gets their direct powers from their zanpakuto, it's pretty hard. So many people knew me and having to erase all of that memory…it's hard and exhausting."

Yura sighed and looked back out at the horizon. What she didn't tell Yoruichi is that she didn't erase _everyone's _memory. "Well, we're obviously not tired. So if you need to talk…I'm here."

"Will you really listen?"

"After what's happened between us in the past…I think I owe you." With a sigh, Yura sat down and began to explain _everything_ to Yoruichi.

* * *

><p>"I've finally gained his trust, but…I don't know."<p>

"It's a bit hard to have feelings for a captain."

Yura glared at Yoruichi. "I don't have…" With the look she got, Yura gave up and sighed. "It's not like that."

Yoruichi laughed. "You sound like a little school girl who's having boy trouble."

Yura rolled her eyes and lay back in the grass. "Whatever, but this is serious. If I do have feelings for him, which I don't, it can never happen. Nothing like that can ever happen."

"That's not true. It's happened. Tons of Soul Reapers have feelings for one another and something ends up happening."

"Well, I'm not exactly the type of person who gets miracles."

Yoruichi looked off in the distance. "We should go. We'll be leaving soon."

"Oh yeah. You guys are leaving for the World of the Living soon, aren't you?"

"It's time we go back. We've been here too long. I'm sure Ichigo wants to see his family and other friends. I'm sure they all do."

"I haven't met Ichigo's other friends except for Orihime and Rukia. Who are they?"

"Who? Chad, Ganju and Ishida?"

Yura frowned. "Ishida? Why does that sound familiar?"

Yoruichi closed her eyes and grinned. "He's a Quincy. And Chad…he has incredible strength. You'll probably find out more sooner or later. Even while we're gone."

"A Quincy, huh? I thought they were all extinct."

"Obviously not."

"And Ganju…brother to Kaien and Kukaku Shiba, isn't he?"

Yoruichi nodded. "Yeah…"

Yura stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm probably missed, so we should go. You guys need to head out."

Yoruichi stood up. "You'll see us out, won't you?"

Yura blinked. "Huh?"

"I'm sure Ichigo would be rather happy if his new friend says goodbye right before he leaves."

Yura though for a second, then nodded with a small smile.

The two walked down the hill together without another word. The sun was in the sky and people were already awake and roaming around. Yura and Yoruichi came across Squad 10 Barracks and stopped. Yura turned to Yoruichi. "I'll be sure to say goodbye before you leave. I just need to talk to Captain Hitsugaya first."

Yoruichi smiled. "Of course. I'll let Ichigo know."

With that Yoruichi left and Yura walked into the hall. She found Toshiro's office and walked in without knocking. She stopped when she noticed Matsumoto asleep on the couch and Toshiro doing paperwork at his desk. Yura opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"Don't ask."

She closed her mouth. She quietly closed the door behind her and walked all the way in. "I just came to say good morning. I was gonna say bye to Ichigo and everyone before they left. I thought I'd let you know in case you were looking for me."

Toshiro looked up from his work. "I thought you could take care of yourself."

Yura frowned. "I can."

"Then I don't exactly need to go looking for you every minute." Yura relaxed. "You might want to go. They should be leaving now."

"You think they're leaving already?"

"I assure you that they're anxious to leave Seireitei and get back to the World of the Living. The process is pretty fast so you might want to go now."

"Yeah…I'll be back after they leave."

Yura turned around and put her hand on the handle. She turned her head a little. "Are we still training tonight? Denakuma's happy that she can show you her Bankai."

"Of course. After seeing what she can do so far…I wouldn't want to disappoint her."

Yura laughed. "For someone as serious as you, you have a sense of humor." Yura opened the door and walked out.

As soon as the door closed Matsumoto sat up. "Small conversations you two always have."

Toshiro jumped and looked at Matsumoto. "How long have you been listening?"

"Ever since she walked in. So, Yura mastered Bankai and she's going to show it to you tonight."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "Where are you going with this?"

Matsumoto stood up. "Hm? Oh, it's nothing, really. I just wanted to know." With a sigh, Toshiro got back to his work.

* * *

><p>Yura ran as fast as she could before everyone left. She stopped and caught her breath. "Hey, Kurosaki!" Ichigo turned around and looked at Yura. "You're not really thinking about leaving without saying goodbye, do you?"<p>

Ichigo smiled. "I was just wondering where you were. Though I probably would've left without a goodbye anyway."

Yura rolled her eyes. She walked over to Ichigo and touched his arm, sending an electric current through his body. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Something to remember me by in case we don't see each other again. Or at least, any time soon. Just…take care and try not to get in any trouble."

Ichigo's eyes widened, but then he just smiled. "Yeah."

"It's a shame though. I'm showing Toshiro my Bankai tonight. You're gonna miss it."

"Guess I'll have to see it another time."

Yura turned and looked at Orihime. "Watch out for him, will you?"

Orihime smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Yura looked at Yoruichi. She smirked. "Don't ever forget that there's someone actually faster than you."

Yoruichi put her hands on her hip. "Don't get too excited. I can always come back for another challenge and possibly beat you."

"Don't count on it."

Yura's gaze traveled over the others. She looked back at Ichigo. "Take care, Kurosaki. Don't get to cocky out there just because you fought against high-level Soul Reapers."

Ichigo smiled and waved. He looked at Rukia. "Take care, Rukia." Rukia smiled and watched as everyone disappeared behind the large doors.

Yura looked at Rukia. "You didn't go with them?"

Rukia looked at Yura. "I've decided to stay and train more, now that I've received some of my power back. Maybe…it's for the best."

"Hm. Well…I should probably go. Hope to see you around, Rukia." Rukia grinned and nodded. Then, Yura left using Flash Step.

Yura stopped outside of Toshiro's office. "Yura."

Yura turned around and faced Matsumoto. "Oh, Matsumoto. I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but I…heard you leaving and I woke up. Toshiro should still be in there. You know him. Always working."

Yura nodded and turned back around. She put her hand on the doorknob, but quickly pulled away. She furrowed her eyebrows at its touch. Cold. It was freezing cold. Yura touched it one more time, but kept her hand there. She's felt this temperature before. When she walked up the hill to find Toshiro holding his zanpakuto. Yura smiled. He was visiting his zanpakuto's spirit.

"What's wrong?" Matsumoto asked from behind her.

Yura backed away and shook her head. "Nothing. Just…leave him a while. Maybe, to pass the time, we can go train."

Matsumoto frowned. "You don't need training. You're really skilled."

Yura smiled. "Thank you. I suppose I am, but…Captain Hitsugaya needs some time alone right now."

"Oh…ok….We should spend some girl-bonding time." Matsumoto hooked her arm through Yura's.

"Uh…yeah. That would be…uh…fun?"

"It will be. I promise." Matsumoto dragged Yura away.

* * *

><p>Yura's eyes slowly opened. She groaned and turned her head to the side, only resulting in excruciating pain. "What happened?"<p>

She muttered as she slowly sat up with her head in her hands. She blinked a few times and looked at her surroundings. She quickly closed her eyes when everything was blurry. She took a few deep breaths and she slowly opened her eyes again. Everything became clear. She was in a room. The only furniture was two couches. She noticed she was lying on the floor in front of one of the couches.

_Get up! _

She closed her eyes in pain at the yelling of Denakuma in her head.

"Shh. Please, just…" She kept her voice low, but even if she spoke barely above a whisper Denakuma would be able to hear her.

_Yura? Get a hold of yourself. You passed out. _

"From wha-. Ugh, don't tell me. Matsumoto."

_You drank too much. _

"I never should've drank anything in the first place."

_Open your eyes._

Yura obeyed and came face to face with a glowing Denakuma. Yura closed her eyes again and shook her head. "What are you doing here?"

_Scolding you. And you're right, you shouldn't have had a drink. Unless it was water. _

"Yeah, but it wasn't. Where is she anyway?"

Denakuma moved her head to her right. Yura slowly stood up, grabbing on to the couch. She looked over the edge of the couch to find Matsumoto passed out on the floor. Yura rolled her eyes, but pain shot through her head again when she did that. She sat back down on the floor with her eyes closed, trying to let the pain pass through. She snapped her eyes open when she felt warm fur underneath her chin. She looked down to see Denakuma nuzzled in the crook of her neck.

_Close your eyes again._

Yura did as told and she felt a jolt of electricity course through her body. Denakuma moved away from Yura. Yura opened her eyes and smiled at Denakuma.

"Thank you."

_It won't last for long. You still need rest, but that shock will help you get somewhere…safer and less dangerous from the hands of a drunk. _

Yura laughed and stood up. She bowed down to Denakuma who slowly began to disappear. Yura walked to the door in the dimly lit room. She took one last look at Matsumoto, rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. She looked down the hall, hoping to notice something familiar, but it looked no different than other hallways. She went to her left and walked down the silent corridor.

After what felt like an hour she found her way and immediately went to Toshiro Hitsugaya's office. She stopped when her hand was on the handle. She was getting dizzy and pain formed behind her eyes and in her head. She closed her eyes and leaned against the door. She waited a few minutes for the pain to relieve itself, even for a little while. When she was sure she could at least make it to the couch inside, she opened the door.

She stumbled in and closed the door behind her. She leaned against it. "What happened?"

She shook her head in response. "Never leave me alone with Rangiku ever again. Please." She opened her eyes and staggered over to the couch. When she got to it, her knees gave way just in time and she landed on the couch.

"What did she do?" Toshiro asked as he stood up from his desk.

Yura waved her right hand. "Nothing. Forget about it. I just…need some rest."

"Are you sure?"

Yura smiled. "Yeah. I'll be fine. Don't underestimate me."

Toshiro blinked in surprise, but grinned anyway. "No one's underestimating you."

Yura scoffed. "Ichigo does. Or at least he tries. He always ends up getting hurt afterwards."

Toshiro gave out a small laugh. Yura sat up and looked at him. His face fell. "What?"

"You just…laughed. I don't think I've ever heard you laugh for as long as I've known you. I mean…it hasn't been long, but…you have a nice laugh."

Toshiro's lips twitched up. "You should rest. Matsumoto obviously did a number on you. I should go look for her to make sure she hasn't gotten into trouble." With a smile Yura lay back on the couch and closed her eyes.

Toshiro quietly walked out of his office and walked down the halls. The only sound was the small echo of his footsteps. He stopped when he heard something coming down from the opposite hall. He turned and positioned himself so his hand was hovering over his zanpakuto. "Who's there?"

"Toshiro?"

Toshiro relaxed. "Matsumoto?"

Matsumoto came into view. When she spotted her Captain she smiled and ran to him. "Toshiro!" She tackled him in a hug.

Toshiro pushed her off of him and studied her. "You're not sober yet."

Matsumoto burst into giggles. "Not completely. Have you seen Yura?"

Toshiro closed his eyes, crossed his arms and nodded. "She's resting. You put a number on her."

Matsumoto smiled and threw her arms up. "But we had so much fun!"

"She didn't think so."

Matsumoto put her hands down and crouched so she was level with Toshiro. She stuck her finger out and poked his arm. "Captain, do you like Yura?"

Toshiro snapped his eyes open. "Why would you think such a thing?"

"You care a lot about her. More than Hinamori?" Toshiro looked away. He couldn't care about someone more than Hinamori…could he? Matsumoto laughed and threw her arms around him. "You do!"

Toshiro gritted his teeth together and his eyes widened. "I haven't exactly said anything."

Matsumoto pulled away and pointed at his face. "You didn't have to! It's written all over your face! I'm gonna tell Yura!" Matsumoto ran down the hall.

"Matsumoto!"

* * *

><p>Yura opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She was no longer dizzy and her head didn't hurt anymore. She sat up just in time to see the door burst open and Matsumoto came in. She closed the door and leaned against it and was panting really hard. Yura raised her eyebrows at her.<p>

"What happened to you? You look like you were in a stampede."

When Matsumoto spotted Yura her face brightened and she ran over to her side. "I've been trying to come talk to you, but Toshiro was chasing me and telling me to stop so I wouldn't tell you something that would really embarrass him."

Yura looked at her as if she were crazy. "Maybe you should talk slower because your words were all jumbled up. What about Toshiro?"

"He chased me as if we were little kids playing tag. It went on forever that we might as well have ran around all of Seireitei."

Yura smiled. "So, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, yes! Ok, so I found out that-" Matsumoto was interrupted by a slamming door. The two looked up to see a very angry Toshiro Hitsugaya at the door. Matsumoto stood up and smiled. "Captain. I was just talking to Yura. She looks better."

Toshiro glared at Matsumoto, but when his gaze fell on a smiling Yura, he relaxed. Toshiro looked back at Matsumoto. "You didn't…"

"Well, not yet. You interrupted."

Yura looked between the Captain and Lieutenant. "Interrupted what? What is it you don't want me to know?"

Matsumoto looked at Yura and smiled. "Oh, it's nothing."

Yura narrowed her eyes and made direct eye contact with Matsumoto. Yura was in Matsumoto's head. The electric current she sent in Matsumoto's head was picking up speed so it could look for the right information. She stopped when she found the latest memory of the past, which was just about an hour ago.

Matsumoto had found Toshiro as she walked down the hall. Toshiro scolded her for getting Yura drunk. And that's when she found out the secret Toshiro so badly wanted to keep hidden from her.

"_Captain, do you like Yura?" _

"_Why would you think such a thing?"_

"_You care a lot about her. More than Hinamori?" Toshiro looked away. "You do!"_

While Yura was in Matsumoto's head, Toshiro was staring at the two. When his gaze landed directly on Yura, his eyes widened. Her eyes were changing. The flashed blue every now and then as if she were staring at a lightning storm, and the lightning was reflecting off of her eyes.

Yura pulled out of Matsumoto's head and looked at Toshiro. He was staring back at her.

_We must talk now. _

With a confused expression on her face, Yura stood up and quickly walked towards the door, her hand tightly wrapped around her zanpakuto. On her way out, her shoulder brushed against Toshiro's. An electric current flowed through the both of them. Yura made her way out and used Flash Step to run to the hill.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Tada! So, Yura found out that Toshiro kind of likes her... So, i hope you guys liked this chapter, such as th race between Yura and Yoruichi and the part when Matsumoto got Yura drunk and...stuff. Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, this chp is kind of short, but i hope you like it.

* * *

><p>"Let me travel, Denakuma." Yura was immediately in Denakuma's cold, lightning filled world.<p>

She watched as Denakuma ran toward her. "_Now you see why we must talk more than we already are?_"

Yura scoffed. "As if you knew that he actually likes me. When I find out, you find out. So you only just found out minutes ago like I did."

"_Such a nasty attitude. I'm only trying to help. But, Yura, you must know, I've suspected something from the beginning. But it didn't come out like this._"

"Yeah, no kidding. I mean-"

"_Aren't you happy?_"

Yura looked at Denakuma and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"_Why aren't you happy? You like him and he likes you back. You should be happy that he returns your feelings._"

"My feelings for him aren't like that."

Denakuma raised her head high and stared directly at Yura. "_You can't lie to me. Your feelings for the boy are strong. Yoruichi even saw it._"

Yura sighed and sat down. She looked at her surroundings which wasn't much. She met Denakuma's blue eyes. "Ok, so…what do I do?"

"_Just like you can't tell me what to do, I can't really tell you what to do. Now can I?_"

"You could if you wanted to." Denakuma shook her head. "Maybe I should just…avoid him for awhile?"

"_Avoid him from what? Even if you do avoid him, aren't you showing the boy my Bankai form? You shouldn't anyway until a great battle. Things can get really messy, and you know._"

Yura laughed and lay on her back. She stared up at the dark sky and lightning flashing everywhere. She brushed her hand against the dark cloud which she was lying on. Even though it was sturdy, it was still soft. "Denakuma…I know you usually don't like it when I say this, but…I wish I could stay here with you." Denakuma stayed silent for awhile as she looked away from Yura.

"_Yura, do you remember…when we first met?_"

"How could I forget? What does this have to do with anything?"

"_I just want to make sure…that we have an understanding as to why you can never stay here for too long._"

Yura swallowed hard. "Yeah…" Denakuma slowly made her way over to Yura. She sighed and lay down next to her. "Why have you been so nice lately? You're usually hot-headed and ready to pick a fight."

"_Like you?_"

Yura smiled. "I guess...But really. You've never been such a softy like this. In a situation like this you'd be telling me to get over it and stand up for myself."

"_Do you want me to be harsh on you?_"

"No. I like the new you."

Yura slowly began to stroke Denakuma's dark fur. Denakuma relaxed under her touch and closed her eyes. "_You should probably go. The boy or his lieutenant will probably be looking for you._"

"How can I face him now that I know the truth?"

"_You'll figure it out. You always do._"

And with that, lightning struck Yura and she found herself back on the hill. She looked up at the sky to see that it was night. She stood up and stretched. She looked at her hand and smiled. She could still feel Denakuma's fur. She took her zanpakuto out of the ground and began to walk down the hill.

"Moda!"

With a confused look, Yura turned around and saw a small, pink-headed girl walking toward her. Yachiru. "Oh, Yachiru. What are you doing?"

"Captain Yamamoto called in an inconvenient Captains' meeting."

Yura smiled. She was relieved that Toshiro would be busy with a Captains' meeting and she wouldn't have to show her Bankai. "Oh, is that so?"

Yachiru smiled. "What are you doing out in the night?"

Yura looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. "Just clearing my mind from…stuff."

Yachiru tilted her head. "What kind of stuff?"

Yura only shook her head and looked back at Yachiru. "It's nothing. Really. I've settled it….I'm gonna head to my room, ok?"

Yachiru looked sad, but she quickly smiled. "Ok. Ken-Chan is looking forward to battling with you."

Yura smiled. "Tell him likewise."

Yachiru nodded and took off. "Bye, Moda." Yura watched Yachiru walk off. When she was out of sight, Yura took off to her room.

She walked down the hall, but stopped when she saw Matsumoto leaning against her door. She slowly walked towards her. Matsumoto looked up with an expressionless face.

"What is it?" Yura asked her.

"What did you find out?"

Yura narrowed her eyes. "I don't know what you mean."

"You know something. How do you figure stuff out, Yura?"

Yura looked away and shook her head. "I can't tell you. It's complicated."

"Yura, I'm not mad at you or anything. But if something is going on…I need to know."

Yura sighed and closed her eyes. "I can see into people's past."

Matsumoto blinked. "What do you mean by that?"

"I can see people's past. By making direct eye contact with them I can look into their past. Remember when we first met? You felt a small electric shock in your head, didn't you? I was looking into your past. I know it's a violation…but to be honest, it's like…how do I put this? Two magnets. I can't keep away. So, when the two of you wouldn't tell me what was going on, I looked into your head and found out that Toshiro might like me."

Ignoring most of what Yura just said, Matsumoto put her hands on her hip. "It's not a might, he definitely likes you."

Yura threw her arms up in frustration. "You're not getting the point!"

"Ok, well…why do you keep looking into my head and not Toshiro's?"

Yura's face fell. "Well, that's the thing. I can't."

"By that you mean won't?"

"No, when I say can't I mean can't. I can't get in his head for some reason."

Matsumoto seemed to be in deep thought. Then something clicked in her head. "You've seen everything!" Matsumoto said, while her hands flew up to her head.

_She's slow for a lieutenant. _

Yura heard Denakuma. She contained her laugh and sighed instead. "Yes, I have. I know everything. And I mean _everything_. There's nothing that I don't know about you."

Matsumoto frowned. "Who else's head have you gone into?"

Yura thought about it for a while. "Ichigo, Renji, Orihime, Kenpachi, you…that's about it."

Matsumoto took a while as she processed everything. "Yura…do you like Toshiro?"

Yura's eyes widened. "What? Why would you say that? Of course I…I mean, I…not exactly. He's been a good friend, but…"

"That's not my question."

Yura looked away. She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. Matsumoto's face brightened. "You do!" Matsumoto threw up her arms and threw them around Yura.

Yura stiffened and gritted her teeth together. "Please, don't ever do that again."

Still smiling, Matsumoto let go of Yura. "Yura, this…it's exciting!"

"How is this exciting?"

"That you return his feelings. And you…this is perfect. You're just about the only one who can make Toshiro smile."

Yura looked at Matsumoto. "Really?" Matsumoto nodded, her hair flying around her. Yura's lips twitched up in a small smile. "Well, earlier I…I think I made him laugh."

Matsumoto's smile widened. "I've never heard him laugh. Is it nice? Tell me."

Yura laughed at Matsumoto. "Shouldn't you be keeping things in order while the Captain is at a meeting?"

Matsumoto waved it off. "Keep what in order? Nothing's happening right now. You can tell me everything in details."

Yura shook her head. "You'll have to find out the details yourself. I'm tired and I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, Lieutenant Matsumoto." Matsumoto moved out of the way and Yura walked into her room. She turned around and looked at Matsumoto. "And don't tell anyone what I just told you." She closed the door behind her and went straight to her bed. She sighed and sat down. "Are we gonna get through this in one piece, Denakuma?"

_What kind of question is that? Of course we will. _

With a smile, Yura lay on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She slowly closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yura, will you come out here please?" <em>

_Yura smiled as she ran out of her house. She stopped in front of her father. "Yes?" _

_Her father smiled. "It's time to go. Are you ready?" _

_Yura's smile grew bigger and she threw herself into her father's arms. "Yes, I'm ready." She let go and they took off down the quiet street. _

_Yura and her father would do this once every full moon. They'd take a hike up the mountains and see the beauty of their new life and how it isn't so different from their old life when they were alive. After about an hour they made it to the top of the hill. Yura ran around through the tall grass and spun around in circles until she grew dizzy and fell to her knees. She laughed as she looked up at the bright, full moon. _

_She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in the cool night air and the smell of the spring flowers. She opened her eyes and sat back, moving her head side to side as if music were playing around her. The music she imagined was an old lullaby her mother used to sing to her. At the thought, her happy expression turned into a sad and hurtful one. She turned around and looked at her father. _

"_Papa, do you think mommy still thinks of us?" _

_Her father smiled down at her. He sat next to her and looked up at the moon. "I'm sure she does." They were silent for awhile. The only sound was the whispering wind and chirping of crickets. "Yura, there's something I want to give you."_

_Yura looked at her father and smiled. "What is it?" _

_Her father reached behind him and pulled up a large bag. "Before I give it to you, you must promise to watch over it and to tell no one of it."_

_She nodded. "I promise." He smiled and opened up the bag. Then he pulled out a long sheath. Yura frowned. "What is this, Papa?"_

_He handed her the sheath and she nearly dropped it when she felt how heavy it was. "It's a sword, Yura. A zanpakuto to be more specific." _

_Yura looked at her father. "But only Soul Reapers carry these. Why are you giving this to me?" She looked down at the sheath that held the sword. _

"_Because when you are old enough, I want you to become a Soul Reaper…and this will be your zanpakuto." _

"_But, I thought-" _

"_Keep it safe, Yura. Promise that you will become a strong Soul Reaper." _

_Yura looked at her father again. "Why does it sound like you're leaving?" _

_Pain flashed across her father's eyes and he kissed her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere yet. But I won't be around forever. And why not train you now so you can become even stronger?" _

"_I will become stronger?" _

"_I guarantee it." Yura smiled. "But, Yura, there are a few things that you must know about this particular zanpakuto. Its strength will combine with yours, making your powers stronger. You will also be visiting the spirit for guidance. Its world will be hypnotizing and you will be tempted to stay. But if you stay too long…you will cease to exist in this world." _

_Yura searched her father's face. "You mean…I'll become nothing." It wasn't a question, but her father nodded anyway. _

"_Yes. You will become nothing."_

_Yura looked down and pulled out the sword. It was obviously taller than her. The blade glistened under the moon light and the light reflected off of her face. She gripped the handle tightly and felt a jolt of electricity run through her entire body. The feeling was excruciating at first, but soon enough it became soothing and familiar. Yura's eyes quickly flashed blue, but returned to their normal violet. _It's an honor to be in your possession. _A voice spoke in Yura's head. She looked down at the sword and smiled._

Yura snapped her eyes open and took a deep breath. Her dream wasn't much of a nightmare this time, but just a painful memory. It was also a happy one. Yura first got Denakuma from her father, but her father disappeared afterwards. So to her, he lied. He said he wasn't leaving yet, but he was gone that next morning.

Yura sat up and looked out of her window. The sun was up already and she could hear people talking. She groaned and jumped out of bed. She quickly got dressed, grabbed her zanpakuto and ran out of her room…nearly running into Matsumoto.

"Oh, Yura. I was just coming to get you."

"Why?"

"Toshiro is looking for you."

Yura rolled her eyes and walked past Matsumoto. "Maybe we can talk some other time."

Matsumoto caught up to her. "Yura, you can't di-"

"I can't disobey or deny the Captain when he asks a favor of a member of his or another Captain's squad. I know the rules and stuff, but I'm really not up to it." Yura stopped and looked at Matsumoto.

_Look into her past. There's something you need to know. _

Yura frowned, but met Matsumoto's gaze.

Matsumoto was in Toshiro's office when he came back from the Captains' meeting. Ignoring Matsumoto, he walked over to the large window and leaned against the wall as he stared outside.

"_Did you find out what was wrong?" _He asked Matsumoto, still not looking at her.

She stood up from the couch. She took a deep breath. _"She knows. A lot of things. She told me that her power that she gets from her zanpakuto allows her to see into ones past." _

Toshiro looked at her. _"What do you mean by that?" _

"_I'm not completely sure. She didn't tell me details. All that I can tell you is that she can see into anyone's past…except for yours." _

Toshiro frowned. _"I don't understand."_

"_I don't understand either, but that's what she's told me. She can go into anyone's mind that she wants to…but not yours, Captain."_

Toshiro looked away. He wanted to believe that Yura said those exact words. He honestly didn't want to fight her again. _"You're sure about this?" _

"_Yes, Captain."_

Yura came out of Matsumoto's head. Matsumoto looked hard at Yura, then pointed a finger at her. "You went inside my head!"

"You told Toshiro my secret! How could you do that after I told you not to tell anyone?"

"I can't exactly help it. You know the rules."

"Just because you're the lieutenant doesn't mean you can't break at least one rule. There're hundreds of them." Before Matsumoto could speak, Yura held up her hand. "I'm going to talk to Toshiro and I don't want you there to say anything else. Such as who's head I've gone into."

With that Yura turned around and took off using Flash Step. She stopped in front of Toshiro's office and barged right in. "I thought I made it clear that no one should ever barge in on me again."

"Well, looks like I didn't get the message. Even if I did I would've still barged in."

Toshiro looked up from his desk and met Yura's piercing, purple eyes. "What is it now?"

"What exactly did Lieutenant Matsumoto tell you last night?"

Toshiro seemed he was about to protest, but gave up and told her the truth. "She told me what you're capable of doing."

"And what is that exactly?"

He hesitated. He couldn't tell who she was mad at. Matsumoto, or him. "That you can see into people's past."

"Anything else?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I think you know the answer to that."

Yura looked away. She shook her head and bit her lip. "I'm done with this. I tried to keep my secret…but obviously I can't keep it from most people," she looked at him. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've put you through, Captain Hitsugaya."

"You're going back to formalities."

"And stripping my title as your friend." Yura turned around and opened the door.

"Yura, wait." Toshiro stood up and used Flash Step to step in front of her. He touched her arm and an electric current traveled through both of them.

Yura quickly stepped back. "Don't touch me again. Please."

Toshiro looked at her face to see tears forming in her eyes. "Yura-"

"And you can't really blame me for keeping a secret," She met his eyes. "because I'm not the only person here that's keeping secrets." With that, Yura pushed past Toshiro and walked down the long hallway.

_I'm guessing you don't want to talk right now. _

Tears fell down Yura's face, but she held herself together. "Yeah, I rather be left alone for a while."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>like i said, short chp. PLEASE READ THIS NOTE: i want to know if you guys want me to do the Bleach movie Memories of Nobody with Yura in it. I need to know before i post my next chapter because if you want me to then i'll write that one as the next chap. I'll set it up as a poll on my Profile Page or just review and tell me. THank you!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back. I'm so sorry. I moved and i didn't have internet for a long time, but now that i do i'll be posting!

ok, this is a super duper huge chapter because it is the movie Memories of Nobody. i didn't want to split it up, because i didn't see a point in it. So, i hope you guys like this chapter. i worked hard on it.

I also know it may seem weird, but i'm just going in the order that the movie came out, not based on what's happening. So just act like it fits in there from where i left off, because i kind of made it fit. I hope that makes sense. _

* * *

><p>Yura woke up to alarms. "Will someone shut those off?" She groaned then stood up. She jumped at the sound of excessive knocking. "Hey! Cut it out!" She opened her door and came face to face with Matsumoto. "What do you want?"<p>

"To tell you what's wrong, of course. You're just as important as I am so you should know everything."

"Well, can I get dressed first?"

Matsumoto pushed past Yura. "Fine, I'll tell you while you get dressed." Matsumoto sat on Yura's bed.

Yura sighed. "Fine, talk." Yura turned around so she could get dressed.

Matsumoto's eyes widened when she spotted Yura's back. At the base of her back, Matsumoto spotted something written in ink. It wasn't something that she'd seen before. The sign was a backwards lowercase Y with a line going horizontally through it and another line going diagonally through it from lower-left to upper-right. She was about to question it, but decided now wasn't the time.

"So, you hear the alarms."

Yura rolled her eyes. "Yeah, ok, so?"

"We don't know _exactly _what's going on, but…Soul Society and the World of the Living are on a collision course."

Yura looked at Matsumoto after she was dressed. "What? How is that possible?"

"We don't know yet. But Toshiro and I are getting ready to head to the World of the Living. We both thought that you might want to come along."

"Go on a trip with you and Captain Hitsugaya? Thanks…but no thanks."

"Yura, you have to go. You know you want to, but why won't you?"

Yura looked away and crossed her arms. Matsumoto probably knows why Yura won't go, but she should still make it clear. "Remember when you told Captain Hitsugaya my secret and I went to go talk to him? Well…we haven't talked since then. And I honestly don't plan on talking to him now."

Matsumoto stood up. "You don't have to. But come on, Yura. I know you want to go to the World of the Living and now's your chance."

Yura thought about it. Then she looked up again. "Will I get to hit Ichigo?"

Matsumoto shrugged. "Whatever you want."

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Yura grabbed Matsumoto and dragged her out of the room. "So, where to?"

"Sokyoku Hill."

"Hang on then."

Yura tightly held on to Matsumoto and took off using her Flash Step. When they stopped they were already at Sokyoku Hill. Matsumoto's hair was messy and she was dizzy.

"Your Flash Step is fast."

"Yeah, I know."

The two walked further up and found Captain Hitsugaya waiting. "It's about time."

Yura rolled her eyes. "Well, what do you expect?" She asked, her eyes narrowed.

"You to be faster."

"But that didn't happen, did it?"

"Can we just go?" Matsumoto cut in.

Toshiro nodded and walked away for a while. Yura turned to Matsumoto. "See what I mean? There's no way this is going to work out."

"You're gonna have to try."

A few minutes later the Sekaimon was opened. "Let's go." Toshiro said. He walked through with Yura and Matsumoto following. Then it closed behind them.

* * *

><p>When they walked out of the Sekaimon, they found themselves in front of Urahara's Shop. "What are we doing here?" Yura asked.<p>

"This will be our meeting point." Toshiro said as he walked in.

Yura and Matsumoto followed and found themselves in a small, tacky shop. "It's amazing how people just let themselves go." Yura muttered.

"What do we have here?" Yura looked up to see a guy wearing a green and white stripped hat and loud cogs walking toward them. "Ah, Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto." He turned his head and studied Yura. "Yura Yamoda. I remember you."

"Yeah, and I'm getting annoyed at how many people remember me. But, it's great to see you again, Urahara."

"We're going to go find Ichigo Kurosaki and bring him back here so we can tell him what's going on."

"Right, and while you two do that, I'll just wait here." Yura said as she walked to the back.

"But, Yura-"

"Save your breath, Matsumoto. Just go on." With that, Yura walked all the way to the back of the shop and Toshiro and Matsumoto left.

About an hour later, Toshiro and Matsumoto were back with Ichigo. They had walked into a room and gotten settled. "Ok, so what's going on?" Ichigo asked.

Before anyone got to respond, one of the screen doors opened. "Ichigo!" Ichigo looked up and was suddenly attacked by a blue-haired girl.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"To relieve me from my boredom. It's the only reason _I _came. Just so I could hit you. And it's pretty awesome to be in the World of the Living."

Toshiro sighed. "If you two are done, I'd like to explain things quickly."

Yura stood up and glared at Toshiro. "Yes, mom." She rolled her eyes then sat down next to Ichigo. Ichigo threw her a questioning look, but she only shook her head.

"Ok, so start explaining." Ichigo said.

"At 12:50 today, a town from the World of the Living suddenly appeared above Seireitei. We also detected a trail of Spiritual Waves flowing into the World of the Living. Shortly after that, we lost all of our communications between the two worlds."

"So…what's it all mean?"

Yura sighed. "You're kidding, right?"

Toshiro sighed and closed his eyes. "This guy is clueless."

"Just relax. Allow me to clarify a few of these concepts," Tessai held out a notebook and began to flip pages. "You see, our universe has two worlds which are the World of the Living, where we are, and the Soul Society. Between them is the Dongai Press of this world which serves as a tunnel as well as its main purpose to keep the two worlds from colliding, see? You went through it one time, or you forgot. It doesn't matter. At any rate, about three days ago a new dimension appeared between the Dongai Press of this world and the World of the Living. It began to expand rapidly, bridging the gap and adhering to both worlds. At this point it appears that the area it attached itself is acting like a lens. Now you see, the World of the Living looks as if it's located within Soul Society, which is in a different dimension. In other words, it just looks like a mirage."

Yura rolled her eyes at the long lecture Urahara just gave only to really say the image of the town looks like a mirage.

"The Stealth Force was sent out to investigate this newly created dimension. But they failed. So now, we're investigating the Spiritual Waves into the World of the Living. It was decided that I would head up the operation."

Ichigo leaned forward. "Hold on a minute. Why were you picked?"

Matsumoto put her hand over her mouth. "Because all the other Captains backed out." Yura snickered at that.

Toshiro scoffed at Matsumoto. "Let's just stick to the details." Matsumoto giggled.

"That must've been what those white things were."

Yura sat forward. "What white things?"

"You saw something unusual?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah. They were these white ghostly things, must've been hundreds of them, wearing these red pointy hats."

Yura raised an eyebrow. "Red pointy hats?" She looked at Urahara. "Any idea what they are?"

"It sounds like Blanks." He responded.

"And that means the Valley of Screams." Toshiro added. Ichigo and Kon looked very lost.

Yura laid back. "Oh, the Valley of Screams. That makes sense."

Ichigo looked down at her. "You know what that is?"

"Of course I do. I've been around a long time, Ichigo. Longer than Captain Hitsugaya, I should brag. I should know these things." Toshiro glared at her, but no one other than Ichigo seemed to sense the tension between the two.

"Time for explanation number two. Ready, Tessai?"

"Uh-huh."

"I know I'm not." Yura mumbled.

"As you already know, souls migrate between the World of the Living and Soul Society. From time to time, however, there're souls who, for some reason, become detached from the cycle of transmigration while in the Dongai Press of this world. These souls wander aimlessly through the Dongai Press of this world and are slowly drawn to the other over a period of time. As the souls come together it causes a new dimension, hence the Valley of Screams. In the Valley of Screams, the souls separate into memories and energy. Then return to the cycle of transmigration," Urahara leaned forward. "Are you following me so far?" He asked.

"I'm not really listening." Yura mumbled.

Ichigo jumped back. "Yeah, I got it."

"So Ichigo, from the description you gave, it sounds as if what you witnessed were Blanks which are souls with no memories."

At the sound of this, Yura sits up. "What happens to the memories? They must go somewhere." Ichigo said.

"Well, they merge together into one entity and return into the World of the Living. It's called the-"

"Shinenju." Everyone turned to Yura. She looked around at them, but her expression was serious and full of knowledge. She sighed. "It's a jewel that acts as a collection of memories, isn't it? I've heard of it before."

Urahara nodded. "Right. In any case, the appearance of the Valley of Screams and itself is in a matter for concern is it's a natural common phenomenon. Yet, there is a problem. This time, the Valley of Screams has connected Soul Society to the World of the Living, something which has never happened before."

"It's not just some weird natural phenomena?"

"There has never been a natural phenomenon that has created a tunnel linking two worlds. That's what's going on here. There's no doubt that someone's doing this deliberately." Toshiro argued.

Yura sighed. "I hate to agree with you right now, but it's just not possible that this could just…happen. We need to find out whoever's behind this."

"Hey! That's right." Kon jumped down off of Ichigo's shoulder.

"What're you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"There was some guy wearing strange armor standing in the middle of all of those white things! I saw him myself."

"Strange armor?" Toshiro asked. "Do you remember any specific details about the armor?"

"Of course! I've got a memory like a steel trap. Uh, now let's see. It was kind of uh…well…"

"This is gonna take forever." Yura muttered. Urahara turned and put on a black glove. Then he poked Kon on his head and the Soul Candy popped out of him.

Tessai reached down and picked it up. "I'll just take this and analyze it."

"Yes, please do. If it's being done intentionally, I doubt that whoever's behind this has honorable motives." Urahara said.

"So what do they want?"

"At this point, it's difficult to know of any certainty. But still, I have this feeling. It concerns a Shinenju. It must've returned to the World of the Living and that's what they want. That theory makes the most sense. We'll analyze the data and try to identify the enemy. I want you to keep watch over the town, Ichigo. I'm certain it's only a matter of time before they appear again. While you're at it, keep your eyes open for the Shinenju."

"Yes, because that won't be hard at all." Yura said sarcastically. She stood up and stretched. "Am I allowed to stay here and make sure Ichigo doesn't screw up?"

Toshiro and Matsumoto stood up as well. "Only if you want to. What do I care?" Toshiro said, as he and Matsumoto began to leave. When they did, the room was silent.

"Well then. It's good to see you again, Ichigo. Good night."

"Wait, but Yura."

She looked at him. "Yes?"

"What's going on with you and Toshiro?"

Her face turned grim. "Nothing happened between Captain Hitsugaya and I."

Ichigo blinked. "You…called him-"

"That's his name, isn't it? I'm only doing what I'm supposed to do and that's using the appropriate identification. It's nothing, Ichigo, I assure you. Go on back to what you were doing. Goodnight." With that, she opened a screen door and found herself facing a long hallway. She walked all the way to the end and found an empty room. "This should do." She walked in and took a deep breath. She sat on the blankets that were in the middle of the floor. "He's so frustrating sometimes." Yura muttered.

_Then why do you speak of the boy? _

"To remind myself how frustrating he is?"

_That's so childish of you. You still have feelings for the boy. _

"Do I not tell him that I don't want to be friends with him? Because I can assure you that I did."

_It's not that I don't believe you. But I honestly think you still have feelings for him. The thing is, you love to be playful. _

"It's who I am, Dena."

The voice in her head hesitated at the sound of its nickname. _But you're also too serious in life. _

Yura sighed. "Are you telling me that this is a pick and choose? Stay serious or stay playful?"

_I'm saying be neutral. Be everything. Not too much of one than another, but all the same. _

Yura rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap." Yura lay down on top of the blankets and stared up at the ceiling for awhile. Then, she slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Yura!<em>

Yura's eyes snapped open and she sat up. "Something's not right." Yura stood up, hand on sword, and hurried out of the room. She quietly walked out of the shop, and when she got out, used Flash Step. "Do you know where, Denakuma?"

_It's hard to say…go right, here._

Yura listened and followed Denakuma's directions the rest of the way. After about fifteen minutes she stopped. "Is this the place?"

_Yes. Right inside. _

Yura was just about to push open the door when she heard fast approaching footsteps. She turned around and saw a bright head. "Ichigo?"

The figure slowed its pace. "Yura? Is that you?"

Yura rolled her eyes. "No, it's a Hollow. What are you doing here?"

"I sensed something so I-" His sentence was caught off by a yelp.

He and Yura both took off and found themselves in a cemetery. "There." Ichigo called. "I'll distract him. See if you can save Senna." Yura was just about to ask who Senna was, but Ichigo already took off.

"Now, let's go, shall we?"

"Hold it." The guy looked down and spotted Ichigo. "Where do you think you're going?"

Yura was hiding behind a gravestone, waiting for the right moment. "Who the heck are you, anyway?"

Ichigo grabbed his zanpakuto and the wrappings fell off of it. Ichigo looked Yura's way and gave her a small nod. Yura quickly jumped out. When she came down, her zanpakuto was already in her hands. She slashed down and cut the guy's arm off. He yelled as his blood sputtered everywhere.

"No one wants to be showered in your blood. Disgusting people." Yura said as she stood up from her crouch.

Ichigo looked at Senna. "What's with all the wandering off?" He asked her.

"I just…why don't you mind your own business!"

"Afraid I can't do that. At least not until you've kept your promise."

Yura looked at Senna then at Ichigo. "A loud one you have here." She said.

"Eh, she's just a stowaway. Picked her up on the street."

Senna gritted her teeth in frustration. Yura turned back and watch as the guy struggled to get up. She couldn't help but to laugh. "I would apologize for cutting you arm off, but I couldn't let you take the girl."

The guy stood up. "You're gonna pay for that. I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna what? Slice me with those things you carry around? I highly doubt that."

"Why you-"

"Enough." Yura, Ichigo and Senna turned around and looked at the other four. "Patience. The time has not yet come." Then they disappeared.

"The time? What's he talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"Crap." And the other guy disappeared. "Hey, wait a minute." Ichigo called out.

Yura shook her head. "I was so looking forward to killing that guy. Oh well. You can't always get what you want."

"Hey." Ichigo said as he noticed Senna trying to sneak off. He turned on her. "What's the big idea of letting me pay for lunch and then running away?"

"I wasn't running away!"

"Then what were you doing?"

Yura sighed and leaned against a gravestone. "I have a feeling this is gonna be awhile." She muttered.

"My entire family is buried in this cemetery."

"You expect me to believe that."

"Well, what do you know? Kurosaki's not that gullible after all." Yura said.

Senna giggled then turned back to Ichigo. "I'm telling the truth. I remember it all. I do. I remember when I was alive, thought it's still kind of hazy." Yura and Ichigo exchanged glances. "I had to come and see for myself. My house used to be around here too. Tell you what, let's pick this up tomorrow. I promise I'll help ya. Alright?"

Yura pushed herself off the gravestone. "See, Ichigo? She promises. Can we go now?"

Ichigo grabbed Senna's shoulder. "You idiot. I'm not gonna just abandon someone who was just attacked."

Yura raised an eyebrow. "Then what are you gonna do with her?"

"The only thing I can do."

Yura narrowed her eyes then understood. She laughed. "Are you seriously gonna keep her at your house?"

Ichigo's eyes widened, then he became serious again. "It's the only thing I can do."

Yura sighed. "Then take me with you. I'm not completely comfortable staying at Urahara's."

Ichigo sighed then nodded. "Fine then. Let's go."

* * *

><p>When they got to Ichigo's house, Yura had gotten a gigai. She was wearing a gray sweater and jeans.<p>

"You're seriously wearing that." Ichigo said.

"I'm not fan of skirts. So what? This is more comfortable if anything."

"I meant a gigai."

"Oh, well yeah. I'm sure if you can see us before becoming a Substitute Soul Reaper then someone else in your family can. I'm not taking the risk."

"I doubt they will be able to see you."

"But like I said, I'm not taking the risk."

They walked through the door. "Dad! Karin! Yuzu! Get down here!"

Yura leaned close to Ichigo. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I have to find a way to get you guys in here, don't I?"

"What's this?" They looked up. Yura was facing two little girls and a grown man. Ichigo's family, obviously.

"Dad, I found these two being attacked by some bad guys. I helped them and they said they don't have anywhere to stay. I was wondering if they could stay here just for tonight until they solve their problems."

"I don't know about this bad guy story. It sounds fishy." The dark haired girl said.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I know it sounds pretty wild, but it's true and it's just for one night."

"I'm Senna." Senna said, without any emotion.

Yura sighed. "Yura."

The girl with the sandy-blonde hair leaned forward. "My name's Yuzu. It's a pleasure to meet you two."

Senna bowed and Yura only stood there. "Karin, can Yura sleep in your room?"

Yura leaned in close to Ichigo again. "I'm not sleeping in her room."

"Why? You two have a lot in common." Yura rolled her eyes. "Yuzu, you don't mind if Senna sleeps in your room, do you? And she probably wants a bath."

"Bath?" His father asked. Ichigo ignored him.

"Ok." Yuzu said.

Senna and Yura followed Ichigo upstairs. "Nice family you got there." Yura said.

"Shut up." Ichigo opened up one of the doors and walked in. He turned on the light. "You guys can hang out in here until everything's ready."

Yura looked around. "This is your room? It's so…plain and bland. Never mind. It fits your personality perfectly."

"Boys' rooms are always this way." Senna said, agreeing with Yura. Massachusetts

Ichigo sat in a chair and Senna sat on his bed. Yura stood in the middle of the room and looked around. "Give me a break."

"Whatever. It seems like you've got a nice family, though."

"You think?"

Senna giggled. "Yeah. My dad was way different."

Yura looked at Senna. "Oh yeah? What was your dad like?" But Senna wasn't paying attention. Her expression was horrified. "Senna?"

Senna gasped. "What?"

"Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked.

Senna shook her head. "It's nothing."

"So, do you have any idea as to why those guys wanted to take you away? Did they say anything?"

"Yeah, what _did_ they want?" Yura asked.

"Oh…I think he said a guy named Commander Gan-somebody wanted me brought to him."

"Yeah and what else?"

"That was it! If you hadn't come by when you did, I might've learned more."

Ichigo stood up. "You're crazy!" Senna kicked off her shoes and fell back on Ichigo's bed. "Hey, what are you doing? You can't sleep in here!"

Yura rolled her eyes and sat on the floor. "I can't believe I wanted to come here." She mumbled.

"There's nothing wrong with it."

"What? Are you kidding? Stop kicking your legs around and put your shoes back on!" Yura then stood up and hit Ichigo in the head. "Hey, what was that for?"

"You're annoying, for one thing. Second, she's not exactly doing anything. And third, you might wanna open your door."

Ichigo gave her a questioning look then heard voices outside his door. He groaned and stood up, still rubbing the side of his head. Then he pushed open the door to reveal his sister and father. "What's going on out here!"

"I told you, you shouldn't have done that." Karin said.

"The bath is ready whenever Senna is."

"You guys…" Ichigo turned around at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Yura. "What?"

"I don't think she's up for a bath right now." She motioned toward the bed and Ichigo looked to see Senna fast asleep on it.

Ichigo sighed. "Don't wake her up. Just carry her to the room." Yura said.

"Fine."

Yura watched as Ichigo picked Senna up in his arms then walked out of his room. Yura stretched and rubbed her eyes as she began to grow tired. She yawned and leaned against one of the walls with her arms crossed. She looked around the room and tapped her foot.

"What are you doing?"

Yura turned around to see Ichigo walking in. "I'm not doing anything."

"Then go to Karin's room and go to sleep."

"I told you, I'm not sleeping in there."

"You can't sleep anywhere else."

Yura narrowed her eyes. "Let me sleep in here."

Ichigo sighed and then he opened his closet. "Rukia slept in here when she was staying."

Yura looked around the small closet room and sighed. "Guess it's better than sharing a room with your sister. Ok, fine." Ichigo turned and walked over to his bed. "Don't turn around."

But Ichigo didn't listen. "Why wouldn't I-Ah! Put your clothes back on!"

Yura was taking off the sweater she was wearing. She rolled her eyes. "I told you not to look. I'm wearing the under shirt, don't worry. Haven't you seen Yoruichi naked, anyway?"

Ichigo glared at the back of Yura's head. "It's not like I intentionally wanted to see her. She teases me like that." Yura shook her head and continued to take off her sweater. Ichigo's eyes widened when he noticed the symbol on her back. He narrowed his eyes to see the tattoo more clearly. "Does Toshiro know you have a tattoo?"

Yura quickly straightened her back and turned on Ichigo, her blue hair flying all around her. She put her hand on her back. "No one knows about it. I can't believe you saw it!"

"Well, it's kind of out. Why do you-"

"It's nothing. Just…nothing. I swear."

"You having a tattoo can't just be nothing."

She turned back around and threw her sweater in the closet. "Maybe some other time I'll tell you the story." Then she turned on him again. "Why would you mention Toshiro when you saw my tattoo?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Because, before you're…fight, I guess, you seemed to tell him everything. What's up with you guys anyway?"

"Long story."

Ichigo sat on his bed. "I have time."

Yura sighed and sat in the closet. "Which story do you want to hear first?"

"What's going on with you and Toshiro?"

Yura looked away. "I told Matsumoto my secret. About me being able to see into someone's past. I explained how it works, that it comes along with the power Denakuma gave me. And…the only person whose head I can't get into…is Captain Hitsugaya."

"Wait. Why can't you get into his head?"

She looked at him and shrugged. "I don't know. That's what I'm still trying to figure out. I've been in your head and-" "

You've seen my past?" Ichigo's expression was dark and Yura knew what he was thinking about. The night his mother was killed.

"Uh…yeah. I-I did. I'm sorry. I had no right to-"

"No, it's ok."

Yura was confused. "But, I intruded on your personal life. I had no right to do so."

"Yura, it doesn't matter. Continue."

She wasn't sure. Ichigo seemed like he let loose something terrible and that it was his fault. The expression he got when she told him…it was full of pain and regret. Yura knows that feeling. But she continued anyway. "So…of course before that happened Matsumoto had come to tell me something. But I had to look in her head to know what it was…" She looked away again.

"Did you find out?" Yura nodded. "What was it?"

She took a deep breath. "That the Captain of Squad 10…actually likes me. And I don't mean…just as friends."

The room was silent for a minute. Then Ichigo spoke, "Yes, because I had no idea." He said sarcastically.

Yura glared at him. "Just because you kept joking around with us didn't mean anything."

"And you like him back, don't you?"

She crossed her arms, leaned back against the wall and looked away. "I did. But I haven't finished my story."

"Then continue. This is quite interesting."

Yura shook her head. "Anyway, after I told Matsumoto not to tell anyone about my ability she told Captain Hitsugaya. I couldn't blame her, though…at least, not completely. I went to talk to Captain Hitsugaya about exactly what he knew…and he kind of hit nerve. So I told him that I didn't want to be friends anymore and we haven't talked since. That's about it."

"So, you technically dumped your boyfriend?"

Yura gritted her teeth and glared at Ichigo. "I'm trying to be nice to you for once, but you're not exactly helping right now, are you? And for the last time, he's not my boyfriend! He never was and never will be! Do you understand?" Yura's eyes flashed blue.

At the sight of them, Ichigo cringed back a little. Yura was staring at Ichigo. She relaxed a little. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Ichigo shook his head. "Stop apologizing. Ok, so that's that story. What's your tattoo story?"

Yura stood up and turned around, lifting her shirt enough that Ichigo could see the tattoo on her back. "Denakuma marked me with it. I was training with her once and I felt something burning on my back and…the result is this tattoo. Not too much of a story."

"She marked you? I've never heard of such a thing." She pulled her shirt down and turned around to face Ichigo.

"Well, now you have. Wanna know what it felt like?"

"Not really."

Yura smirked. "You don't have a choice." In one swift move, Yura grabbed Ichigo and turned him over onto his stomach.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Shut up." She lifted up his shirt and snapped her fingers. Sparks flew from her fingers every time she snapped them. Then she pressed the tip of her finger to the base of Ichigo's back. He yelled. Yura removed her finger and held her hand on the black mark that was now on Ichigo's back. "Calm down. It'll go away. I promise. You just have to relax."

"So, that's what it felt like."

"Try feeling that pain for about five minutes. Here, keep pressure on it." Yura got up and walked out of Ichigo's room.

She walked into the bathroom straight across and grabbed a towel. She soaked it with cold water then ran into Ichigo's room. She squeezed the towel over his back and the water dropped onto the black mark. Smoke rose up from the towel then she pressed it to the mark.

"Why did you let me feel that?"

"So you know what I go through, Ichigo. I know your pain. I know your feelings. And I know why you fight. It's to protect those around you so you won't lose them. You're one of those people who choose your own life over others'. You're one who steps up and stands for what you believe in. Even when you're on the brink of the death…you never give up."

Yura's purple eyes flashed blue again, but not out of aggressiveness. It was something else that she held inside of her. Pain filled eyes looked anywhere, but at Ichigo. Talking about this was hurting her as much as it did when it actually happened. Her chest hurt and tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She took a shaky breath as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Yura?"

She slowly looked up at Ichigo. His expression was full of concern. She slowly shook her head. "I'm sorry. I just…I don't know what…" Yura couldn't get her words out. Her head was full of painful scenes. Her entire life was painful.

"You need to sleep. You look worn out." Ichigo said.

Yura shook her head. "No, I'm fine." Ichigo looked at her a little longer then stood up. Yura felt arms beneath her as Ichigo picked her up.

"You're so stubborn." He said as he carried her over to the closet.

"You're no different." He put her in and she laid across in it. "Ichigo," He looked at her. She closed her eyes and smiled with a single tear falling from the corner of her eye. "Thanks for listening." Ichigo smiled then closed the closet door.

* * *

><p>Yura woke up to ringing. She groaned. "Why can't I ever wake up naturally?" She put her hand in her pocket and came back out with a phone. She flipped it open and put it to her ear. "Yamoda."<p>

"Yura, it's Matsumoto."

"Matsumoto. What is it?"

"We need you to come to Soul Society."

"Now?"

"Yes. Immediately. It's an emergency."

Yura sighed. "Ok, I'm on my way." She hung up.

She slowly opened the closet door and peeked out. Ichigo was fast asleep. She opened the door all the way and jumped down. She walked over to his desk and wrote a quick letter as to why she was gone. She stuck it in the closet. Then she turned around and walked over to Ichigo's bed. She carefully jumped up, being sure she wouldn't wake him up. She slowly opened the window and jumped down. She landed soundlessly on the ground. She looked up at the open window and smiled, before using Flash Step.

She stopped outside of Urahara's Shop. She looked up at the sky to see it already turning blue. She looked back at the shop. She slid the door open and walked in, closing the door behind her. The shop was completely silent. She listened carefully for any sign of movement. She looked up when she heard tiny footsteps on the floor. She narrowed her eyes, ready to attack. Then she relaxed when she saw a black cat. She sighed.

"Hello, Yoruichi."

The cat sat there, its tail moving around. "Yura. You're here."

"Yes, I am. Where's Urahara? I need to leave my gigai here and I need to go back to Soul Society."

"Wait a moment." Yoruichi turned around and ran into a room. Yura waited as patiently as she could.

A few minutes later Yoruichi came back in human form with Urahara following. "What's this about?"

"I don't entirely know, but I'm needed in Soul Society immediately. In the tone Matsumoto had when she called…I have a feeling it's about the Shinenju."

"Do you really think so?"

Yura nodded. Then she jumped out of her gigai and the body fell to the floor. "Do you mind opening the Sekaimon?"

Urahara looked at Yoruichi. "Go open it." Yoruichi nodded and took off. Urahara grabbed Yura's gigai. "You can't just leave this lying anywhere."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not Ichigo. I don't dump the body in public."

Urahara smiled. Then Yoruichi came back. "It's ready." Yura nodded.

"Good luck." Urahara said, with a tip of his hat.

Yoruichi led Yura to the back of the shop where they walked into a large room. Yura faced the doorway that connected the World of the Living to Soul Society. It opened and light poured in to the room. "Go quickly. It won't hold long."

Yura nodded her thanks then ran in.

Yura appeared on top of the hill. She smiled, but it fell when she remembered why she came back. She used Flash Step, as usual. She made it to Squad 10 Barracks and saw Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto!" Matsumoto turned around just in time to see Yura use Flash Step to get to her.

"Good, you're here. Toshiro's in a Captain's meeting right now, but should be out soon."

"Like I care about that. This is about the Shinenju, isn't it?" Matsumoto turned serious and nodded. "What is it?"

"We think we may have located it."

"And?"

"We're going after it today."

"Actually, we're going after it now."

Yura turned around. "Rukia."

Rukia walked toward the two. "We know where the Shinenju is…and it's Senna."

Yura's eyes widened. "Ichigo…he doesn't know. Why didn't we realize this sooner?"

"We weren't sure. But now that we are we need to go after her."

"Ichigo won't hand her over. Not without a fight at least. You know he won't."

"He'll need to. It's important."

"I understand that, but-"

"You obviously don't understand it if you're arguing about it."

Yura swallowed and looked down. "I'm only saying what's true." Yura turned around and found herself facing Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"No. You're saying what you want to say."

"Then if I am, you'd stop procrastinating and go after the Shinenju. Shouldn't you be on your way?" Yura tilted her head and her eyebrows rose.

Toshiro stared at her a while longer, before moving on. "We should go. And you will help capture her. You have no choice."

Yura glared at him. "Fine. But I don't appreciate this being held against my will."

"It's not being held against your will."

"That's not how I see it." Then the four of them took off.

* * *

><p>Yura didn't remember all that happened in between. She was too focused on the fact that Senna was the Shinenju. But she should've seen it before. She said she remembered when she was alive. That she remembered everything. She was always in deep thought. She was remembering memories, but they weren't hers. Yura felt like an idiot. She'd usually be able to point things out like this. The next thing she knew, Yura was standing to Matsumoto's left, staring straight ahead at Ichigo and Senna. She didn't want to, but she knew she had to. It was important. Especially when someone was after Senna.<p>

Ichigo stepped forward. "Captain Ukitake. What are you all doing here? Rukia. What's this about? Yura." Ichigo looked at Yura. She tried to give him an apologetic look, but she knew it failed.

"Ichigo."

Renji stepped forward when Rukia hesitated. "We're here to carry out a level 1 order from Central 46. You're to hand over the girl immediately."

"What?"

"Ichigo. I've searched every record of the 13 Court Guard Squads, Stealth Force and the Kido Force as well as the Soul Reaper Academy. There is no Senna listed anywhere. I also verified that the zanpakuto the girl uses, was swallowed up by the Restrictive Current in the Dongai Press of this world one-hundred years ago along with its owner. In other words, there is no way her zanpakuto can exist."

Senna stepped forward. "But that's not possible. What you're saying isn't true. I am a Soul Reaper, I know it!"

"Then when did you come to the World of the Living? How long ago?" Renji asked.

"It's all confusing. I remember walking up by the banks of that river two days ago. And I'm not confused about my name. I know it's Senna. I remember that river. When I was a little girl I…" Her words faltered. She looked so scared and hadn't a clue what was going on. "But…I…and then I was alone. There was no one else."

"Don't you see? All those different memories are mixed up in your head."

"I know it's hard to comprehend, but the very thing we've been searching for, this Shinenju is actually you." Captain Ukitake said.

Yura could tell by the look on Senna's face that she didn't want to believe it. She didn't want it to be true. She was so confused and it's hard to process. "Is it true?" She asked shakily.

"The Valley of Screams became visible twenty-four hours ago," Toshiro said. "We concluded that the man behind it is Ganru and his motive is to destroy the worlds. In order to achieve his objective, he intends to utilize the Shinenju. The Shinenju's Senna. By order of the Soul Society we will now take you into custody!" Everyone, including Yura, got into position to capture Senna.

"But…but what gives you the right? What have I done? I'm just one person. How could-"

Ichigo put his arm in front of her. "Just hold on. You can't do this."

Rukia stepped forward. "Ichigo, what are you doing?"

Yura wanted to do something to stop this. She was a Soul Reaper so she had to follow orders, but she saved helped save Senna and that shouldn't mean she should have to do this.

_Where's the girl that always stands up for those around her? _She heard Denakuma in her head.

"No matter what this girl is, it doesn't change the fact that she exists at this moment. Look, she has feelings and emotions and thoughts and dreams just like you do. But you wanna ignore all that and lock her away, right? As far as I'm concerned, you're no different than them! So you might as well forget about because I'm not handing her over to you."

Yura swallowed. Captain Ukitake looked down. "Sorry, but we have no time to debate this with you, Ichigo."

Renji stepped forward. "Step away! Move, Ichigo!"

Yura took a deep breath. Then she used Flash Step. She appeared in front of Ichigo and Senna. Everyone was shocked. "Yura!" Ichigo said.

"Oh shut up. Appreciate some help once and awhile, will you?" She turned her head a little. "And I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen." She faced forward again and pulled out Denakuma.

"Do you understand what you're doing?"

She scoffed. "Do you know what I'm not doing? I'm not helping them take Senna. I understand that we have to…but you're right. She's no different than any of us."

"Yura!" Yura looked up at Matsumoto. Both she and Toshiro were focused on her. She was betraying them and not following orders. But who is she to follow orders?

_Stand up for what you believe in, Yura. Just don't get killed in the process. _Yura smirked.

Then, her expression dropped when she heard something. She looked up, just in time to see that group from the cemetery appear out of nowhere and drop down. "What is that?"

Yura glared. "You've got to be kidding me." She muttered.

One of the guys was carrying something huge on his back. Then, tons of rope flew out, connected to metal claws. They rapidly flew toward everyone. As soon as they made contact with the ground, they exploded. Smoke was everywhere. Yura covered her mouth and coughed. She looked up and could see the silhouettes of the Soul Reapers and that group.

"Ah, crap. Ichigo, protect Senna." Yura jumped up and over the smoke cloud. She saw Renji get attacked, then Matsumoto. She saw Toshiro go toward the guy, but Yura was faster. She pointed her zanpakuto at the guy and struck him. He moved, but not before he was hit with the lightning bolt on his arm.

Toshiro looked up at Yura. She quickly glanced at him, and then moved on. She watched as all of the ghost around them turned into Blanks. Ichigo pushed Senna away just in time before a guy grabbed her. The same guy who's arm got cut off by Yura. They rolled off, but Ichigo turned into a Soul Reaper. Yura pushed herself down and she landed next to him, zanpakuto ready to strike.

"You should really leave this to me and go protect Senna."

"Kon's watching her."

"What's a mod-soul going to do?"

"Let's hope a lot."

"Well like I said, leave this to me. I'm gonna finish this guy and he won't be so lucky as to just getting his arm cut off like you're probably thinking."

The guy smiled a not so welcoming smile. "Hey kid, it wasn't time for us before, but it is now!"

"You got that right! But you won't be so lucky. You'll die for sure this time!" Yura said. She took off using Flash Step. She swung her zanpakuto hat him, but he blocked it with his curved blade. Yura gritted her teeth and pushed back.

_You're not trying, Yura! _

"Sorry to say, but shut up for once." Yura's eyes widened when she saw the Blanks come together to reform the guy's arm. "Oh, come on!" The guy lunged for Yura. She held out her zanpakuto to block his blade from making contact with her. He kept pushing forward, and Yura was backing up.

_You're showing weakness and not strength! Call forth your full power, Yura. Call it! _

Yura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, her eyes were a bright but violent electric blue. The guy stopped and took a step back. Yura's Spiritual Power flashed all around her in light blue. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Ichigo! Don't worry about me. Just keep fighting and try to ignore me as hard as you can."

"But-"

Yura's Spiritual Pressure got stronger. She could sense that everyone had stopped fighting just to watch. She smiled. "Ban…kai!" The sky suddenly began to darken as dark clouds rolled over the sun. The clouds were quickly moving over the area in which everyone was fighting. Everyone was looking at the storm clouds and then their gaze shifted over to Yura. Yura smiled again. "Gekido Denakuma!" Yura felt a violent but soothing buzz throughout her entire body.

_That's what I'm talking about. _

Yura smiled. Yura looked around, her eyes still an electric blue color. She spotted Ichigo a few yards away. Suddenly a lightning bolt hit Yura. When it cleared away, she was gone. Ichigo's eyes widened. Then a bolt of light hit the area near Ichigo. He jumped, but was shocked to see that Yura was standing in place of the lightning bolt.

"That's called power, Ichigo. Now I suggest all of you get back to what you were doing while I finish off this guy."

The guy Yura was against smirked. "You think you can beat me with that?"

"Yes, I do." As Yura charged, everyone got back to their fighting. Yura pointed her zanpakuto at the guy and instead of from the zanpakuto, a lightning bolt struck a few feet away from the guy. Yura noticed that lighting was flashing everywhere, and she felt right at home. She was just about to strike again when she heard Ichigo. She stopped and looked up. "Senna!" Senna was going after one of the guys that was in the sky. Yura's eyes widened. Senna didn't know who that was, but Yura did. "Senna, don't!"

It was too late. Senna was grabbed by him. Everyone that was in the same armor took off. Yura was too shocked to strike anyone down with lightning, even though the lightning seemed to become more aggressive. A lightning bolt struck, not even a foot away from Yura, but she barely blinked. She's familiar with what's going on now. Now that she's gotten a better look at the armor she knows what group they belong to. She heard Captain Ukitake speak, probably saying who they were, but she didn't process the words.

She was focused on Ganru holding Senna. "I wouldn't know about that," he said. "We are from the clan of darkness. The Dark One."

Yura watched as Toshiro went after them just as the Blanks were flying up too. But the reaction that caused was a huge explosion. Everywhere the Blanks made contact, there was another explosion. Yura jumped just in time to avoid one.

"Yura!" Yura looked up and her eyes widened at the sight of Ichigo. He was wearing a long black flowing coat and his zanpakuto was pitch black. He was looking down at her. "That's your definition of power. This is mine. Are you coming?"

Yura was still shocked at the sight of Ichigo. But she quickly pulled herself together and smirked. "You know it." They both took off at their fastest.

Yura's now purple eyes were narrowed as she was rapidly flying through the cold air. The dark clouds in the sky were still giving off lightning as it flashed everywhere. Then, Yura and Ichigo both whizzed past the Dark One. They both turned around and glared down at the group. "All right, put the girl down now!" Ichigo said.

Senna lifted her head and looked up at the two. Then she started pounding against Ganru. Yura looked at Ichigo. "I'll distract him and you go after Senna." Ichigo nodded. "Alright, you'll know when?"

"Yeah, I will."

"Senna!" Yura called. Senna looked up at her. The group, except for Ganru, took off after Yura and Ichigo. But a lightning bolt struck Yura and she was gone. A lightning bolt struck just behind Ganru and Yura was position to strike. She let out a battle cry. Ganru turned around, and just as he did Ichigo took off.

But Ganru somehow knew. He quickly hit Yura in her shoulder and turned around just in time to stab Ichigo straight in the stomach. Yura was watching this happen as she plunged to the Earth.

_Yura! You need to summon the lightning. Quickly! _

Yura closed her eyes. A giant lightning bolt struck Yura. Then it struck near Toshiro and she was lying on the ground. He knelt down next to her. "Are you ok?"

She tightly shut her eyes and turned her head. "What do you care?" She whispered. He was about to respond, but instead took off just as everyone else did.

Yura could feel the blood pouring down the side of her face as well as the power from her Bankai fade away. She took a shaky breath and curled into a ball. Her right hand traveled up her left arm to her shoulder. She grabbed what was stuck in her arm and pulled it out. She yelped. She dropped it and put pressure on her shoulder as blood started to pour down her arm. Her head began to hurt and she felt the world spinning. Not like when she goes to visit Denakuma. She heard someone land not too far from her and then she heard shuffling footsteps.

"Yura!" She slowly opened her eyes to see Rukia kneeling next to her.

"I'm fine," she managed. "Where's Ichigo?"

"We need to get him healed. Can you stand?" Yura slowly sat up, hand still on her shoulder. "What happened?"

"He stuck something…in my shoulder. Don't worry. It should…wear off soon. I can help you carry Ichigo to…Urahara's."

"Are you sure?"

Yura nodded. "Positive." She looked up at the sky to still see traces of clouds and lightning, but they were small. "Bring Ichigo over here. Quickly."

Rukia took off and grabbed Ichigo. Then she brought him back. "What are you going to do?"

"Just hold on to him." Yura grabbed Ichigo's limp arm and summoned lightning. "Hold your breath and close your eyes." She told Rukia. When Rukia did as told, a lightning bolt struck the three. Yura imagined Urahara's shop as she closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were sitting right in front of the shop. "Open your eyes. Go inside. Call Orihime and get Ichigo healed."

"What about you?"

Yura tightly closed her eyes. "I'm tired of people worrying about me. I'm fine. Ichigo's the one that needs healing." Rukia nodded then ran inside the shop. Yura was taking deep breaths. The pain in her head increased and she was getting dizzy. She opened her eyes and looked up at the sky. "I couldn't save her. I'm sorry…Ichigo." Then, Yura blacked out.

* * *

><p>"She'll be fine. Something was injected into her blood and put her to sleep. But because she was already bleeding, most of it came out. With the help of Orihime she should be fine."<p>

Yura woke up and was facing everyone. She sat up. "Yura."

"What's going on?"

Rukia sighed. "When I came back, you had passed out. We got Ichigo healed and we got you healed just now."

"Where is he?"

"Waiting for us. He's going to look for the passage into the Valley of Screams." Yura stood up. "Wait, are you sure-"

"I said I'm tired of people worrying about me. I'll be fine. Ichigo's right. We need to find the passage." Rukia nodded and stood up. Yura looked at Orihime. "Thank you." Orihime nodded. Rukia and Yura ran out of the room and out of the shop.

Ichigo was waiting for them, just like Rukia said. "You're better, I see."

"You're one to talk. I'll be fine as long as we keep moving."

"Right." Ichigo took off and Rukia and Yura followed. They were running and jumping on top of buildings, trying to get to wherever as fast as they could. Ichigo dropped down and landed in front of the entry way to the festival they found. Yura landed behind him then Rukia landed. They walked in and looked around for a trace of anything.

Police were observing around, trying to figure out where the explosions came from. Ichigo looked around, back and forth. Then he jogged over to a crate where a red ribbon was attached. He picked it up in his hand and looked at it.

"Ichigo?"

"Ichigo, I never should've-"

"It's not your fault, Rukia. It's neither one of your guys' fault. You did what you felt was right." Yura was gonna say that she didn't feel right about it, but decided it was best not to. "Senna is strong-willed, stubborn and a little crazy, but she was trembling," He pounded his fist against the crate. "She was so frightened and confused. She had no idea who she really was. I just couldn't see that. I failed and wasn't able to protect her."

Yura pressed her lips together. Ichigo turned around and began to walk away. "Ichigo, what's wrong?"

"Don't worry. Just come with me." Yura and Rukia followed and they went into Flash Step. When they stopped they were facing a Ferris Wheel. Yura looked all around. "Come on. We're going up there." Ichigo left and Yura and Rukia fell into step with him.

Yura found herself crouched on top of one of the cars on the Ferris Wheel. They were approaching the top of the Ferris Wheel. Yura's eyes widened when her gaze fell on the river. "What is that?"

Ichigo and Rukia followed her gaze. "That's it." The three of them jumped off and took toward the river.

They stopped in mid air above the river. "Look at that. It's the same phenomenon that's visible from the Soul Society."

"I'm going in."

Yura and Rukia turned to him. "Are you sure about that?" Yura asked.

Ichigo nodded. "Rukia, contact Urahara ad tell him that we found it."

"Ichigo, it's not safe. Wait for the others."

"I'm going now! Tell the others. Go. I'm gonna save Senna." He jumped down toward the opening.

"No Ichigo!" Rukia went to jump after him, but Yura held her back.

"Don't. He needs to do this. It'll help him."

"How?"

Yura smiled without looking at Rukia. "It'll help him stand up for what he believes in. And realize his pride in others. Just let him go. We need to tell the others immediately. The faster we do that the faster we can help him."

"You seem to know so much about him."

At this, Yura looked at Rukia. "I know him and I know his feelings. It's the same thing I've felt ever since my father disappeared." Rukia's eyes widened. "But that doesn't matter. Ichigo believes he can save Senna and we need to support him. His heart doesn't just belong to him, but all of his friends. Just listen and let's go tell everyone. Ok?"

Rukia wasn't sure about this. She knew what Yura meant, but for Ichigo to do such a thing that could get him killed…Yura's right. He'll do whatever just as long as those around him are safe. And Rukia saw that in Yura when she risked her life to help save Senna earlier. She was a worried person, but rarely showed her emotions. She'd dangerous when she uses her power, and even if it seems she can't control it, she can.

But the power hungry look was something else Rukia noticed. When she released her Bankai she wanted to fight alone. She wanted to do everything by herself. The way her eyes glowed like the lightning she summoned to fight her enemy…Rukia didn't want to admit it. She never would. It was even hard to admit it to herself…but she was scared of Yura.

"Come on. We'll go to Urahara and tell him and the others"

"What are we going to do once we tell them?"

Yura hesitated. She looked up at the orange and pink sky. "We're going to try and help as best we can, understand? We need to go now." At that Yura quickly took off with Rukia following.

_What are you going to do now that you've found the entry way to the Valley of Screams? _

"I'm going to help Ichigo as much as I can. I won't give up. He needs all the help he can get."

After a few minutes they made it to Urahara's shop, barging in. "What's this all about?" Yura looked up to see Urahara.

"We don't have much time. Ichigo has located the entrance to the Valley of Screams. We need to go to Soul Society so we have a chance of helping him."

Urahara smirked and looked down. "I know you people too well. Yoruichi's opening the Sekaimon now. You should go before it closes."

Yura smiled, and she and Rukia rushed to the back.

* * *

><p>Yura and Rukia were running as fast as they could. "I'll go tell the Captains' what we've found." Rukia said.<p>

Then she departed. Yura ran to Squad 10 Barracks and found Matsumoto in Toshiro's office, just like she hoped. "Yura! You're here. What a surprise." Matsumoto stood up from her position on the couch.

"Kurosaki has located the entrance to the Valley of Screams."

"He has?"

Yura nodded. "He went there to save Senna. You know that we have to save her."

"We can't do much."

"Then try!"

Matsumoto seemed taken aback. The anger and fear she saw in Yura's eyes was unexpected.

"We can't do anything."

Yura bit back her outrage. "Fine. Don't do anything." Yura walked out.

After Yura's long walk, she had found Rukia watching as everyone prepared to try to stop the collision of the two worlds. They hadn't spoken a word to each other. Then, Renji joined them.

"I have to-"

"I'm going too!" Yura and Rukia looked at Renji. "I'm not about to let him take all the glory again."

Rukia let out a small laugh and Yura smiled. "We all know that if we don't do something, Ichigo getting the glory or not, he'll get himself killed." Yura said.

"Then we should go as soon as possible." Rukia said.

"Right there with you."

The three of them walked through the doorway and found themselves on a bridge. "Rukia, Yura."

"Renji."

Yura walked over to the railing. "Anything happen?" She asked.

"Nothing. How'd it go?"

"They refuse to send anyone to help and they're going to release the Kido Cannon to destroy the Valley of Screams." Rukia said.

"If they do that what'll happen to Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

"He'll be fine, because we're going after him." Yura said.

"You have a plan?" Ishida asked.

"Don't worry about it. We'll come up with something." Rukia said.

"You wouldn't stand a chance going in by yourselves. We've already put the team together." Yura looked over the edge and had to contain her smile.

Matsumoto showed up beside Toshiro. "And I'm coming too!" She giggled.

"Would you quit fooling around? Let's go." He quickly glanced at Yura before jumping in.

"Right." Renji and Rukia said.

Yura jumped on top of the railing. She turned around before jumping in. "Please Rukia." Orihime said.

"Don't worry."

Yura smirked. "We'll bring Ichigo back in one piece. Hopefully." With that, Yura fell backward with Rukia and Renji following.

Yura flipped so she was facing the entrance. Yura caught up with Matsumoto. "What made you want to help?"

"I wanted to help. I just said there wasn't much we could do."

"But you're doing a lot. I appreciate it."

They fell through the entrance and landed on rock cliffs. Yura looked around and her eyes widened at the tree-like structure in front of them. She heard Toshiro yell out his zanpakuto's command and name and an ice dragon appeared. She looked around and her eyes found Ichigo. She smiled.

Ichigo turned around and looked at the entire group of Soul Reapers that had formed.

_You need all of your strength, Yura. Concentrate. This won't be an easy battle. _

Yura blocked out everything that was going on and concentrated on her power. After a while, Yura opened her eyes. She felt the electricity run through her veins and the power that surged through her.

"Let's do this!" She heard Toshiro yell.

"Right!" Everyone yelled.

They each took off using Flash Step, but Yura hesitated. She turned and looked at Toshiro who was looking back at her. "This doesn't exactly mean anything, but thanks for helping." She said.

"Yura-"

She shook her head. "Win the battle first. Then talk." And she took off.

As she took off down the hill, Blanks came after Yura. She took out her zanpakuto. She held it out to the side and it sparked a few times. Then she swung it over her head and aimed it at the Blanks. A lightning bolt flew from the blade, hitting every Blank in its way. She flipped over some of them, striking them from above. She landed and swung her zanpakuto, cutting those around her in half. She swerved around and spotted one of the guys from the clan. The same one she's fought twice.

She smirked. "Must be my lucky day." She used Flash Step and headed toward him.

She stopped and was right next to Ichigo. "Hey, Ichi."

"Yura. What are you-"

"Enough questions. I'm gonna finish off that guy, ok?"

"But what about-"

"Ichigo! Grab on!"

The two looked up to see Renji. His zanpakuto was in Bankai form. Yura smirked. "Your ride is here. I'm assuming Renji will take care of the other one while I take care of Double-Blades here."

"You have a nickname for him?"

"Shut up and go already!" Ichigo jumped on Zabimaru and rode him. Renji and Rukia appeared next to Yura. "Do you two think you can work together and take out the one with those giant barrels or whatever?"

"Why?"

"Because I need to finish off the other guy." Rukia and Renji looked at each other, then nodded. "Good. Lets' go." Yura took off using Flash Step and ended up behind the guy.

"Hey!"

He turned around and smirked. "You again? Don't you ever give up?"

Yura closed her eyes and grinned. "I'm not one to give up. Believe me." She opened her eyes. "Will you die this time?" She asked as she pointed her zanpakuto to her side.

The guy positioned his circular blades in his hands and positioned himself. "No. But you will!" He threw one of his blades at her. It was inches away when she disappeared. She appeared behind him and swung her zanpakuto, cutting his back. He yelled and swerved.

Yura smirked but her expression fell when a few Blanks came together to reform his blade. Then he lashed out. Yura held out her zanpakuto and blocked each blow.

"Why. Won't. You. Die!" He yelled.

Yura jumped back. When she looked up, her eyes were blue. "Because I'm powerful." She narrowed her eyes and held out her zanpakuto to the side. "Bankai!" The sky began to turn dark with clouds. "Gekido Denakuma!" The clouds began to roll in quicker and lightning was forming. Once the clouds were hovering over the entire area, lightning struck all around. A lightning bolt struck right in front of Yura, but she didn't budge. "This isn't Denakuma's full power. This is only the start of her rage!"

The guy gritted his teeth. With a yell, he threw one of his blades at Yura. Yura smiled and a lightning bolt struck the blade just as it was inching closer to her. Then Yura turned serious. She twirled her zanpakuto in her hand then plunged it into the ground. A huge lightning bolt struck the sword sending lightning in different directions. There was a small explosion and the smoke covered both Yura and her opponent. When the smoke cleared away, Yura found herself on a cloud. She noticed that her zanpakuto was gone, but she smiled and looked up.

When she spoke, her voice was more powerful, "This is my world you have entered. Prepare to die, for there is no possible way you can survive." Yura realized that the power she got her voice from, was Denakuma. Their voices were mixed and it made her seem like a bigger threat.

Yura's opponent was panicking. There were no Blanks around for him to reform his other blade, so he was stuck with the one. He smirked anyway. "How are you supposed to fight me without a sword, girl?"

Yura smiled. "Believe me. I don't need it to kill you."

Before he could respond, Yura was gone in the blink of an eye. She appeared behind him, and he turned around. He slashed his blade at her, but she kicked up her leg and kicked his hand away. Yura grabbed his arm that held the blade, and twisted it. He yelled, but it was quickly drowned out by the lightning that struck near them.

"You lose." She said. She grabbed his blade and sent a strong electric current to it. She could feel it traveling from his blade to his arm all the way through his body. She pushed back and he began to violently twitch. She held up her hand. "Denakuma has transferred her full power into me. So I guess you can say…I'm Denakuma."

Her blue eyes flashed brighter. She charged for him at full speed and she swung her arm across his stomach, her fingers pointed straight out. She landed in front of him on one knee, arm still out. Her opponent let out a blood curdling yell. "Shut up and die already." Suddenly he burst into dust. Still crouched down, Yura summoned a lightning bolt and it struck her. When she opened her eyes, she found herself back in the Valley of Screams.

"Where did you come from?"

She stood up. "Somewhere. I took care of that one guy with the blades. He died a horrible death, but at least he's off our hands. How was your opponent?"

"You're talking to me again."

"That's not the answer to my question."

"He was easy enough to take care of. That's three down."

Yura looked at Toshiro. "Three?"

"Soi Fon took care of the woman. She's gone. I don't exactly know how Renji and Rukia are holding up. I saw them battling one of them."

She turned her head away. "Hm. Let's just hope Ichigo can save Senna." The two were quiet for a while.

"Where's your zanpakuto?"

Without looking at him, Yura balled her hand into a fist and sparks flew around it. "Denakuma transferred her full power to me. Until her Bankai fades away, I still have it."

"So what you did when we first fought them…that wasn't her full power."

Yura smirked. "Of course not. I rarely use her full power because it overtakes me. But when I need it, I need it." They were focusing on the tree-like structure. "Do you really think Ichigo can save Senna?"

"We can only hope so." Yura gasped at the sudden feel of a strong Spiritual Pressure. She stepped forward, but felt a hand on her shoulder. Electricity shot through her arm.

"Don't. This is his fight. He'll be fine."

But Yura only shook her head. Denakuma could sense emotions in someone else, including pain. The lightning storm from her Bankai picked up, making lightning strike everywhere. It struck near her and Toshiro jumped, but she only stood there. Inside of her, she could feel Denakuma howling. Everyone was scared, even if they didn't seem like it. They didn't know what was going to happen. Yura swallowed hard.

Then she gasped and looked up. To her it looked as if purple goo was oozing out of a ceiling and dark lightning was striking, mixing with her own from Denakuma. Yura knew what it really was.

"They've fired the cannon." Matsumoto said.

"It won't be long before the entire dimension collapses!"

A bright light formed behind them. Instead of moving back, Yura stepped forward. But she was suddenly pulled back. "I don't think you should that." Matsumoto said. "We need to go."

"Do you really believe he can save her?"

"Kurosaki is strong. But we need to go, now."

Yura hesitated, then nodded. She let Matsumoto pull her through the entrance to the World of the Living. Before she knew it, Yura was back in the World of the Living with everyone. She was looking down at the river from her position in the sky. Water splashed everywhere. She took a deep breath. Then there was another explosion from the river, and Ichigo came out with Senna. Yura let out the breath she was holding and smiled. She, Rukia, Renji, Senna and Ichigo floated down to the bridge and landed. Everyone welcomed them back and congratulated them.

Yura felt Denakuma's power slip away from her. Her eyes turned back to their normal purple and her zanpakuto appeared at her side. Ichigo turned to her, Rukia and Renji.

"Rukia, Renji, Yura, thank you."

"You idiot. It's not like we did it for you." Renji said.

"We really only wanted the glory." Yura said, with a smile. She touched Ichigo's arm and sent a small electric current through it.

"Hey."

"Nice saving you did there, Ichi."

Ichigo stared at her then smiled. Then he turned around and pulled something out of his shirt. "Senna, I forgot. I still have your ribbon."

Everyone noticed that Senna was looking over the railing down in the river. Then the ribbon slipped away from Ichigo's grasp. Yura's veins buzzed.

_It's not over yet._

Yura looked up. "Ichigo…"

"What's this all about?" Rukia asked when she fell.

"It isn't stopping." Renji said.

"Then what's going to happen?" Orihime asked.

"This isn't good."

Senna jumped. "Senna!" Ichigo followed.

Yura watched as they hovered over the entrance to the Valley of Screams. "Senna has to sacrifice herself." Yura muttered under her breath. She watched as Senna and Ichigo were talking. Then Senna turned away and there was suddenly a bright light.

* * *

><p>Rukia and Yura walked to the cemetery in silence. They pushed open the door and walked down the long rows. They found Ichigo as he fell to his knees. "The energy form the Blanks is slowly dissipating. Soon it will all be gone. Once that happens, everything about Senna will fade from our memories. She was never alive in our lifetime so we can't remember someone who didn't exist."<p>

Ichigo stood up and slowly turned around. "I know she'll be gone soon, but right now…I can still hear her voice."

Yura wanted to cry, but held herself together. Ichigo began to walk and Rukia and Yura followed. "We need to go back to Soul Society. We agreed to make sure you were ok before we left." Yura said.

"There was no need for that. I'll be fine. I can walk you guys to Urahara's shop."

"Are you sure? You look like you should go home and…get some sleep."

Ichigo side glanced at her. "I'll be fine. Honest. I can walk you guys there and see you out." Yura and Rukia exchanged glances, but kept walking.

The rest of their walk was full of silence. They got to Urahara's and stopped outside. Yura took a deep breath and looked at Ichigo. "We can always stay if you want. We don't mind."

Ichigo only shook his head. "You two should go. I just…need some time to think."

Yura wasn't sure, but nodded anyway. She gave him a quick hug. "We'll see you soon. Promise." She let go. She and Rukia walked inside the quiet shop. On her way to the back of the shop, Yura could already feel Senna slowly start to slip away from her mind.

They walked into a room and found Urahara. "Ah, perfect timing. The Sekaimon is ready whenever you two are."

Yura nodded. "Get us out of here." In a few minutes, the Sekaimon opened. Without a second glance, Yura and Rukia stepped through.

* * *

><p>Yura found herself walking into Captain Hitsugaya's office. He looked up from his work. Yura gave him a small and sad smile. "What are you doing here?"<p>

Yura looked away. "I hope you know that…just because you helped out, we're still not exactly on friendship terms. I'm still confused about a lot of things."

"We won't remember anyway."

She looked at him. "I know. I just thought I'd let you know before we completely forgot."

"I appreciate it."

Yura clicked her tongue. "I should probably go. Thank you, again, Captain Hitsugaya." With that, Yura turned around and walked down the hall to her room. She walked in and lay on her bed. As she closed her eyes, the last memory of Senna drifted away from her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Long chapter, right? So, what did you guys think? I hope it was ok. I feel like i didn't do enough or something. But, anyway. Can you believe this was 34 pages? i couldn't believe it. And i kept it this long because i feel like i owe u guys for being long, but the stupid internet...anyway, i hope u guys visioned Yura's tattoo just as i vision it. If not, ask me for a picture. I've been thinking about changing my proifle picture to her tattoo...i want her tattoo so badly.

Oh, btw. Yura's Bankai, Gekido Denakuma, it means Rage of the Lightning Demon, just in case u didn't know. Did u guys like her Bankai? Or was it too much? be honest. i don't mind. even if it's too late to change it. lol.

I'm just babbling, i'm sorry. but before i go, i wanna thank **TheKeeperofKingdomHearts1 **for being the first person to vote me writing this chapter. And my best friend, Lynn, for being the second person (some friend, huh?) jk. REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

It's been way to long! and i'm sorry! I had writer's block for a long time. But i'm back now! ^^

Ok, originally i was going to do a few episodes from the Bount Arc, but i changed my mind and decided to change it up. These several chapters coming up will be from my own mind. I made up everything about it, except for the characters (with the exception of Yura being born from my own imagination). I made up the plot of the story. Anyway, so because of this, the Bounts never happened. Ok? They don't exist nor will they ever exist. So this story line will focus on Yura's past. (yours truly ^^) You only know a little about her past from previous chapters.

Ok, i don't have much to say except that Yura and Denakuma (and any other made up characters) are mine. Everything else belongs to Tite Kubo. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Two Weeks Later<p>

Yura was sitting on the hill as usual. It was dark out, and a crescent moon was high in the sly surrounded by stars. Yura closed her eyes and listened to the whispering wind. She opened her eyes to see a small figure in the distance. She squinted her eyes to try to see better and noticed the short black hair.

"Rukia." Yura stood up and used Flash Step to get to where Rukia Kuchiki was. Rukia jumped a little when she noticed Yura pop up beside her. "Hey."

"Oh, Yura, I didn't expect you to be around."

Yura shrugged. "Just been thinking lately. Where are you headed?"

"The World of the Living."

"Oh? What for?"

"I've been put back on patrol in Karakura town."

Yura's eyes lit up with interest. "Mind if I tag along?"

Rukia's eyes widened in curiosity. "Um…sure. But, shouldn't you…"

Yura knew what she was trying to say. She only shook her head. "It's fine."

"But-"

"We should hurry, shouldn't we?"

Yura picked up her pace as Rukia stopped and stared after her. She knew something was wrong. She didn't know much about Yura, but she knew enough to know that Yura kept to herself a lot. Coming out of her own thoughts, she hurried after Yura when she noticed how far behind she was.

After a few minutes, the two of them arrived at the giant Senkaimon gate. It opened up and they walked in with the guidance of hell butterflies. "Yura…are you ok?"

Yura blinked in surprise. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, you just seem…off."

"Oh. Don't worry about me, I'm fine." It was an obvious lie. Rukia saw right past that smile. Her eyes hid it all. Sadness and lonesome. They continued walking through the Dongai Precipice in silence and finally arrived in the World of the Living. "Wow. This place is so…different. I never would've imagined."

"You've never been here before?"

"Only once. That was a very long time ago, though. But it's cool."

"Hm. Well, we can take patrol for the night, if you're up for it."

"That's fine. I'll take half the town and you can take the other."

Before Rukia got to say anything, Yura left. She was excited to be in the World of the Living. A new adventure would await her eventually. She found herself on top of a building, looking down on the town. It was quiet for the most part. A nice, peaceful town. Except for when Hollows invaded. She sat on the edge of the building and took a deep breath. She laid back and looked up at the night sky and she slowly started to drift off.

* * *

><p>Back in Soul Society, Captain Hitsugaya was roaming around in search for someone. He walked into his office to see Matsumoto lying down on the couch. He gritted his teeth. "Do you ever do any work?"<p>

Matsumoto sat up and smiled at him. "Of course not!"

Toshiro stopped himself for wanting to beat down his subordinate. "Have you seen Yamoda?"

Matsumoto stared at him then shook her head. "She's in the World of the Living."

His eyes widened. "What?"

Matsumoto nodded. "I got a message from her saying that she was going with Kuchiki to the World of the Living."

Toshiro's expression fell. "I see."

Matsumoto watched as he sat at his desk and put his head in his hands. "You miss her, don't you? Don't worry, Captain. She'll be back before you know it."

Hitsugaya didn't feel like arguing with Matsumoto.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mommy, look! Look at what I got!" Yura ran up to her mother and held out her closed hands. <em>

"_What is it, Yura?"_

_Yura opened her hands and revealed what she had. "It's a beetle. I found it on the side of the house." _

"_It's beautiful, sweet heart. You should release it, though. Ok?" _

_Yura nodded. She turned around and ran out into the field. She continued running until she was at the edge of the woods. Her mother always told her to never go past the trees. Anything could be lurking within them. So she always stayed just outside of them. _

_Yura released the beetle in to the grass and watched it disappear. She dropped into the grass and lay on her back, soaking up the sun. Then, her eyes shot open when she heard a loud roar. She bolted upright and stared through the trees. Yura stood up and slowly began to walk toward them. Then she stopped when she heard another loud roar. That's when she saw it. A giant hollow that resembled a snake, but with four giant stumps for legs. It walked forward, knocking down trees with its giant head and tail. Yura took one step at a time as she walked backwards, going as slowly as possible. _

_The hollow continued to walk forward and stopped directly in front of Yura. It roared again, making Yura trip and fall back. She started crawling backwards, fear rising within her as the hollow got closer. _

_The hollow laughed and a tongue slithered out. "Well, what do we have here? A little shrimp?" It laughed again. _

_Yura was truly frightened now. She couldn't make her body move. Her heart pounded against her chest. The hollow's tongue flicked out toward her, slightly grazing her skin. "Mm. A perfect snack."_

_When Yura noticed it was about to strike, she willed her body to move and jumped out of the way just as it aimed for her._

_She got up and began running, but the tail lashed out and wrapped around her body. She tried screaming, but couldn't. The tail was tightening around her small body. The hollow laughed another time._

"_That was too easy!" Yura gritted her teeth in anger. Then she bit down as hard as she could on the tail. The hollow yelled and the tail loosened just enough for her to climb out of its grip. "You little brat!" _

_Yura jumped and landed hard on the ground, twisting her ankle. She bit her lip and tried to ignore the pain as she made a run for it._

_Before she knew it, she was back in the hollow's grip. The tail wrapped around her lower body. She tripped and fell forward and was being dragged back. She clawed at the ground, hoping that she could grasp it, but couldn't. She grabbed hold of a large stick. She turned around and stabbed the tail. The hollow yelled out again as blood poured out of the wound. Yura was partially covered in it when she got out again. This time, the hollow went for her head on, aiming and striking. Its face rammed into the ground right in front of Yura as she jumped back. _

_She jumped on its head just as it lifted from the ground. "Where'd you go, you brat?"_

_Yura was tired of being called a brat. She found its eye and kicked it. The hollow yelled and thrashed its head about. Yura held on as tightly as she could, then she stabbed it in the middle of its head with the stick she had. The hollow threw its snake-head back in pain. Then Yura pushed down hard on the stick until you could only see the tip of it in the hollow's head. The hollow went limp and fell to the side, taking Yura down with it. She jumped down again and landed on her already injured foot._

_She fell down on her side and held her ankle in pain. Then she sat up and watched as the hollow slowly started to disappear. Yura snapped her head around when she heard footsteps and yelling. She saw a group of Soul Reapers running toward her. They all stopped when they saw the last of the hollow before it completely disappeared. One Soul Reaper noticed Yura and began to walk toward her. Yura slowly began to crawl backwards, dragging her right leg. _

"_It's ok. You don't need to be afraid anymore." The woman said. _

_She had long brown hair and light green eyes. She stared down at Yura in shock. Yura looked down at herself,, noticing the blood for the first time. When she looked back up the woman was kneeling directly in front of her._

"_Are you hurt?" _

_Yura slowly nodded. She noticed the sword on the woman's hip, then looked back in her eyes. "M-my ankle. I twisted it when I jumped down." The woman touched Yura's ankle and Yura flinched. "That hurts."_

_The woman smiled at her. "It's a little swollen, but you did twist it pretty badly. Did you kill that hollow?" Yura turned her head to look at the spot where the hollow once was. She looked back at the woman and nodded. "That was very brave of you. You're pretty strong for someone so small and fragile." Yura didn't like to be called fragile, but she smiled anyway. "Come on. I'll take you home so you can get cleaned up. Where do you live?" Yura pointed North, to her left. "Ok. Let's go." The woman put her arms underneath Yura and picked her up. Then began walking._

_When she got home her mother and father saw the Soul Reaper carrying Yura and they ran over to them. Yura's mother was panicking when she saw her covered in blood. "Yura!" _

"_Mommy, I'm fine. It's not my blood." Her father took her from the Soul Reaper. Her mother looked at the woman._

"_You're daughter encountered a hollow. She killed it herself." Yura's parents looked at her. Then they looked back at the woman. "I'm sorry we weren't there in time, but your daughter…" She looked at Yura and smiled. "she's truly brave." The woman sat on her knees in front of Yura. She put her hand on Yura's head. "Try not to run into anymore hollow, ok?" Yura smiled and nodded. And the woman left._

Yura's eyes snapped open. She sat up and noticed that it was morning. She rubbed her eyes and sighed. She remembered the Soul Reaper. She inspired Yura to become stronger and want to protect those around her. Yura stretched and pulled out her communicator. She had a few messages from Rukia. She wasn't excited about either one, but did what she was told. She stood up and used Flash Step. She arrived in front of Urahara's shop. She walked in.

"Hello?"

"Who's there?"

Yura turned around and smiled. "Hello, Yoruichi."

Yoruichi walked forward with a smile. "Yura. This is surprising. What are you doing here?"

Yura shrugged. "Sightseeing. No, I came with Rukia. Needed to get away for awhile. Where's Kisuke? I need a gigai."

"Hold on a second." Yoruichi disappeared to the back. Yura waited awhile and Yoruichi came back and handed her a gigai.

"That was fast."

"Kisuke said Rukia came by earlier and told him to make one for you. So I suggest you put this on now," Yoruichi smiled. "You have school to attend."

Yura wasn't happy about the having to attend school, but she wasn't the one who was being put on patrol. Rukia was, and she had to do something while she was here. School seemed to be the only option. When Yura arrived, a lady in the office escorted her to her classroom. She was told to wait outside while the lady talked to the teacher. She tried listening in. She heard mumbling and then an announcement. The other lady walked back out and smiled at Yura before leaving.

"Alright! We have a new student. I'd like to introduce you to Yura Yamoda."

Yura rolled her eyes and walked in. She stood at the front of the class. She felt uncomfortable as all eyes were on her. She scanned the room and stopped when her eyes fell on a familiar face. She smiled when she saw a wide eyed Ichigo staring at her.

The teacher put a hand on her shoulder. "There's an empty seat over there. Go take your seat."

It was just her luck that her seat was right beside Ichigo's. She walked down the aisle and took her seat. When the teacher turned around to the board, Ichigo turned to Yura. "What are you doing here?" He hissed in a low whisper.

Yura kept her eyes straight ahead. "Hello to you, too." She whispered back.

"That doesn't answer my question."

She shrugged and admired her nails. "Just happened to be in the neighborhood and felt like stopping by." She rolled her eyes. Ichigo glared at her and turned his attention to the board. Yura looked at him from the corner of her eyes and smiled.

As soon as the lunch bell rang, every one stood up. Ichigo immediately grabbed Yura's arm and dragged her outside while people stared. "Hey, will you slow down?"

He didn't stop until they were standing under a tree in the field. He turned to her. "Start talking."

Yura leaned against the trunk of the tree. "Why should I?"

"You're so stubborn!"

"Tell me something I don't know." Ichigo sighed. "Besides, you didn't even say hi to me. That hurt my feelings."

Ichigo glared at her. "Hi."

Yura smiled. "That's better. Now, see, I just happen to be here. I'm not here for any reason."

"You can't just be here for no reason. You're here for some reason."

Yura shrugged. "There was an open opportunity and I took it. Simple as that. Nothing to it."

Ichigo sighed and crossed his arms. "Fine. Don't tell me."

"Aw! Don't be like that! You'll find out anyway."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Hey, Ichigo!"

The two looked up. "Oh no."

"What?"

"It's my friends…"

"You sound so embarrassed." A few guys were walking their way.

"Yura!"

"Hm?" Yura turned her head to see Orihime waving. She was sitting with some of her friends.

"You're safer over there than over here."

"But I barely know Orihime."

That was a lie. Yura knew her pretty well. Life story and everything. Just that Orihime knew nothing about her and she was already inviting her to sit with her group at lunch. Maybe this is how it was for Rukia.

"Just go." Ichigo nudged her that way and she began walking to the other group.

Yura smiled and sat next to Orihime. "Hi."

"Hey, how do you know Ichigo?"

Yura looked at a girl with short, spiky, black hair. "Oh, we met a few weeks ago."

"Oh."

As the other girls talked, Yura zoned out, thinking about her dream. Then the bell rang. She sighed and hoped she could leave this place soon.

After school, Ichigo and Yura walked side by side as they left. "Have fun?"

"Ha. Yeah right. School is terrible."

Ichigo smiled. "Yeah, you get tired of it eventually."

"Yep. Your friends are pretty interesting. For some reason I get the feeling Tatsuki is intimidated by me."

"What makes you say that?"

"As soon as I sat with them, the first thing out of her mouth was "How do you know Ichigo". Not to mention she kept looking at me like I would attack someone."

"You probably would."

"Yeah, but she doesn't know that! And Orihime is kind of the same, except she was hiding it."

"Why would she act like that?"

Yura shrugged and rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe how oblivious he was. She knew that Orihime liked him. How he didn't, she'll never know.

They stopped in front of a house. "This your place?" Yura asked, staring up at the house.

"Yep. Hey…where are you staying?" Yura thought about it for a while. Then she pointed at the house in front of her and looked at Ichigo. "No. No way are you staying here."

"You don't expect me to sleep out on the street, do you? I'm not staying at Urahara's."

"You can't stay here."

"Why?"

"What's my dad gonna say when I walk in with a girl and ask if you can stay?"

Ichigo and Yura were standing in front of his dad and sister. Yura made up a story so she could stay. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't even be asking this. I feel bad just asking if I could stay. You don't even know me. It's just the fact that I just moved here and my aunt died just yesterday…I can't bear to stay in that house anymore."

Yura sniffed to make it look like she was crying. If there were any real tears they were from Ichigo's dad and sister who were obviously buying the story. They were crying, and hugging each other and mumbling about letting Yura stay. They finally said that she could. With a thank you, Yura and Ichigo walked upstairs.

As soon as Ichigo closed his door Yura fell on his bed, laughing hysterically. "I can't believe they bought it! Your family is so gullible."

"Karin isn't. I'm sure she saw right through it."

"It doesn't matter as long as your dad said that I could stay I'm good to go." Ichigo rolled his eyes and sat in his chair. Yura sat up and looked at him. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

Yura raised an eyebrow. "About?"

Ichigo stared at her. "None of your business."

Yura stuck out her tongue. "You're no fun." She fell back on his bed again and looked up at the ceiling. "Have anything interesting to do around here?"

"Homework."

"I said interesting, not murderous." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She began to hum a song to herself.

She didn't notice that Ichigo was listening to it. He stopped midway from putting his headphones on and listened to her song instead.

"What's that you're singing?"

Yura's eyes snapped open and her face flushed a bright red in embarrassment. She sat up and looked at him. "Were you listening?"

"Was I not supposed to?"

"No, you weren't." She fell back again and a tear slowly rolled down her face.

"Well…what song is it?"

She took a deep breath and shook her head. "Just an old lullaby my mother used to sing to me. It's nothing. Just forget it." She turned around so that her back was to Ichigo and she faced the wall. She curled up into a ball and tightly shut her eyes.

_Yura was out in the field, punching and kicking at the wind. She would do flips and roll around in the grass, dodging the invisible enemy. When she kicked up again, long blades of grass wrapped around her leg and she fell. "Ow." She sat up and rubbed her head. She broke of the blades of grass and stood up. She dusted herself off and began to run home. She was slowly progressing in her strength. Her speed was increasing at the most. When she got home, she climbed on top of the roof. The sun was setting. She did this every sunset. She would sit on her roof and look off into the distance where she could see the Seireitei. She would stare at it and fantasize her being a Soul Reaper until her parents called her inside. She remembered the Soul Reaper who called her brave. She wanted to be just like her._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Tada! Chapter 8! There it is! I hope youu guys thought it was ok. I literally came up with this in about two hours. So, i really hope you liked it. Please review. I wanna know what you thought!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 is here already! Yay! ok, it's not as long as the previous chapter, but i'll try to make it up to you next chapter. I pomise! Ok, i hope you guys like this chap.

* * *

><p>Yura opened her eyes and squinted in the light that came in through the window. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.<p>

"You're awake."

She looked up to see Ichigo walking in. She groaned and closed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"6:30."

She groaned again. "It's so early…"

"Well get up and go eat something."

Yura threw her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. "Not hungry. I'm gonna go take a shower." Ichigo stared after her as she walked out of his room and to the bathroom. He sighed and walked out, going downstairs.

Yura's eyes were closed as she combed her fingers through her wavy hair. She was humming to herself again. She put her head under the warm water and sighed. She turned the water off and stepped out. She quickly dried off, got dressed and ran out. She walked down stairs where it was less quiet, but not exactly loud either. Yura stopped when she saw the three siblings talking with each other. She smiled. She walked over to them.

"Morning."

Yuzu looked at her and smiled. "Good morning, Yura. Do you want breakfast?"

Yura gave her an apologetic smile. "No. Thank you, though." Yuzu's expression fell, then she smiled again.

Ichigo stood up and grabbed his bag. "Let's go." Yura said goodbye to Yuzu and Karin and followed Ichigo out of the house. "Seems you're already getting used to my sisters and it hasn't even been a whole day."

Yura shrugged while she twisted her damp hair between her fingers. Her focus was off somewhere in the distance. "They're easy to be around. You're family's really nice."

Ichigo shrugged. "Yeah, but they're crazy."

Yura laughed. "Isn't everyone? If you don't have even a little insanity, you're not normal."

"Yeah, you're so normal." He rolled his eyes. Yura pinched his arm. "Hey!"

"Ok, so yeah, I'm a little insane. But it comes in handy."

"Such as?"

Yura thought about it and her dream came to her. "I fought my first hollow when I was only seven. And I killed it."

"I don't believe that."

"It's true! Sheesh, what's not to believe? It was an insane move! That's all the proof needed!"

"It's just hard to believe that you killed a hollow at only seven years old."

Yura hit his arm. "Fine. Don't believe me."

"Hey…you never told me why you're here."

"Ok, two things. First: I told you what I told you. Second: You'll find out the real reason soon. Actually, there's not much to even tell you."

"Ichigo! Yura!" The two of them turned around.

"Well, look who it is. Orihime."

Orihime ran over to the two and smiled. "Hi."

"Hey." The three of them continued walking to school in silence.

When they got to class, a group of people had formed in the middle of the class room. "Wonder what's going on over there…" Ichigo said.

One of the guys looked up and saw Ichigo. "Ichigo, look who's back!" He said. The group moved and Rukia was standing in the middle of the group.

Ichigo looked at her then glared at Yura. "So that's why you're here."

Yura only held up her hands. "I told you you'd find out soon."

Rukia walked over to the three. "Rukia!" Orihime threw her arms around the dark haired girl.

Rukia pulled away. "Hi, Inoue."

"Rukia!" Rukia looked at Ichigo and smiled. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Saying hi to my friends."

"You know what I mean. First Yura shows up and now you. Is there something I don't know about?"

Yura put a hand on his shoulder. "Loosen up a bit, will ya? When I told you that I felt like stopping by, that part was true. Nothing's going on. Rukia was put back on patrol here and I wanted to come with, so I did."

"So that was your big secret."

"It was never a secret to begin with."

"Ichigo!" The four of them looked up to see a brown haired guy standing next to them.

"What?"

"You know, I feel like I've been replaced now that you're hanging out with the new girl, and only on her second day. What's up with that?"

"Keigo, you need to stay out of people's business."

"This is my business! I've lost my best friend to a bunch of girls."

Ichigo sighed. "What do you want?"

"Nothing from you, not anymore at least." The bell rang and everyone took their seats.

About half way through the class, Yura couldn't take anymore. She got up and walked over to the teacher. She asked if she could go to the restroom. The teacher let her go and she hurried out as quickly as possible. She walked the quiet and empty halls. Eventually she walked outside into the sun. She took a deep breath and started walking.

In class, Ichigo zoned out from the lesson and looked out the window. His eyes were filled with curiosity when he noticed Yura sitting under a tree. _What's up with her? _He thought. He sighed. _Probably going through difficult times. She has been pretty bottled up ever since she got here. Then again, she's always like that._ Ichigo couldn't stand to see her like that. He hated to see his friends depressed. But he wasn't sure if he should go comfort her or not. He decided not, just to give her some time alone.

Yura pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. She thought about Soul Society and the World of the Living, how different they were from each other. There weren't any rules that had to be followed, she didn't have to obey anyone, and she was free. But she knew her father didn't want her to become a Soul Reaper so she could follow rules all her life. It was to prove how powerful she really is. She sighed and leaned back against the tree. She missed her parents. It's been centuries since she saw them. She wasn't sure if they were dead or not. She pulled her knees closer to her chest and let herself silently cry. She wiped her face and stood up. With a sigh, she walked back to the class room.

At lunch time, Yura was sitting under the tree again next to Ichigo. She was becoming impatient, only wanting to get the day over with. "Why don't you go sit-"

"Don't. I'm not sitting over there again. I can't take it."

"You were there for about twenty minutes."

"I know. And I don't like it over there. Simple as that." Yura looked all around with a frustrated expression. "Can't this day go by any faster?"

"It won't if you keep talking about it."

Yura glared at him. "Fine. Then entertain me."

"You're nearly impossible to entertain."

Yura raised an eyebrow. "You barely know me."

"I know you well enough that only fighting entertains you."

"Then I'm not nearly impossible to entertain. Fight me."

"You're insane."

"Never said I wasn't."

Ichigo looked at her and smiled. "I'm not fighting you."

Yura crossed her arms and huffed. "You're no fun."

"You told me that already."

"Well now I'm telling you a-" There was a loud beeping that interrupted their conversation. Yura pulled out her communicator.

"Hollow?"

"Yeah. West side of town. Finally, something to do. Do you have a mod soul that can take over for you?"

"Y-yeah. Back at home."

Yura rolled her eyes. "You're so useless."

Yura stood up just as Rukia ran over to them. "We need to go."

"Yeah, I know. But dummy over here doesn't have a cover, nor does he have a plan B."

"Plan B is to just hide his body somewhere."

"What? Are you crazy? What if someone finds me?" Ichigo yelled.

"Then they find you," Yura said, looking at Ichigo. "Simple as that."

Ichigo glared at her. "I'm tired of you saying that all the time."

"Let's just hurry up and go. We can't leave that thing to roam around."

"But, how are we-Ow!"

Yura grabbed Ichigo by his ear and started dragging him. "You talk _way_ too much."

"Just let go of me! I know how to walk!"

"Don't walk, run." Yura let go of him and the three of them started running. A few eyes followed but didn't bother to stop them. They ran out of the school and began running down the street. "It's too far from here. We'll never make it on foot."

"You're faster than us." Rukia said.

"Yeah, using Flash Step."

"It's not just that. I know you're faster either way."

She was right. Even in a gigai, Yura could run the fastest. She was always the fastest runner. Champion of runners. The new Flash Goddess, though she never took on the official title. That would mean stripping Yoruichi of that title. But it would be in her heart. Always.

"Fine. Just meet me there." Yura picked up speed, leaving Rukia and Ichigo behind.

Buildings, cars and people were a blur to her as she ran, the wind making her eyes sting. But she pushed forward even more. _I'm not gonna make it before that thing destroys everything in its path! _Yura took a Soul Candy out of her pocket and put it in her mouth. She jumped out of the gigai and used Flash Step as soon as she made contact with the ground. She could sense the hollow now. She was getting closer. She turned the corner just in time to see a soul about to be eaten by the hollow. Yura went in without hesitation. Jumping up zanpakuto in hand. The hollow was cut in half before he barely got a look at his killer.

Yura landed on the ground with a sigh. Finally, Rukia and Ichigo caught up. "Where's the hollow?"

"Gone. I killed it. You two were too slow."

Ichigo clenched his jaw in annoyance. "Well not everyone has your speed!"

Yura waved him off and began walking. "I never said they did."

"Where are you going now?"

"Not to school, I can tell you that. I'll see you back at the house. Ok?" With that, Yura left using Flash Step. She went back the way she came and found the mod soul wandering around. She jumped back into her gigai and began the long walk back.

Yura was sitting on the windowsill with one leg hanging down outside. She leaned back against the windowpane and stared out at the horizon. She was bored out of her mind, left alone with her thoughts. It was getting late and Ichigo hadn't come back yet, so she had no one to tease. She watched the sunset, imagining herself as a little girl sitting on her roof and staring at the Seireitei as the sun set. She pulled her hair, which was put up in a ponytail, over her left shoulder. She didn't look up when she heard the door open and close.

"How long have you been sitting there?" She shrugged her shoulders. Ichigo walked over to his bed and sat down. He looked at her. "What're you looking at?" Again, she shrugged. "What're you thinking about?"

The corner of Yura's mouth lifted in a small smile. She looked at him. "What're you doing?"

"Just trying to make small talk."

"Well guess what? You're terrible at attempting at small talk." Ichigo smiled. Yura pulled her leg inside and sat on the bed.

"You put your hair up."

Yura was surprised by his statement. "I usually do."

"I like it like that."

Yura smiled and shook her head. "Again, you're terrible at small talk. But thanks. Where's Rukia?"

"She said she was gonna look around town one more time and make sure everything was looking good. Then she'd come."

As if on cue, Rukia jumped in through the window. She landed quietly on the floor and turned to look at Ichigo and Yura. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Yes. And thank god you did. You saved me from Kurosaki's small talk." She laughed and both Ichigo and Rukia smiled. They knew something was wrong, so seeing her laugh made it seem better. Yura lay back on the bed.

"I'm guessing this means you're taking my bed again."

Yura looked at Ichigo and smiled. "Yes. I am. And there's nothing you can do about it. Where'd you sleep anyway?"

"Downstairs."

"Hm."

Yura turned her head at the sound of a closet door opening. Rukia opened the closet and got up on the shelf that was her bed. "How's the town looking?" Yura asked.

"Fine at the moment. Hopefully it'll stay that way."

"Yeah. Hopefully. I wouldn't want to kill another hollow." She said sarcastically. She stared up at the ceiling.

"Rukia!" Yura sat up to see a stuffed lion jumping at Rukia, only to be stomped on by her.

"The same as usual I see!"

"This isn't the kind of affection I was looking for, but I miss it all the same."

Yura stared at the lion beneath Rukia's foot. "It talks!" She yelled.

"Yeah, and it's annoying." Ichigo muttered.

Rukia removed her foot and the lion jumped up. "Hey! Who're you calling annoying? If it weren't for me-"

"My life would be just perfect without you." Ichigo said.

"That's not true! Hey!"

Yura had picked up the stuffed toy. "Ah. I see. You put a mod soul in this old thing."

"Hey! Who is-" The stuffed toy looked at Yura and froze. "So perfect…"

Yura tossed the thing and it hit a wall with a squeak. "A perv of a thing you are, too." She said.

"He has issues. Stay here much longer and you'll get used to it."

Yura fell back and put her arms behind her head. "Then I guess I'll be getting used to him. I plan on staying for awhile."

"How long is awhile?"

Yura turned to face the wall. "I think I'm gonna get some sleep."

"Don't avoid my question!"

Yura laughed and turned back around. "Relax. Sheesh, you're so uptight. Who knows how long I'll be here. It depends."

"On what?"

She sighed and closed her eyes. "A lot of things. Complicated things. Things you don't need to get yourself involved with." Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other. "You guys can stop."

The two looked at her in shock. "What are you-"

"Don't play dumb. You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine."

Yura opened her eyes and smiled. "More than fine, actually."

Yura was tossing and turning as she tried to sleep, but she couldn't. She snapped her eyes open and was breathing heavily. She stayed still for awhile, trying to catch her breath. She sat up and looked out the window at the moon. She turned her head when she heard beeping noises. She looked at the closet door and smiled.

"Rukia. I know you're still awake."

The closet door slid open to reveal Rukia doing something on her communicator. She looked at Yura. "Can't get any sleep?" Yura shook her head and leaned against the wall. "Ichigo and I both know something's wrong. So why won't you tell us?"

Yura looked away. "It's nothing you guys should worry about. Like I said earlier."

"Yura-"

"Rukia, don't. Please." Rukia stared at the girl. How she could keep to herself like this, she'll never know. It was just one of those mysteries that were nearly impossible to be solved. "Hey…I'm not gonna go to school tomorrow."

Rukia's eyes widened. "You're not?"

Yura shook her head. "I hate it. Not to mention I need some quiet time to think through some things. I'll even clean up around the town if there are any hollow's. Ok?" Rukia hesitated before nodding. "I think I can sleep now. Goodnight." And with that, Yura lay back down and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ok, a ton more dialogue in this one. I hope that's ok. let me know if you want more description and less dialogue, other way around or 50/50. I'll try my hardest to go 50/50. I hope you guys liked this chapter. please review and let me know what you wanna know, if there's anything i could possibly add. I trust your guys' opinions. THANK YOU!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! ^^ Happy New Year! I was hoping to have updated this chapter yesterday as a New Year "present" but that didn't work out, so we'll have to settle for the second of January. ok?

Anyway, i've been thinking about this story lately and where it's going and i was like "This story is supposed to be about Hitsugaya but it's leading more into Yura...hm" so i hope that's ok and because of that he is mentioned in thiss chapter...(only once) but i'll try to put more of him in the next chapter cuz i know that's why most of you are reading this. except for you, lynn. you don't have to say anything. ^^

Ok. so sorta long chapter. i hope you guys like it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Yura was walking around town, not sure what to do. She stuffed her hands in her jacket pocket and continued to walk the streets. "I thought this place would be more exciting." She muttered to herself. She kicked a pebble as she kept walking. She began to hum to herself as she explored the streets of Karakura Town. Nothing interesting caught her eye yet, though.<p>

_You probably would've been less bored had you gone to school like all teenagers should. _

Yura smiled. "Haven't heard from you in awhile."

_I am part of you. You shouldn't have to wait for me to speak. _

"I suppose. Anyway, I'm not just a teenager, remember? I just look it. For all I know, I'm probably older than this town."

_I suppose you are correct. But age doesn't matter, does it? _

Yura thought about it. "No. I guess not. Is that what you want to talk to me about? Age?"

Denakuma laughed. _No. That is not what I want to talk about. _

"Then…what is it?"

_What? Am I not allowed to have a normal conversation with you? _

Yura giggled. "We haven't had a normal conversation in awhile."

_You're right. I'll be honest, though, I don't have much to talk about. But there's a river nearby. _

Yura stopped in her tracks. "A river? Where?"

When Yura found the river, she immediately ran to the edge of it. She looked down at her reflection and stared in surprise. She tilted her head slightly to the right. _Who is she? _She thought to herself. She sat on her knees and kept staring at her reflection. There was no way this was the same girl that she knew. She reached her hand out and touched her reflection, making the water ripple. She sat back and sighed. "I'm going crazy…"

She looked at her reflection again. She pulled her hair back and tied it into a ponytail. She admired herself in the water. "Hm. I do look a little better. Not so tacky…" Yura continued to stare at the water, completely ignoring her reflection.

"Yura?" Yura turned around and saw Ichigo and Rukia walking toward her. She looked up at the sky. She had been sitting by the river for hours. She pressed her lips together and looked down at the grass. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Just thinking."

"Well don't sit out here so long. You'll catch a cold." Ichigo reached out his hand. Yura smiled and took it. She stood up and began to walk with the two. "You put your hair up again."

Yura's hand shot up to where her hair was tied. "Oh! I was just…" She started to take it out, but Ichigo stopped her.

"Why are you so embarrassed by it?"

She thought about it. "Maybe…I don't know. Maybe it's because Hitsugaya never complimented me on my hair being up."

Ichigo stared at her, as did Rukia. She admitted it. She missed Toshiro Hitsugaya. They weren't sure if she said it unintentionally or meant to say it, but now they knew. Rukia thought that was the problem, but Ichigo knew better. There was something else that made her like this. He wanted to help, but Yura…she never lets anyone in. If he tried to get in her head, would she allow him to?

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo came out of his thoughts and looked at Yura. "What?"

"You're totally zoning off. What're you thinking about?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

Yura gave him a weird look, then shrugged it off. "Whatever. Hey, I'll race you guys to the house. Ready?"

"What? No, wait-"

"Go!"

Yura took off at her fastest, not even checking to see if the other two were running as well. She stopped when the house was a couple yards away. She started walking again, but stopped. She turned her head then jumped back just as a hollow attacked. She gritted her teeth and glared at the hollow. It was ten feet off the ground, its wings flapping so fast.

It giggled as it smiled down at Yura. "Darn. I almost got you. Another few seconds and you would've been lunch." It giggled again.

Yura clenched her hands into fists. "Sorry. I don't plan on being anyone's lunch."

"Well, you were awful close. I did manage to get your arm though."

Yura's eyes widened when she finally felt the pain shoot through her arm and blood poured out. "How did you…"

"Oh, you have yet to notice." The hollow landed and spread out her wings. "My wings are made of pure steel. When I attacked you, my wing got your arm." It giggled.

"Yura!" Yura turned her head, as did the hollow.

"Oh. My meal is increasing." The hollow licked its lips.

Yura gritted her teeth again. "Stay out of this, Ichigo! I'll handle it." Yura swallowed the soul candy and jumped out of her gigai and took out her zanpakuto.

"Oh, a Soul Reaper. I should've guessed. A human would've run screaming. This should be exciting."

"Yeah. It should."

Yura went charging in. The hollow's wings began to flap and they picked up speed. It lifted off the ground and the hollow flew toward Yura. Just before they made contact, Yura slid underneath the hollow, slicing her zanpakuto across its underside. The hollow screamed and turned around in one swift move. She charged for Yura again and grabbed at her. Yura's eyes widened when she saw its claws. She tried jumping out of the way, but she found herself trapped in the hollow's claws and also cut.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. My claws are also made of pure steel. Just your luck to be trapped in them, isn't it?" The hollow laughed.

Yura tried to get out, only resulting in her being cut by the claws. Her zanpakuto had fallen out of her grasp when she was caught, so she couldn't stab the hollow. That didn't mean she was completely useless.

Yura interlocked her fingers together and held out her hands toward the hollow. "If you don't know," the hollow stopped laughing and looked down at Yura. "any type of metal easily attracts lightning."

"What're you talking about? There's no lightning storm."

Yura smirked. "Are you sure about that?" Sparks began to form around Yura's hands.

The hollow gasped. "What? Is this some Kido spell?"

"Of course not. I hate using Kido. It takes too long, in my opinion at least. I've never used Kido in my life, at least, not in battle. This is my own form of fighting. My own power." The light grew brighter and larger, completely covering Yura's hands. The hollow began to panic, not even able to move. "So sorry you had to die this way." The light shot out from Yura's hands and to the hollow.

The hollow flew back and yelled in agony. The electricity coursed throughout her. "This isn't fair!" With that, she exploded into nothing.

Yura lay on the ground with her blood pooling around her. She was breathing heavily from all the energy she used. "Yura!" Ichigo and Rukia ran over to her.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Yura had deep cuts on her arms and both of her shoulders were sliced open. She sighed. "I'll be fine. Ow! What are you doing?"

Ichigo had picked her up and began walking. "Taking you to Urahara's. You need those tended to."

"I'm not going there! Are you insane?"

"Why are you so against that place?"

"Come on! This is Urahara we're talking about! I've known that man for way too long and I know him well enough to tell you that I don't completely trust him!"

"Deal with it. Now shut up, I'm taking you there anyway."

Yura looked at Ichigo and smiled. "Fine."

When they arrived at Urahara's, Yura was immediately tended to. Her wounds were cleaned and she was wrapped in bandages. "You people worry too much. Especially you, Kurosaki. Lighten up a bit."

"I hate seeing my friends get hurt, what can I say?"

Yura sat down and rested her elbows on the table. "Hm. Why are we still here, anyway?"

"You're always in a rush to leave." Urahara said as he sat down at the table.

"I don't like it here. At least I'm being honest." Yura smiled then rolled her eyes. Then she stood up and grabbed her jacket. "Whatever. Stay here if you want. I'm going back to the house. I'll see you two there." With that, Yura walked out of the shop and put her jacket on.

* * *

><p>Yura was sitting on the roof, staring out at the sunset. She sighed and dug her hands into her jacket pocket as far as they would go. Her light blue hair caught some of the sun's rays, making her hair glisten like a waterfall as it fell around her face. She took a deep breath, cool air entering her lungs. She closed her eyes as a slight breeze came in. She smiled.<p>

"I was wondering where you were."

She opened her eyes and turned her head to see Ichigo sitting beside her. "Well did you check the roof?"

"Yeah. It's the last place I checked." Yura smiled and turned back to the sun. "That's a nice view."

"Yeah. It is. I've always liked the sunset. It means it's getting closer to the night."

Ichigo smirked. "That's the only thing you really like, isn't it? The night?"

"Not true. I like you. You're one of my best friends." Yura set her head on his shoulder.

"How can I be your best friend if we barely know each other?"

"I know you. Probably even more than you."

"Ok, but I don't know you. I know nothing about you."

"That's a lie."

Ichigo sighed. "Fine. I don't know enough about you."

Yura shook her head. "Sorry. I don't like to talk about myself so much."

"Tch. I see."

Yura lifted her head and looked at him. "What?"

"You like looking in on other's past, but when it comes to your own you close yourself up on everyone."

Yura looked away. "I've been weak lately."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been thinking about my past…and it makes me weak. I try not to, but it always finds its way back. I hate thinking about my past, not just because of my vulnerability but the fact that it's too painful. I know when I look into someone else's past, I'm intruding. But it's not something I can help."

Ichigo stared at her, but Yura only looked down. "You don't have to keep hidden, though."

"It's what I'm best at." She shrugged. Ichigo looked away and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Acting like this when you're only trying to help."

"It's fine. I get where you're coming from. Not wanting to share your story with others. I get it."

The two were silent for a long time. Yura lay her head on Ichigo's shoulder again and took his hand. He looked down at her. "Tomorrow's Saturday. I'll think of some way to make it up to you, ok? For now, let's just go inside and find something to do to relieve me of my boredom. Sound good?"

"Not exactly."

"Great! Let's go." Yura stood up and pulled Ichigo along with her.

* * *

><p>Yura, Ichigo and Rukia were sitting around the room. Yura sat on the bed, Ichigo sat in his chair and Rukia sat in the closet. "Ok. Close your eyes."<p>

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Just close your eyes. We're going to play a game."

"I don't trust you."

Yura rolled her eyes. "Close," she put her hand over Ichigo's eyes. "your eyes." When she removed her hand his eyes were closed.

"What now?"

"We're going to play a little game I like to call "Taste and Tell" and Ichigo is up first and will always be."

Ichigo's eyes snapped open. "What?"

"Keep your eyes closed!" Yura took a deep breath. "Rukia, would you like to help me?"

"And play childish games? I'll pass."

Yura narrowed her eyes. "Come on. I know you're just as bored as me. All you've been doing is playing around with your communicator. So give me whatever and we'll see if Ichigo can determine what it is by sense of taste."

"You people are cruel." Ichigo muttered.

Rukia jumped out of the closet and picked up random things and threw them down next to Yura. Yura sifted through the pile of objects and pulled out a pencil. She shrugged and turned to Ichigo. "Open."

Ichigo hesitantly opened his mouth and Yura set the eraser on his tongue. "…eraser."

"What? Do you eat pencils for a living?"

"I'm going based on texture."

"It's Taste and Tell, not Feel and Tell. Whatever. Next."

Yura looked through the pile of objects, but saw nothing. Then she noticed Kon sitting on the desk, swinging his legs back and forth as he stared at Rukia. A grin spread across Yura's face and she grabbed Kon. She covered his mouth so he couldn't say anything. He tried to get out of her grip, but failed. She hushed him and looked at Ichigo.

"Open."

Ichigo opened his mouth and Yura immediately pressed Kon's mouth to his mouth. Ichigo opened his eyes and jumped back as he yelled. Yura and Rukia both laughed hysterically. Ichigo stood up. "What's your problem?" He yelled at Yura.

She tried calming down and wiped the tears forming in her eyes. Her laughter died down to a simple giggle. "I'm sorry. I just…I just saw an open opportunity and…" She laughed again.

"Yura!"

"What? Fine, fine. I'm sorry! Can we try again? Please?" Ichigo glared at her then sat back down and closed his eyes. "Ok, open." Ichigo opened his mouth. Yura held out her finger and it sparked. _I am so dead. But it's worth it. _She touched the tip of her finger to his tongue and there was a spark.

"Ow! Yura!"

As Yura burst out in laughter, Ichigo jumped out at her. "Now you want to fight me. Took ya long enough." As the two rolled off the bed and broke out in a physical fight, Rukia took her seat back in the closet and paid no attention to the two. "Is that all you can do? Pull my hair?" Ichigo glared at her then flipped her backwards, making her hit the wall. "Ow!"

"Ichigo!"

Rukia quickly closed the door as they all heard footsteps running up the stairs and down the hall. Yuzu and Karin opened the door and stood there in confusion. Yura was laughing as Ichigo sat there with a frustrated look and bite marks up and down his arm.

"What are you doing in here?" Karin asked.

Yura smiled at the two girls standing in the doorway. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

"What are you doing? All we hear are loud thumps and we come in to find you both on the floor. Seems that Ichi finally found someone just like him." Karin walked away and Yuzu smiled at the two.

"Dinner will be ready soon." She said, right before she walked off.

Yura rolled over on her stomach and laughed. "That was actually fun."

Ichigo glared at her. "Well of course it was fun for you! Look at my arms! I'm gonna have scars."

Yura rolled her eyes and smiled. "You're acting like you've never had worse."

"That's not the point! You bit me so hard that I'm bleeding!"

Yura positioned herself so she was sitting. "Let me see them." She held his hands in hers as she observed his arms. The two of them didn't see Rukia peek out from the closet and look at them. Yura's hands hovered over Ichigo's arms and she closed her eyes. "Tensou."

Her finger tips sparked. Ichigo's eyes widened when he noticed his wounds slowly, but surely, close up. When Yura opened her eyes and removed her hands, all that was left on Ichigo's arms were scars from her bites. She looked at him and smiled. "Better?"

Ichigo couldn't stop staring at his arms. "How did you…"

Yura shrugged and stood up. "It's nothing. Usually it doesn't even heal. If it does it's because of how small the wound is, like the bites. Other than that, it really only gives energy."

"Still…"

Yura fell back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Sometimes I wonder if there's more to my power than I know of. Something that Denakuma is keeping from me…"

Ichigo stared at Yura. "Would she…really do that? I mean…keep things hidden from you."

Yura shrugged. "Most likely. I mean, we're two different beings in one. I think I'd know her better than anyone else. So…yeah. She might keep things from me." Yura was surprised that Denakuma hadn't said anything.

"There's something I found out."

"Hm?" Yura looked at Ichigo.

"Something you and your zanpakuto have in common. You both keep things hidden."

Yura's expression fell and she turned her attention back to the ceiling. "Yeah. I guess so."

Ichigo sighed and stood up. "Dinner's probably ready. You coming downstairs?"

Yura was about to refuse, but thought about it. When was the last time she had dinner with a family? She sat up and smiled. "Yeah." The two of them walked downstairs together.

Yuzu smiled when she saw the two. "Just in time. Dinner's ready."

They all sat around the table as Yuzu handed out plates of food. Yura took in the smell of curry over rice. She took small bites and was quiet while the siblings talked. Yura smiled at the siblings. She loved how they acted toward one another. Yura stood up and the table went silent. "Sorry. I think I'm gonna finish my dinner upstairs. Excuse me." Yura took her plate and walked away, but not before Ichigo could notice the tears forming in her eyes.

As Yura walked in the room she wiped the tears from her face. She knocked on the closet door and it opened up. "Is something wrong?" Rukia asked.

Yura held the plate in front of her face. "Just figured you were hungry. It's my leftovers. Is that ok?"

Rukia took it hesitantly. "Th-thank you."

Yura nodded and walked over to the bed. She sat down and leaned against the window. She looked out the window and stared at the night sky. "I think I'm gonna go to sleep early tonight," She smiled as she lay back on the bed and closed her eyes. "I have a feeling tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Tada! Chapter 10 is kansei (translation:complete). I hope you guys liked it. Anyway, i hope it was ok and made up for the short-ish previous chapter. OH! If there's anything you want me to put in the next chapter (or other future chapters)** I'D BE GLAD TO ADD THEM IN! **^^ I'll give it about a week.

This is my last week before school starts back up so i'll be working on the story. **REVIEW PLEASE! **


	11. Chapter 11

HI! Ok, it's been a couple weeks since i updated the last chapter, but i couldn't think of an ending so i just came up with one very quickly, so if it's a crappy ending, give me some credit

ok a little insight on this chap. Yura and Ichigo are beginning to develop a sister/brother relationship and this chapter really brings that out. just thought you should know. uh...thats it. won't give away too much. enjoy!

* * *

><p>The early morning arrived on Soul Society and life began to stir. Toshiro Hitsugaya was working in his office as usual without the help of his subordinate. For all he knew, Matsumoto was probably passed out somewhere after a night of drinking. He was tired of having to tolerate her, but there was nothing he could do about it. He looked out his window and stared out into the distance. He heard the door open and he turned his head…only to look frustratingly at the person who stood there. He sighed and closed his eyes in disappointment as Matsumoto stumbled in the room and plopped herself on the couch.<p>

"I'm beat." She said.

"Won't there ever be a time when you don't come in here with a hangover?"

"Who knows? It gets me out of work."

"You never do your work whether you're drunk or not!" Toshiro took a deep breath and went back to his paper work.

"Captain?"

"What?"

Matsumoto hesitated before continuing. "You miss her, don't you?" Toshiro stop midway of doing his work. He sighed. "Why don't you go to the World of the Living and see her?"

"Why would I do that? She's probably happier without me in her life." Matsumoto stared at her captain for awhile before lying down and leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo!"<p>

Ichigo's eyes snapped open and found himself staring up into light purple eyes. "What are you doing?" He slowly closed his eyes again.

Yura was sitting on him as he lay on the couch downstairs. "I'm being your wake up call. So…wake up!" Ichigo suddenly jumped when she yelled in his ear, making both of them fall off the couch. "Ow."

"What was that for?" He yelled in her face.

"I told you I was gonna make it up to you for not telling you about me. So I thought, let's start early so we have more time to hang out."

"Well you didn't have to wake me up by yelling in my ear."

Yura rolled her eyes. "Hey, you wanna do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Get off of me!" Ichigo rolled off of her and she took a deep breath. "God, you're heavy. You nearly crushed me to death."

"Sorry! Maybe if you hadn't yelled in my ear, I wouldn't have fallen on you!"

Yura rolled her eyes and stood up. "Do you wanna hang out or not? Go get dressed." She softly kicked him in his side and walked off.

After about twenty minutes of getting ready, Yura and Ichigo headed out. "So, what do you wanna do today?"

"Go back to bed." Yura glared at him in frustration and hit him upside his head. "Hey!"

"I'm trying to be nice to you and all you want to do is go back to bed. Come on!"

"How is this being nice to me?"

"I'm hanging out with you, that's how."

"What does that have to do with being nice?"

"Just go along with it. Let's do something fun."

"Like what? This town is boring."

"You've lived here your whole life. There has to be something fun."

"I usually just hang out with my friends." Yura glared at him.

"You know what bores me? You. I'll find something we can do."

The two of them walked all through town, and Yura didn't find much. They got ice cream and walked to the park. "Ok, I admit, you were right. This place is slightly boring."

"I told you that hours ago."

Yura rolled her eyes. Then a grin crept onto her face. "Hey, we're surrounded by trees."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Let's play tag."

"You've got to be kidding."

"Come on, Ichi. Before you know it, you'll be an adult. Forced to live your life in an office with no fun," She stepped in front of him and stared into his eyes. "Be a kid before you get too old."

Ichigo sighed and gave in. "Fine."

Yura smiled and threw away her unfinished ice cream. "Alright. Count to ten and come find me. Ok?"

"I thought this was normal tag."

"This is normal tag. Now shut up and start counting."

As Ichigo began counting, Yura ran into the woods. She ran as fast as she could and stopped. She smiled as she found a tree that she could easily climb. She heard rustling and climbed the tree quickly. She hid behind the canopy of leaves as she saw Ichigo walk into the clearing. She smiled. She carefully walked on the branches and to other nearby trees. She giggled and hid behind another canopy of leaves just as Ichigo turned around.

"I hear you."

Yura pressed her back up against the tree and didn't move. She slowly looked around the tree to see if Ichigo was still there. He wasn't. She moved from her spot and transferred herself over to another tree.

"Found you."

Yura jumped and noticed Ichigo staring at her from below. She started running, jumping from tree to tree. Ichigo was following her from the ground. Yura was laughing as she ran. She was confident that he wasn't going to catch her for awhile.

Down below, Ichigo was actually having fun. After all the "fun" things he's been through when a Soul Reaper, this was the most fun he's had as a human. Yura was still running, careful of her footing. She looked below her and laughed. Then her foot caught onto a branch and she began to fall. "Whoa!" She flipped over as she fell from the trees. She expected pain, but was surprised to find herself in Ichigo's arms.

She looked up at his smiling face. "You're it."

* * *

><p>Yura and Ichigo were walking side by side along the river. "You were lucky. If I hadn't tripped on that stupid branch, you'd still be running after me."<p>

Ichigo smiled. "Don't underestimate me."

"I'm not. I'm just stating a fact." Yura's eyes fell on the bridge. She smiled and grabbed Ichigo's hand. "Come on." She started running with him in tow.

Yura stopped on the bridge and looked down at the river. The sun was setting and different colors were in the sky. Blues, purples, pinks and oranges. The sun reflected off the water, giving it a golden glow. An idea popped into Yura's head. She took off her jacket and her shirt, leaving on her undershirt and jeans. She slipped her shoes and socks off.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked her.

"Come on. Take off your shirt and shoes and live a little." "What're you talking about? Are you crazy?"

Yura smiled. "Yes, I am. Now hurry up, before it gets too dark."

"I'm not jumping in there." Yura glared at Ichigo then attacked him. "Hey!"

Yura took his jacket off easy, but struggled to get his shirt off. "Just take it off. Come on, Ichigo."

"Alright! Just get off of me!" Yura stood up and returned to staring out at the horizon. "I can't believe you're making me do this."

Yura turned around and smiled. "Don't be such a wimp. You don't get to live forever, Ichigo. Live your life while you can. Cause if you don't…then what was the point in living anyway?"

Ichigo stared at Yura. He sighed. "Fine. I'll do whatever." In excitement, Yura grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled him up on the railing. "This is insane."

"That's the point. Ready?"

"Not really."

"Jump!"

Yura jumped off the bridge with Ichigo following. She closed her eyes just before she hit the water. When she did, she let go of Ichigo's hand and swam to surface. She gasped for air when she reached the top and broke out in laughter.

Ichigo broke surface and began shivering. "You are insane. It's freezing in here!"

Yura began to swim around. "Suck it up." Yura held her breath and dove under water. She swam around, not exactly sure what to do seeing as the river was barren. She swam up to surface and smiled. She saw Ichigo floating on his back and swam over to him.

"I still think you're crazy."

"No. You _know _I'm crazy. But you have to admit, this is pretty nice."

Ichigo sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

Yura glared at him. An evil grin then crept across her face. She quietly sank beneath the water. She swam farther down until she touched the river floor. Then she swam back up, directly beneath Ichigo. She smiled as she swam faster. Then she pushed against Ichigo, flipping him over. He yelled right before falling back in the water. Yura jumped on him and pushed him further down. She laughed hysterically.

"Whoa!" She fell backward when Ichigo broke surface. She moved her wet hair out of her face so she could see.

"What was that for? Are you trying to kill me?"

Yura smiled. "I'm just trying to put some excitement in this moment. Is that ok with you?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her. Yura had closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She suddenly screamed as she was lifted from beneath then thrown back into the water. Ichigo turned around and smiled. "Yeah. It's ok with me."

Yura glared at him, then relaxed. "That's good."

The two were silent for awhile. "I think I know why you're doing this."

Yura looked at him. "I'm just making-"

"Don't say that you're trying to make it up to me for not telling me your life story. You're doing this to forget as much as possible."

Yura frowned.

"To forget what?"

"To forget about your life. To forget about being a Soul Reaper….To forget about him."

Yura's eyes widened. "What are you-"

"Just stop and admit it. You can't hide the fact forever. I realized this yesterday."

"Realized what?"

"…that you miss him." She didn't meet his gaze. She only sighed and sunk underwater until only her eyes and the top of her head was visible. "It's true, isn't it?"

She lifted her head. "Well what do you want me to say?"

Ichigo stared at her then sighed. "You don't have to say anything. I already know the truth."

"Fine. So I miss him a little. Big deal." They were silent again. Then Yura spoke. "Alright. I think we had our fun. We should get out of here before we get caught."

The two of them swam to shore and sat there for awhile. Yura put her hair up in a ponytail and squeezed out the water. She squeezed out as much water as she could from her shirt. She stared up at the night sky and smiled.

"I had fun today."

Yura looked at Ichigo. "You did?"

"Hm. Yeah. And now…I'm starting to learn about you."

Yura was confused. "How?" "I learned how crazy you can be. And all the insane things you like to do. The other side of you."

Yura looked back at the sky. "Hm. Yeah, I guess you did learn a little about me." _But there's still a whole other side you don't know. _

Ichigo stood up and held out his hand. Yura took it and he helped her up. The two ran back to the bridge where they left their remaining clothes and shoes. When they got there, they put everything on and walked home. On the way back, Yura began complaining.

"I'm so cold now. My pants haven't even dried a little! Their soaking! Same with my undershirt. It's soaking through the rest of my clothes."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Just stop complaining already."

Yura stuck her tongue out at him. "Whatever. At least I didn't complain about the water being freezing cold." The two continued to argue until they got back to the house. They slipped their shows off and quickly ran upstairs before Ichigo's family could start asking questions.

When the two walked in the room, Rukia looked up at them. "You're soaking."

Yura rubbed the back of her head, slightly embarrassed. "We kind of went for a swim."

Rukia only shook her head and sighed. "You two…"

Yura laughed and shrugged. "We had fun."

"Surprisingly, it was fun." Ichigo said.

"And while you two were having fun, I cleaned up every single hollow that was around."

"Well, you said that you would. Not to mention that you're on patrol here now. Sorry we weren't there to help."

"Yeah, it's fine. They were simple enough."

"I'm sure they were." Yura said. She grabbed extra clothes that she had. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Try not to miss me too much."

"In your dreams." Yura punched Ichigo on the way out.

As Yura took her shower, she thought about a lot. She was surprisingly happy in the World of the Living. She felt like she had a family. But the thought of having a family again only made her sad. After her parents' disappearance, she hated getting close to people. The thought of them disappearing as well always crossed her mind. She sighed and continued to comb her fingers through her wet hair. _When you lose something, you gain something in return. _She rolled her eyes at her mother's old saying.

"The only thing you gain is the feeling of something being lost." She muttered to herself.

She closed her eyes as she tried to wash away the memories. Imagining the water carrying them down the drain, forgotten. But of course, they'd never be forgotten as long as she lived. She felt like banging her head against the wall. She was frustrated with everything going on in her head. She hoped the warm shower would help her relax more, but it didn't help. So she got out quickly, drying herself off and putting on her nightwear. She stared at herself in the mirror, again not able to recognize her own reflection. She scoffed at herself and walked out of the bathroom. She yawned and stretched as she walked over to the bed and fell on it.

"I'm so worn out. And by something as simple as running in trees and swimming in a river. That's pathetic."

"Maybe you're becoming human." Ichigo muttered.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Ichigo."

He only shrugged. "It's a comment. Simple as that."

Yura rolled her eyes at Ichigo for using her own phrase against her. "Whatever. Say what you want."

"I will." She rolled her eyes again and turned over on her side to face the wall. "Soon enough I'll be going back there…and things will go back to normal."

"Why don't you talk to him?"

She scoffed and looked at Ichigo. "Why should I?"

"Because you even admitted that you miss him."

"So?" She turned back to the wall. "He doesn't care about me. He has Hinamori." She rolled her eyes and cursed under her breath.

"Who?"

Yura shook her head. "No one. It doesn't matter." Yura didn't know much of who she is, either, but she was obviously important to Hitsugaya. But she shouldn't care. She didn't care. Did she? She grumbled and closed her eyes.

"You make things complicated."

Yura frowned. "Oh, like you don't. I had to drag you in the stupid river…"

"You didn't drag me."

"You resisted. It's natural for me to respond when one resists. And you resisted so I dragged you as best I could. Call it what you want. I'm going to sleep."

"This is early for you."

Yura shrugged. "Just have a lot on my mind." With that, Yura closed her eyes and dreamt of a normal life. A better life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There ya have it. Kinda short, sorry. SO what do you think? Was it good? Great? Ok? Could be better? Let me know. REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Ok. I know it's been a while. I've had writer's block, then i went on to reading and then i went back to writing my actual books and now i'm back to writing fanfic. So...yeah. Hope you like this chap. This story is almos finished!..or is it? ENjoy!

* * *

><p>Yura blinked a few times as the sun blinded her. She groaned and turned over. She then sat up when she noticed how quiet the house was. It was never quiet in this household, so why is it today? It was Sunday. Nothing ever happens on Sundays, right? Yura jumped out of bed and ran out of the room. She ran down the hall and made it to the top of the stairs…only to run into Ichigo.<p>

"Hey!"

They both fell back, Yura falling on the wooden floor and Ichigo falling down the stairs. When Yura stood up she peered down the stairs to see Ichigo lying down motionless. She carefully walked over to him and sat on her knees beside him. She poked him a few times. "Are you dead?" He mumbled against the floor. Yura bent down closer. "What?"

He jumped up. "No I'm not dead, you idiot! What's your problem? Knocking me down the stairs like that!"

Yura only stared up at him with a calm, young face, nearly making her look like a helpless child. "It's not like I meant to. Maybe you should watch where you're going."

"Watch where _I'm _going? Do you even hear yourself?"

Yura stood up. "Have you ever thought about taking anger management classes?" She said, walking past him and back upstairs.

He stared after her. "Why you little…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

><p>Yura was sitting in the shower as the warm water beat down against her bare skin. Her arms were wrapped around her knees as they were pulled up to her chest and her head lay on them. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The water suddenly beat down on her harder and the atmosphere became darker and colder. When she opened her eyes, she was no longer in the shower, but on a hill in a rainstorm. She looked up into the rainy sky with a sword in her lap. It had only been three days since her father disappeared. Denakuma was the only one in her life now that both her parents were gone. Tears mixed in with the rain as they fell down her face. Her hands tightened around her zanpakuto, making her knuckles turn white. She closed her eyes.<p>

"Why'd you have to go?" She said. "Why? You just left me here. Both of you just left me here to fend for myself. So why? Why did you do it? Why?" Thunder echoed and lightning struck.

"_Yura? Yura?"_

"Yura!" Yura's eyes snapped open to the sound of knocking and yelling.

Yura wiped the tears from her face and took a deep breath. "What?"

"Get out already! You're gonna use up all the hot water!"

"Boo hoo. Suck it up! I'm not done!"

"You've been in there for over an hour!"

Yura didn't have anything else to say. Had it really been an hour? It felt more like ten minutes. She sighed. "Fine! Just go! I'll be out in a sec."

Awhile after Ichigo left, Yura finally turned off the water and got out. She took her time, just to annoy Ichigo. It was the only thing that kept her entertained. She slipped on a black blouse and jeans, only one outfit out of many others that Yuzu and Karin got for her. She put her damp hair up into a ponytail and walked out of the bathroom.

She walked into Ichigo's room and leaned against the wall. "The bathroom is vacant, you're free to go."

Ichigo glared at her on the way out, but Yura only smiled. She walked over to the bed and crawled over to the window. She opened it and sat on the windowsill, looking out into the world. She took a deep breath. _"Why? You just left me here. Both of you just left me here to fend for myself. So why?"_

Yura closed her eyes. "Why _did_ you leave me?" Yura's eyes snapped open. _I know that feeling. I know that spirit energy. _Yura jumped back inside and ran to the bathroom. She pounded on the door. It opened and steam poured out.

When it cleared, Ichigo stood there. "What do you want? You had your turn."

"Let's go for a walk. Come on, I'm bored."

"I'm not done in here."

Yura took more notice in him. He was only wearing jeans, no shirt. Yura rolled her eyes and glared up at him. "Then put on a shirt and a pair of shoes and lets go for a walk."

He glared back at her. "Go without me."

Yura put her hands on her hips. "I am this close to dragging you with me without shoes and a shirt. And you know I'll do it, too. So hurry up." Yura walked back into the room and Ichigo slammed the bathroom door. She walked back over to the window and stuck her head out. She looked around nervously, chewing on her bottom lip. After a couple minutes, Ichigo finally came out of the bathroom. Before he completely walked in or even got to say anything, Yura jumped off the bed, grabbed his arm, practically dragged him down the stairs and out the house.

When they were some ways down the street, Ichigo came to a halt, making Yura stop as well. "Why are you in such a rush?"

"Rush? What rush? I'm not in a rush. Just trying to go for a walk before it gets too late." She smiled.

Ichigo stared at her as if she were crazy. "I don't believe that for one second."

"Didn't expect you to. Come on." She started walking again with Ichigo following.

"Seriously, what's the problem?"

"I was just anxious to get out of the house. Simple as that."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "No, it's not simple as that. Nothing is ever simple. What's the real problem?" Yura stopped and looked down. "Yura, you already won't let me into your head. The least you can do is let me help with whatever is bothering you."

"That's the same as letting you into my head. I know you want to help, Ichigo, but I rather solve my own problems without dragging my friends down with me. It makes me seem like a bad person…"

Yura looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "It doesn't make you a bad person. It only means that you can rely on your friends."

She sighed and looked away. "I guess…" She gasped when she felt it again. That spirit energy. "Come on."

She grabbed Ichigo's hand and took off with him in tow. "Could you slow down?"

"De ja vu, huh, Ichigo?" He glared at her. Then he gasped and came to a stop, almost making Yura fall back. She turned on him. "What is it now?"

"That spiritual pressure…"

She sighed. "Now you sense it? I sensed it back at the house."

He looked at her. "Is that why you wanted to leave so badly?"

She looked away and shrugged. "It's one of the reasons."

"Then you know whose it is."

"Of course I do," She looked at him with a grim expression. "It's Toshiro Hitsugaya's."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ok, short chapter. Originally it was gonna be longer, but then it was too long, so...yeah. But now this means Hitsugaya is coming back and i'm sure all you Toshiro fan girls are happy about that. Ok, but my next chapter is in process and almost done, so hopefully i'll post soon. ^^ REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

Ok. Fast post. Long chapter. Lets cut to the chase. Enjoy

* * *

><p>"Captain! Where are you going?"<p>

Back in Soul Society, Rangiku Matsumoto was trying to catch up with Toshiro Hitsugaya as he quickly walked out of Squad 10 Barracks. "What does it matter?"

"You're going to find her, aren't you?"

"I don't need to find her if I already know where she is."

"I thought you weren't going to do this since you thought she'd be happier."

"She probably is, but that doesn't mean I still can't talk to her."

"What if she doesn't allow you too?"

Toshiro scoffed. "This is Yura we're talking about. Of course she won't let me."

The two of them approached the giant Senkaimon gate and stood in front of it. It slowly opened, revealing a bright white light. Two hell butterflies came to guide the captain and lieutenant. The two of them stepped through with the gate closing behind them.

"Are you sure about this? What if she attacks?" Matsumoto complained.

Toshiro was getting frustrated, regretting letting her come along. "Why would she?"

"Well, she wouldn't attack me. It's you I'm worried about, Captain. You two fight like real enemies."

"I'll just have to get through to her."

Matsumoto bent down to his level. "Aw. You really love her, don't you?"

"Who said anything about love?" He yelled in her face, but she only ignored him.

"Captain, it's so cute! You should get her a gift as an apology." Toshiro finally blocked her out, only thinking about what he was going to do when he came face to face with Yura.

The two finally approached the end, entering into the brightness of the World of the Living. "She could be anywhere…" Matsumoto said.

"Not necessarily. She doesn't like to be in a crowded environment. Just look around some of the secluded areas, or other places she'd be."

"She's probably staying at Kurosaki's house, don't you think? Shouldn't we check there?"

Toshiro knew better, but nodded. "You can check there. I'll look elsewhere. Check Urahara's Shop, too." Matsumoto nodded and left. With a sigh, Toshiro Hitsugaya took off as well, beginning his search.

* * *

><p>"You should just face him already."<p>

Yura scoffed and glared at Ichigo. "And for what reason, exactly?"

"To get this stupid fight over with."

"Yeah, well, not everyone solves their problems the same way you do." The two of them were walking side by side in the woods. Yura was on edge, looking around, making sure she didn't miss a single spot.

"Will you stop being so paranoid. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're afraid to see him again." Yura's arm reacted by itself, moving fast and suddenly Ichigo was on the ground holding his nose. "What'd you do that for?"

"For saying I'm afraid!"

"What else am I supposed to say? You're afraid to face the truth! That's all there is to it."

Yura looked away. He was right. She was afraid to face the truth. She was trying to hide from it when she should deal with it head on. This was so unlike her. This was the girl she saw in the river and the mirror. She didn't have a clue as to who she was anymore. She looked up to the sky and took a deep breath. Her hand balled into a fist and she shut her eyes. "Are you usually right? Because if you are, it's annoying."

Ichigo stared at her then smiled. "So?"

She opened her eyes and looked down at him. "So what?"

"Are you gonna face him or what?"

She sighed. "I guess I don't have-" She was interrupted by a distant, but loud roar.

The two of them snapped their heads up. "Is that…"

Yura nodded. "Hollow. We should probably go," She put her hands on her hips and glared down at Ichigo. "I'm guessing you don't have a mod soul with you."

"…no."

Yura rolled her eyes and took a soul candy out of her pocket. "That's just great. Fine. Go home. Use the mod soul. Come back."

"You'll probably beat it by then!"

"Just make sure you come back!" She popped the soul candy into her mouth. When she swallowed it, she jumped out of her gigai. "God, I hate being in that thing. Don't forget to come back. Even if I've already defeated the thing."

"Yeah, whatever." Ichigo stood up and Yura left.

Yura was slightly distracted on her way to the location of the hollow. Toshiro Hitsugaya was in the World of the Living. There was a high chance that he could be looking for her. Or there's something else. But she doubted it. She mentally slapped herself to snap out of it. There was something more important at the moment. Yura's eyes widened and she jumped out of the way just before she was hit by something. She looked all around her, but saw nothing except for the town below. Her hand rested on the hilt of her sword. She heard another loud roar. Then she was hit in her side and went flying. She held back her scream as blood poured down her side. She took out her sword just in time to deflect another object.

There was another roar. Yura looked all around and still saw nothing. "What is going on?"

"You're wide open."

Yura gasped. She turned around and swung her sword, but the hollow was gone. She tightly grasped the hilt and readied herself.

_Behind you! _

Yura turned around and blocked more flying objects. Her eyes widened. "Are those blades?"

There was a laugh. "Yes, indeed they are."

Yura glared. "Why do I always have to deal with hollows that have blades?" She looked all around but still saw nothing. "Show yourself!"

"But that defeats the purpose of this game."

"What game?"

"_This_ game."

More blades shot out of thin air. Yura blocked three of them, but a fourth hit her left shoulder. She yelled and pulled out the blade, only resulting in more blood. She held her shoulder, putting as much pressure on it as possible. "You little…"

The hollow chuckled, the laugh echoing all around her. "You're really in for it. This isn't even the start of the game! It might as well be a warm up."

More roars echoed throughout the entire town and tons of hollows appeared. Yura's eyes widened. "What?"

"Are you ready to die?"

Yura glared. "What? Are you targeting me? Or is it that I just happened to pass by?"

The hollow chuckled. "Oh, I'm targeting you."

Five hollows suddenly surrounded Yura. She narrowed her eyes. "Tensou." Her left shoulder tingled as the pain subsided. She let go of her shoulder and tightened her grip on the hilt of her sword. Her gaze shifted back and forth between the five hollows, each one different in physical appearance but all had the same goal and blood lust. The first hollow attacked, baring its sharp teeth and reaching out with long tentacles. Yura cut off one tentacle before it touched her, but another grabbed her leg. She tried to cut it off, but a third tentacle grabbed her arm, making her let go of her sword and watching it fall.

She gritted her teeth and struggled to be let go. Another hollow lunged forward. Yura held out her hand so her palm was facing the hollow. Her hand sparked and a blue light formed at the center of her palm, growing larger until it shot out and hit the hollow. A third hollow with four eyes opened its mouth as wide as it could go and its tongue shot out, grabbing Yura's other arm.

"Gross." She muttered.

She shut her eyes tight and concentrated on her spirit energy, summoning as much power as she could. When she tried to send and electric current through the two hollows holding her captive, nothing worked. She suddenly felt weaker and tired. That's we she noticed the slight glow around the hollow that held her by its tongue. It was draining her of her spirit energy.

She gritted her teeth. "What the-"

The last two hollow decided to join in and lunged forward. Yura reacted as best she could. Her right leg kicked out toward a bug-like hollow and it was struck by lightning. It was stunned at the least, giving Yura enough time to kick the other oncoming hollow in the face. It went flying down below. Yura was just about to use her own strength against the two hollow holding her when she froze.

She could feel the sixth hollow behind her. The one that taunted her from the start. She could also feel a blade piercing her back as it plunged through skin and muscle, entering her body. Blood poured out of the open wound, making Yura's vision blur. The inside of her body burned as the outside grew cold.

"The game is over."

Yura's eyes shut as she fell toward the ground. How could she let this happen? Dying at the hands of low level hollows? She was disappointed in herself. She thought she could handle them, but underestimated them. Why was she targeted in the first place? Who would want her dead? She had no true enemies. So why was this happening?

Instead of a hard impact with the ground, Yura found herself in a pair of arms yet again. She was slowly and carefully being lowered to the hard, cold ground. She closed her eyes again.

"Yura? Hey! Talk to me!" She groaned and turned her head so her hair covered her face and her forehead touched the ground. "Yura?"

"Ichigo?" Ichigo stared at her. "You're so annoying." He sighed in relief.

"Her back is wounded." Rukia stated.

"We need to remove that blade." Yura's eyes slightly opened at the sound of another woman's voice.

"It seems to be in there pretty deep. If we remove it…" She completely opened her eyes. Another familiar voice.

"Just take it out," Yura said, obviously annoyed. "I'll be fine."

"If we take it out you'll lose blood fast."

Yura moved her head to the point where she could stare into turquoise eyes. "Leaving it in isn't a good idea either. Just hurry." She turned her head and spit out blood. "God….Just hurry up and pull it out already. It burns." She could tell when someone put their hand on the blade as it slightly moved. She cringed at the feeling.

"Who did this to you?" Matsumoto asked.

"Just a stupid hollow. I didn't see him, but he let loose a ton of other hollows just to kill me."

"He must be powerful enough to summon other hollow." Rukia said.

"What? Do you know why?" Ichigo asked.

"No. He just said he was targeting me. I don't have a single clue as to why, though." Suddenly, the blade was pulled out of Yura's back. She yelled in pain.

A cold hand pressed against the open wound, putting pressure on it and sending electricity through her body. "We need to keep pressure on it, otherwise she'll bleed to death. But we have to deal with those hollows."

"No." All eyes turned to Yura.

"What do you mean 'No'? You're in no condition to fight."

Yura scoffed. "I'm not gonna lay here knowing that a low level hollow nearly killed me."

"You need to heal! I won't let you fight out there no matter how weak those hollow are." She didn't respond. "Well?"

She looked at Toshiro again. "I'll stay here. But I'm still going to fight."

"And how do you expect to do that?"

She thought about it and her eye caught something in the distance. Denakuma. She lifted her arm and pointed. "Dena…I can fight with her. Trust me."

Concern filled the young captain's eyes. "You really want to keep fighting?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Of course."

Toshiro stared down at her. The memory of finding her injured and half dead in a forest returned to his thoughts. The peaceful, angelic look on her face. The blood. So much blood. He looked down at her back as blood still poured out drenching her clothing and his hand. It was happening again. And he would be the one to save her from this suffering death.

"Matsumoto."

"Captain."

"Get her zanpakuto." Matsumoto took off.

"Rukia, can you…" Ichigo started.

"There's nothing we can do except keep pressure on it like Captain Hitsugaya says."

Yura took a shaky breath. "I know this feeling…the cold surrounding me…"

"Don't talk like that. Open your eyes." Toshiro said. Yura tried opening her eyes, but her vision blurred.

_Don't do this, Yura. Stay strong. Stay. Strong! _Yura's eyes snapped open and saw  
>Denakuma standing in front of her. Yura sat up, feeling no pain whatsoever. She was in her inner world where she felt safe. Where she felt home.<p>

"Dena…"

"_You can't die. You're too strong for that. You've hard far worse injuries. This should be nothing!_"

"But-"

"_No. I won't let this happen to us. To _you_. You're parents wouldn't want this for you._" That got Yura's attention. Lightning struck near her, but she didn't even flinch. "_They know you're strong. And they know that you will stand and fight. So don't give in to death. Stand up and fight for what you believe in!_"

Yura's eyes snapped open, revealing an electric blue color instead of its usual purple. Toshiro pulled away when he noticed she wasn't bleeding. He stood up as did Ichigo and Rukia and they watched Yura. She took her zanpakuto from Matsumoto and held it out to the sky. The sky began to darken as dark clouds covered up the sun and every patch of blue. Yura smiled as she stared at the hundreds of hollows still in the sky, waiting for her death that was not to come. With all the power she was using already, it took the rest of her will to speak. "Bankai. Gekido Denakuma." Lightning flashed in the sky and Yura took a deep breath and smiled. She stood up, not able to feel the pain in her back as power swirled inside her.

"Yura."

Yura turned around and looked at her three friends. She smiled. "I will need your help. If you're up for it." They all nodded. Yura looked up to the sky. She squinted her eyes as she focused on one individual hollow. The hollow that wants her dead. She could already see the disappointment in him. "Let's go."

The five of them took off into battle. Yura aimed her sword and lightning struck down five hollow. Each of them fought a group of hollow, easily surrounded and outnumbered. But the hollow were outnumbered power wise. Half the hollow were already gone, but more kept coming. The five Soul Reapers ended up surrounded again, back to back.

Yura glared at the hollow. "This is ridiculous."

"There's no way we can fight them all off." Matsumoto said.

"We'll have to keep trying. We can't give up now." Ichigo stated.

"But they only keep coming." Rukia said.

Toshiro turned around and looked at Yura's back. It was starting to bleed again. "Yura-"

"I know. It's fine. Just focus on the hollow. We need to find that other one. He's controlling the hollow. It's the only way to stop them from coming through."

"Yeah, but how do we find him?" Ichigo asked.

Yura hadn't thought about that. She was set on killing him for he killed her, but that wouldn't work if she couldn't find him. "I don't know. Just keep going, though." Suddenly Yura yelled and doubled over.

"Yura!"

She gasped as pain filled her entire body. The inside of her body felt like it was on fire. Her stomach twisted in a knot. Her heart felt like it was slowing down and her vision became blurry. She started to fall, but was caught.

"Yura! Come on. Hey!"

"What's happening?" Yura could barely hear anything. But she definitely heard the malicious laugh echoing all around them.

"It's finally going into effect!"

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo yelled.

"She's been poisoned."

Toshiro gritted his teeth. "How?"

"The poison is stored at the tip of my blades. Seeing as she was stabbed twice, it took effect faster than planned."

Yura looked to the sky. She was still alive because of her Bankai. But how much longer could she stay awake? Her eyes started closing. "Yura! Stay awake!"

"She can't stay strong much longer." Rukia said.

Toshiro's hands turned into fists as he glared at all of the hollow surrounding them. "I won't lose her. I can't. Not like this."

Despite it becoming weak due to the poison, Yura's heart fluttered. "He's hiding." Yura whispered.

Toshiro looked at her. She was getting paler. "What?"

"He's hiding…somewhere," Yura opened her eyes and looked around. With Denakuma's eyes she had at the moment, her vision was more than they already are enhanced. Her gaze stopped when she saw a small ripple in the sky. "There."

The others looked up. "Where?" Yura held up her finger and pointed. Lightning struck the exact spot, making the ripple more visible. "That's where he's hiding?" Yura closed her eyes and nodded. "Kuchiki. Take care of her."

Yura opened her eyes again. "You're crazy if you think you're fighting without me."

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to let you fight in the condition you're in."

Without another word, Rukia took Yura. "Just be careful."

With that, Rukia and Yura left. Rukia set Yura down on the ground and leaned her against a tree. "How are you feeling?"

Yura closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. "Cold and hot at the same time."

Rukia didn't know what to do but let the girl rest. "I'm sorry I can't do anything to help."

"Don't be. It's my own fault for underestimating those hollows."

"Hm. Just rest."

Yura didn't need to be told twice. She was already half asleep when three lightning bolts struck near. Rukia jumped up, sword in hand. Yura sat up as well. "Don't worry, it won't hurt you." Yura looked up at the dark sky and her eyes widened at what she saw. "Ichigo!" Ichigo was hurtling toward the Earth at top speed.

Yura started to get up, but Rukia stopped her. "No, you're in no shape to-"

But Yura didn't listen. She stood up and began running, ignoring the pain as much as possible. She used Flash Step and caught Ichigo. Pain coursed throughout her body as she carefully let Ichigo down. Her eyes widened when she noticed the blade sticking out of his side. "No…" She pulled the blade out and Ichigo yelled. "Crap. I'm sorry." Blood poured out of his wound.

Toshiro, Matsumoto and Rukia appeared next to the two. Yura noticed Matsumoto had cuts on her face and a gash in her right leg. Toshiro was holding his right arm as blood trickled down his arm and it his hand. "Don't worry, I wasn't hit with any of the blades. But Kurosaki…"

Yura gritted her teeth and shut her eyes closed as tears fell down her face. "This can't happen. You shouldn't have to die for me." Yura's hands clenched into fists, her knuckles turning white.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Yura…"

Yura shook her head. "No. Now, it's personal."

"What are you doing?" Yura looked at Toshiro before using Flash Step and leaving. "Yura!"

Yura appeared in the middle of the hundreds of hollow. A laugh echoed around her. "So, you're still alive."

"Just show yourself already so I can kill you."

The hollow laughed again. "You really think you can fight me? Ok then." A tear in the dimension opened up and a hollow pulled through.

Yura's eyes widened. "You."

"HA! So you do remember me!"

Yura glared at the hollow. "How could I forget? You were the first hollow I fought as a Soul Reaper. You haven't changed at all." Yura studied the hollow. The hollow's body was huge as it led down to a long tail. It had wings on its back, but never used them for flying. The head was that of a dragon's, its claws sharp and strong enough to tear through metal. And piercing red eyes.

"Are you ready to settle this once and for all, Soul Reaper?" Yura took out her sword, still in extreme pain. But she would fight for her friends. She took a deep breath. She took off at incredible speed toward the hollow. The hollow laughed and lifted its wings, blades shooting out of them and at her. Yura used Flash Step to dodge them. "You've become faster since the last time."

"I've become stronger, too."

Yura held out her hand and a lightning bolt shot out. It struck the hollow in one of its wings, making it twitch uncontrollably. The hollow yelled. Yura spun around and lifted her leg, ready to kick the hollow in its face. But she stopped midway of the kick when she noticed movement at the corner of her eye. She saw the tail lashing out at her, but didn't have enough time to react. It hit her in her stomach, sending her flying back. She slowed down into a stop and coughed up blood from the poison still coursing through her blood stream. _No. I won't give up now_, she thought. She looked up. Clouds still hung above them from her Bankai. She concentrated on the hollow. The hollow was coming at her, but she didn't panic. Suddenly, four lightning bolts struck the hollow at the same time. The hollow yelled again. Yura didn't hesitate in going for it. She used Flash Step, already in front of the hollow in less than a second.

She raised her sword high above her head. She swung down, cutting the hollow in half. "No…this isn't how the game is supposed to end. I'm not supposed to die."

"Not everyone gets their way."

The hollow dissolved into ash and blew away in the wind. The other hundred hollows disappeared, leaving Yura alone. Then pain shot through her chest and she screamed. She began to free fall from high above. Her fall picked up speed, making the impact with the trees and ground that much harder. She lay there in a crater she created from falling. Her vision was blurry and she couldn't hear a thing, not even the whispering wind. She could feel her heart beat as it continued to slow down. Her body went numb and her eyes closed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well? What'd you think? Average? Good? Great? Awesome? FANTASTIC? INCREDIBLE? ...too carried away? Just let me know what you thought. Please? Thanks. ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Two Days Later

Yura's eyes fluttered open. Her vision cleared and she was staring up at a ceiling. She sat up and cringed. "Ow…"

"You're wounds aren't completely healed yet. You should take it easy."

Yura turned her head and was looking at Toshiro Hitsugaya. She looked at his arm which was now scarred. She sighed and closed her eyes. "How long has it been?"

"Two days."

"Hm…" Realization hit Yura. She jumped up, completely ignoring the pain. "Where's Ichigo?"

Before he got to respond, Yura ran out of the room she was in. She ran down the hall and into another room. She stood there as she watched the scene going on in front of her. Urahara, Matsumoto, Rukia, Yoruichi and Ichigo were sitting at a table, talking. They stopped when they noticed Yura walk into the room, practically bandaged from head to toe.

"Ah, Miss Yamoda. You're awake. So nice of you to join us." Urahara said.

Yura and Ichigo made eye contact. He looked unscathed and perfectly fine as if poison wasn't flowing through his veins just a couple days ago. Yura's eyes began to water as she walked over to him and sat on her knees next to him.

She bit her bottom lip and punched him in his arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You idiot, you had me worried!"

"_I _had _you_ worried? Try the other way around. We thought you were dead when we finally go to you!"

A tear fell down her face. "You risked your life to save me when I was already half way dead. You were almost killed, and you would've been for absolutely no reason. Why would you do that?"

Ichigo only smiled. "Because you're one of my best friends." Yura just stared at him before hitting him again.

She turned around to see Toshiro walk in. She stood up and walked over to him. She stared at him. "Why?"

He looked at her, completely confused. "Why what?"

"Why did you come back?"

"Because…it didn't feel right to have so much distance between us." Yura stared at him a little longer before punching him in his uninjured arm. "Hey!"

She looked between him and Ichigo, tears still falling down her face. "Both of you are such idiots. I can't believe you." She hugged Toshiro. He was shocked and taken by surprise. "I'm sorry. For everything." She whispered in his ear. She let go of him and ran over to Ichigo again. She threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?"

She pulled away and stared into his eyes. "For everything. For still helping me even when I didn't want you to. For showing me what life is like for you. And I'm sorry for blocking you out. And not telling you more about me. And-"

"Yura," Yura looked at him. "You talk way too much." She smiled.

"Well, now that that's over," Yura glared at Urahara for interrupting the moment. "Are you hungry?"

"No, actually. I think if I stay in here another second I'll die for sure. So I'll be leaving." Yura stood up and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked.

"Where do you think?"

"You're not coming back?" Matsumoto asked.

Yura looked at her then at Toshiro. She touched her left shoulder and closed her eyes. "I don't know. Give me some time." With that, she walked out of the shop, leaving everyone staring after her.

* * *

><p>Yura was sitting on the roof, her knees pulled up to her chest as her arms hugged them. Her chin rested on her knees and she watched the sunset.<p>

"I thought I'd find you here."

She turned her head to see Ichigo standing behind her. "Did you look other places first or was this your first guess?"

"It was my first guess this time." He sat next to her.

"How's your side?" Yura asked.

He touched his side where the blade had pierced him. "It doesn't hurt anymore. What about you?"

She touched her shoulder again and then her back. "I'm still in pain, but it's subsiding. Better than it was before."

"That's good."

The two were silent for a while, the only sound was the wind and town buzzing with life. "Do you think I should go back?"

Ichigo looked at her then back out to the sun. "I don't think I have a say in this."

"But I'm asking you, as a friend. And I want you to be honest with me."

"It's your choice, Yura. I can't tell you what to do with your life. If you want to stay, you already know you're welcome to. But if you want to go back, then you should."

"Ok then….I'll stay."

Ichigo looked at her. "What?"

She smiled. "Did I stutter? I said I'll stay. I've grown fond of the World of the Living. If I leave…" she shrugged. "It won't feel right."

There was silence for awhile. "What about Toshiro?"

"What about him?"

"You're not just gonna stay here after you two are friends again, are you? After what he did?"

She hesitated before speaking again. "I suppose…" she sighed. "Alright. I'll go back….How are you going to live without me?"

"Tch. You're acting like you control my life."

She laughed. "I know I don't." She laid her head on Ichigo's shoulder. "I'm gonna miss you, Ichi. You've taught me a lot without even knowing it."

"I should say the same. You taught me how to live my life."

Yura smiled. "Good. Don't forget it, either." The two were silent. "Well…I think the sooner I leave the less tempted I'll be to stay." Yura stood up and dug her hands in her jacket pocket. Ichigo stood up as well. Yura smiled at the town all around her. "I'm gonna miss this place." With that, Yura jumped down off the roof.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo called down below.

Yura looked up at him. "I told you, the sooner I leave the less tempted I'll be to stay," she turned around and waved. "See ya, Kurosaki." Ichigo watched Yura walk down the road until he could no longer see her.

* * *

><p>As soon as Yura got back to Soul Society she felt different. The World of the Living really did change her and being back somewhere she didn't think she belonged in felt completely off. It was coming back all over again. From disappearing and returning when Hitsugaya found her. She sighed. She wondered if Soul Society even changed during the week she was gone. Her first visit was to her alone spot. The hill she would always escape to when she needed time to think without being interrupted. It seemed untouched, but she knew better. She could feel the faintest amount of cold lingering around the hill when it was a warm day. She sat down in the tall grass and took a deep breath. Home was beginning to return to her.<p>

She left the hill and headed toward Squad 10's barracks. On her way, other members from Squad 10 waved and said hello to her. She hesitantly waved back. She didn't know why she was uncomfortable around them. She knew these people. Did a major change occur in her during her time in the World of the Living? How big was the change? She walked down the halls and came to a stop at a door. She hesitated a moment. She took slow, deep breaths and finally opened the door.

"Yura!" Before she got a chance to say or do anything, Yura was tackled to the ground in a bear hug.

"You're acting like you didn't just see me earlier today." Yura said.

Matsumoto let go of her and smiled. "I know, but it's been over a week since you've been here. It's good to have you back." Matsumoto hugged her again, nearly choking Yura.

"Ahem."

Matsumoto and Yura both looked up. "Um…I'll be going now." Matsumoto stood up and ran down the hall.

Yura turned over on her stomach and pushed herself up off the floor. Toshiro walked past her into his office and sat down at his desk. "Ok then…"

Yura turned to leave, but Toshiro spoke. "I thought you weren't coming back."

Yura looked at him with a confused expression. "Why would you think that?"

"I overheard you and Kurosaki talking. You said you were going to stay there."

Yura raised an eyebrow. "What? You're spying on me now?"

"Don't think such a thing." The corner of Yura's mouth twitched up in a small smile.

"Well, maybe if you stayed a few seconds longer you would've heard me change my mind. I'm here. If you want me to, I could always go back. I practically live there now seeing as I was invited to stay at Ichigo's house. I'm enrolled at school. I have friends there. I can live my life there as if I were human again."

Toshiro looked at her. "Is that what you want? A normal, human life?"

Yura thought about it and shrugged. "It offers many things. The only downside to it is that living with Ichigo's family…it reminds me of the life I used to have with my parents. And as happy as I am to see such a great family, it pains me all the same. So I can't exactly say that I want a human life." Toshiro smiled and Yura glared at him. "What's so funny?"

He looked at her. "You just told me some of your thoughts. You practically let me inside of your head." He stood up from his desk.

Yura glared at him, the temptation to slap him overwhelmed her, but she contained it as best she could. "You tricked me…"

He walked over to her and handed her some papers. "One last thing. You might want to look at these. It's sort of…a welcome home present."

Yura stared after him as he walked out of his office. She turned her attention back to the papers and scrolled over the first page. Her eyes grew wider with each word and anger began to boil inside of her. "As a request by Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, Yura Yamoda is hereby ranked as third seat in Squad 10…" Yura dropped the papers before they caught on fire from the sparks forming at her finger tips. She couldn't hold it in any longer, "TOSHIRO!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I have nothing to say except for: Please Review! I've been losing interest in this because i haven't gotten any reviews so please. Do you need me to get down on my knees and beg? Cause i will. Really. So yeah...hope you liked it. Oh, there is something I want to say. In case any of you were confused about why Yura was mad when she found she's third seat. Pay attention people. She hates rules and being told what to do. If she's a seated officer that means more rules. ^^ Just thought you should know. Ok. I'm done. Bye.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note

Hi Everyone! ^^

Ok, so yeah, chapter 14 was the last chapter for this story...wait!

I said for _this _story, who said i was completely ending the story of Yura? HAHA! Yes.

I am making a Sequal (did i spell that right?) to A Captain's Feelings and this sequal (spell check) is going to be the ENTIRE Arrancar Arc. From beginning to end. THat's like almost 100 episodes and almot 100 chapters, but i might just make the chapters REALLY long so it doesn't carryon like that.

I haven't decided on a title yet, so when i do just go to my profile and look for it. YOu know how this works. Why am i telling you? *shrug*

anywho, so yeah.

Heads up on the new story, you will meet a new character in...maybe the first chapter/second. Depends on how long or short i make it. But yes, a new character. I'll let you know more when i actually post the new story.

Ok. Nice talkin to ya...sort of. Just keep track of my new story. It's a ton better than this one. Promise. ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note

Hi again, peoples.

So, my last author's note i let you know that i'm done with A Captain's Feelings, but i'm making a sequal to it. So no need to cry over spilt milk...or a ending story in this case. This is onlt the beginning. Kind of an...introductory. A very long introductory. I have decided on a title for my sequal and the next story will be called A Wolf's Thoughts (the wolf referring to both Yura and Denakuma seeing as there's a lot more conversation between the owner and zanpakuto than before)

I've already written about...4-5 chapters so the beginning won't be a drag and it'll get straight to the point, minus the couple of filler episdoes that no onw eally cares about, but it's critical in this case. Very critical...not really. But critical all the same.

Ok, I'm probably boring you people to death. I'm boring myself.

The first chapter to A Wolf's Thoughts will be up soon! ^^


End file.
